Yakusoku
by LadyYuina
Summary: -COMPLETE- Ritsuka is your average elementary school student, and Soubi, your average college student. It never occurred to either of them that a promise with such deep ties could affect them so profoundly.
1. Is He the One?

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: If you do not like a (ahem) so called sixth grader getting together with a college student then I suggest you hightail it out of here. Because this FIC is definitely not for you. Likewise, for the people who don't mind, I'd like to receive reviews telling me what you guys thought of this. My first Loveless story, after all. HeHe. Based on reviews, I might or might not take this any further . . .

And for all who don't know, yakusoku means: Promise.

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

Yakusoku  
Chapter 1: Is He the One?

Ritsuka was late for class today: he hadn't made it to class until it was well past the morning bell. His teacher, Miss Shinonome, wasn't quite pleased with his late tirade inside her classroom. Like any diligent teacher she immediately told him to step outside and wait by the door. Ritsuka neither glanced at her or his fellow classmates. His mind was too occupied at the moment to bother with the likes of them.

_Humph, is he really going to make me wait?_

It had already been a day, it only made it worse when the woman that acted as a mentor and in certain instances mother told him he'd meet him yesterday. To him, she was referred to as Sensei, nothing more. Quite abruptly tearing away from such notions, Ritsuka was determined not to think about the mysterious suitor he had yet to meet. In all oddities, who could have Sensei had planned for him to meet, anyway?

"Aoyagi." Ritsuka wasted no time in looking up when he was called upon. Miss Shinonome hovered over him worriedly, it was as if she was trying to find something that was wrong with him. Ritsuka couldn't help but smirk. "Aoyagi, you're smirking, do you find something funny?"

"No, Miss Shinonome." His response sounded dull and hindered. It was very easy for Miss Shinonome to notice.

"Are you having complications at home, Aoyagi? You've been showing up late quite often. If--"

"Look," Ritsuka cut her off, in rebuff, she gave him a wide-eyed stare through her large circled glasses, "I know I've been late recently. Punish me however you like."

"Aoyagi, you're completely sidestepping my question tha--"

"I have nothing to tell you. My private life is my own business," he replied. From the little crack through the classroom door he could see everyone tuning in to their conversation. It disgusted him that everyone was so nosy, and perhaps, so hostile. His head turned back towards the other direction when Miss Shinonome started to speak again.

"I can understand that, however, as your teacher I can't allow you to be late to my class so much in one semester. It greatly affects your performance on class and your stature here at Kimikazu Elementary School."

_Damn, he better show up today. Sensei . . ._

"I understand, Miss Shinonome. Now, would you please give me my punishment or either let me back in class because everyone is staring." At saying those words both Ritsuka and Miss Shinonome could hear shifting inside of the classroom. "So, what's your choice?" Ritsuka gave her a half-lidded stare.

"Never mind what I said, just get back in class."

Just as Ritsuka stepped in all the students remained facing forward and quiet. They all tried to act as if they weren't trying to eavesdrop before, Ritsuka knew better than that though. The class was always trying to get information about him, they never asked him directly but he knew that rumors were definitely circulating around everyone. Yuiko, his rather tall female classmate watched him as he took his seat beside her. From the corner of his eye, Ritsuka was sure she wanted to say something, yet it wasn't hard to tell that she was holding back also. Girls behind them were snickering to one another as they stared at him.

"Class," Miss Shinonome began, "open your books to section twelve, page seven. I'd like to get straight to the grammar work today . . ."

The dreadful school day went on without so much as a thought from Ritsuka. He, on the other hand, couldn't wait to leave. His anticipatory meeting with the mysterious man was delayed though when Miss Shinonome called him to her desk at the end of the school day.

"Yes, Miss Shinonome?" he asked.

"Be serious with me, Aoyagi." He gave her a baleful glare, discrepantly disliking the course of the conversation already. "If, and I'm only saying if you have any complications at home I'd like you to tell me."

_This boy, his profile might explain his strange behavior. Still . . ._

"I don't have any complications."

He craned his neck towards the classroom door, Miss Shinonome followed his gaze. Someone with long dark blue hued tinted hair was standing there, a very distinct smile gracing his outlandish-looking face. His deep-set gray colored eyes only made him the more exotic looking. He slowly walked into the classroom and stood there.

"Hello there, Ritsuka, I've come to pick you up," he said.

_Is he the one?_

"A-Aoyagi, who is this man?" Miss Shinonome asked, literally taken aback by his beauty.

"Are you the one Sensei has told me about?" Ritsuka asked, completely ignoring his teacher's question. He nodded. "Well then, I'll be going, Miss Shinonome."

"Wait a minute! We're not done discussing your--"

"Can we continue that some other time?" Ritsuka asked off-handedly. He didn't wait for his teacher's response though because he was already down the hallway with the mysterious man. He could his teacher calling after him even when he was well away from her classroom.

Once they were outside the mysterious man stopped walking to look at Ritsuka. An automatic blush crawled up his face despite his desire not to do so.

"Sorry about yesterday, Ritsuka, I had something important I needed to attend to. Surely, you understand?"

Ritsuka was feeling more timid and small the more time he wasted in standing around this man. There was this alluring feeling that was coming off of him in waves, it made Ritsuka feel extremely funny inside. Not wanting to be discouraged, he asked, "how do you know my name? Did Sensei tell you?"

"No, your name is classified information," the man replied. Ritsuka gave him a quizzical stare. Right now at this very moment he was wondering what his Sensei was thinking to let him meet such a creepy man, yet at the same time he couldn't help feeling drawn to him somehow. "Forgive me, Ritsuka, I haven't told you my name."

"Name?" Ritsuka asked dumbly, his blush deepening all the while.

"Yes, my name." The taller man leaned down close to the boy's ear, it seemed he wanted to whisper it to him. "My name is Kimikazu, Masao."

"Ki-Kimikazu, Masao?" Ritsuka echoed softly.

_His name . . . His last name is the same name as this school. Does that mean?_

"My father owns this school, Ritsuka. And I'm splendidly delighted to having you attend here, I'm sure you were shunned from your other school ever since the death of your brother."

"My brother? Do you know him?" Ritsuka was getting suspicious as he stared at the man identifying himself as Masao.

"Not in the least, I've only heard of him through others."

"So . . . Rumors, huh?"

Masao clucked his tongue at Ritsuka blissful ignorance. "No, no, my dear boy, they were not rumors. Everything, everyone, they're all classified information. They're all in here." He pointed to his own head and smiled sweetly, Ritsuka cringed as the expression was directed to him. "You look scared, Ritsuka. Am I scaring you?"

A . . . A little," Ritsuka admitted. "Tell me, what do you know about my brother?"

_Maybe I can get some information out of him._

"I would tell you, though I believe it'd be best to discuss it somewhere else more private." Ritsuka gulped, he could clearly hear Masao stressing out the last word across his tongue, he made it sound so important and top-notch priority. It made Ritsuka uneasy nonetheless, anything could happen if they were together in private. However, how far was the boy going to go to get the information he might or might not receive? "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

"Do you really mean that?" Ritsuka hesitantly asked. His cat ears were almost flat against his head, it was easily foretold that he was feeling displeased. "You won't do anything to me?"

"Yes, I mean it," Masao replied. "We'll just talk, you'll see."

"Wait, before we go. Tell me why Sensei sent you to me." Masao merely smiled. "Tell me."

"That's a good question, I really like you, Ritsuka. You are quick-witted and a bit alert in nature. If only my father had men like you working for him."

"They have nothing to do with you and me, now tell me."

"Your Sensei sent me to you because she knew that I had some of the answers to some of the questions you've been asking. I'll gladly tell them to you if you come with me."

"Don't go with him," someone suddenly said.

Somewhat surprised, Ritsuka turned towards the direction of the voice much so like Masao did. Standing not too far off from them was a tall blonde haired man with glassy blue eyes. A pair of small spectacles was perched on the bridge of his nose as he looked through them.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Ritsuka, don't go with him."

"What . . ." Ritsuka was so confused. "How-how do you know my name?"

Chapter 1: END


	2. Pretense

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Greetings, all! I'm back with another chapter. Please do read and leave me reviews! Well, I usually don't write chapters this short but this story will be that exception, since I need a break from 2000+ words in a chapter all the time. XD

Masao is an OC of mine. Now, on with the story!

Yakusoku  
Chapter 2: Pretense

"Ah, so we meet again, Soubi. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Masao said.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said more to himself than to the other two men.

"Yes, my name is Agatsuma Soubi and I'm warning you not to go with that man." Ritsuka could hear the desperate edge in the man's voice. He paid special attention to the man's features to see that he had no ears or a tail, so it only meant one thing.

_He's an adult also?_

"Why should I trust you any more than I trust him?" Ritsuka accused. "It appears that the both of you know each other so what can be the problem with me going with your friend?" Ritsuka looked up when he felt Masao place a hand on his left shoulder, he didn't quite tense under the contact but he obviously flinched. The touch was unexpected and hurried in motion. "Masao, can we go now?"

"Certainly, if that's your wish, Ritsuka," he replied, never taking his eyes off of the other man.

_I'm pretty sure I can trust this man more than I can trust him over there. He appears out of nowhere and tells me not to go with Masao? And where the hell did he get my name from? Does everyone know my name? Have rumors gone that out of control?_

"You're making a mistake, Ritsuka. Don't go with him," Soubi said a little more urgently.

"Why are you so afraid, Soubi? What's wrong with the boy learning about the truth? After all, this is what he's always wanted since Seimei's death."

_Seimei . . . That's right, you burned that day. You were sitting on my desk when it happened, and . . . and I learned of your true name. Beloved. Yeah, that was what they called you . . ._

"Masao, don't do this! Ritsuka can't possibly handle the truth!"

Angered, Ritsuka's nostrils flared and his eyes widened so much that they could have been noted as painful. Here he was, at the most prominent time at getting the answers he wanted and this man had to show up to ruin it all. It was all so frustrating. Everything. Everyone.

_Everyone is so damn nosy and perhaps even hostile. _

"You shut up, this is none of your business!" Ritsuka snarled. He shrugged Masao's hand away and started to walk towards the other man known as Soubi. Soubi automatically stood taut and ready, aptly guarded were Ritsuka to make a move of some sort towards him. His eyes followed the boy as he came nearer and nearer with each hurried step. "Listen, you," Ritsuka narrowed his eyes, "don't expect me to stand back and do nothing about this. He has the information I may possibly want so you can get lost."

Stunned, Soubi remained silent while from afar, Masao displayed a victorious smirk.

"Come on, Masao. Let's go."

"Sure. Let's." As Ritsuka and Masao walked away together, Masao made sure to turn his head and wave to Soubi a farewell salute with his left hand.

_Tch, does Ritsuka think it's really that easy to find out information about his brother?_

"Please, have a seat anywhere you like," Masao crowed as he gestured around the spacious room with a long arm. Ritsuka looked at him uneasily as he took a seat farthest away from the man on a long mahogany colored sofa. "No need to be so defensive around me. I said we were merely going to talk, I did promise you that after all. I always keep my word."

"Good."

Masao positioned himself opposite the boy. He could feel the boy's purple-shaded eyes watching him closely.

_Indeed, he is a very alert boy. _

"Now, about your brother, Aoyagi Seimei. I'm sure you're trying to unravel the mystery about his death?" Ritsuka nodded. "Ah, well, I didn't hear much about that, but I can obviously say that it was no accident."

"Of course not," Ritsuka cuffed.

"Yes, it was no accident, not at all." Gray colored eyes remained in suspended animation as they stayed glued to Ritsuka's own. Ritsuka was on edge, on the verge of jumping out of his seat at every little thing he heard - Masao knew he mustn't go too far, Soubi, by far, was frankly correct about the boy. In due time he was going to let him do the dirty work. "My father's subordinates didn't tell me too much about it, it was classified inform--"

"You always say that," Ritsuka snapped, quite angry and chewed out in a way. "Get to the point, I'm not going to sit here with you all night."

"It was on that fateful day, eh, when he burned to death while sitting in your desk in your elementary school. Everyone in the classroom witnessed it, strange that they've all vanished without a trace. Every single one of them except you. Fifty-two pairs of eyes, twenty-six students." Ritsuka was unnerved by what he was hearing - this man was very careful about minute detail, nothing escaped him it seemed. "The Seven Moons, the teacher that works there. Much is to be said about that school."

"The Seven Moons?" Ritsuka was perplexed.

"Ah, yes, the Seven Moons, seven students that excelled in everything, they were given special privileges incompatible to that of the normal students. Much was to be envied, I frankly remember well . . . Such hostility."

"About . . . about Seimei, did he go there?"

"No, he did not."

"What about the day he burned, what about everyone's disappearance? Why wasn't it made public? What--"

"Ritsuka, slow down, I know only so much. Some things are classified information . . . I . . . that's all, Ritsuka, you may go now."

"That's all you know?"

_Liar. He said there was classified information . . . He is lying to me straight to my face, does he believe I'm that naïve not to notice?_

_I can see it in his eyes now, he's not the least bit happy to find out so little information. Distrust me all you want, Ritsuka, it's not going to change a thing._

"That is all I know. I hope that's helped you a bit."

"Thanks I guess."

Ritsuka excused himself and exited it out the front door. It seemed he didn't need to be afraid at all, he was simply there to talk, Masao was no such liar about that. Oh, but how deep lies could run.

Ritsuka hadn't made it home till it was well past his curfew, he came back to a very angry mother who relentlessly beat his face as he stood there, withstanding the stinging blows. Nothing was new, ever since Seimei died his mother had gone insane - perhaps in some way, he did as well. Ritsuka was never sure about anything anymore; life was unpredictable at best, especially around his mother who seemed to be suffering day in and day out.

"What did I tell you about coming home late! The real Ritsuka would never do that! He would have come home straight from school!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, mother, I won't do it again."

"You liar!"

Ritsuka closed his eyes and waited for another hand it make its way across his burning cheeks though none came. He could hear ragged breathing and heavy footsteps - his mother was walking towards her room. The sound of a door being opened, then slammed closed resonated throughout the house. Ritsuka felt like crying though no tears fell from his paled complexion, his eyes seemed to have gone dry. A small smile graced his lips as he bowed his head, ears flat against his dark colored hair.

_Can I ever change back?_

Chapter 2: END


	3. Soubi's Promise

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Ritsuka's being a little difficult . . . You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter. Please leave me reviews, guys. You all want me to update, right? ;-P

And, well, I need to slow down on updating this so I won't neglect my other stories. Please bear with me, everyone. XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 3: Soubi's Promise

Ritsuka made sure not to show up late to class today - he didn't want Miss Shinonome breathing down his back again. It wasn't like she hadn't already done it enough times in a week. All eyes were trained on him as he sauntered in; looking as careless as can be though he was far from it. So many things were going through his mind that if he told the others they'd surely say he was bluffing to get attention. Likewise, it wasn't like he didn't receive enough attention already.

"Ah, Ritsuka, you're on time today! It's good to see you!" Yuiko called out as she watched him take his seat. Yuiko frowned at the sight of his cheeks. "Your cheeks, they're all swollen, what happened?"

"It's nothing . . ."

_Yuiko is always talking to him! What about me, poor me?_

Yayoi, another one of Ritsuka's fellow classmates that sat diagonal to Yuiko watched on with envious glances their way as the midnight haired boy listened to Yuiko's chattering. It annoyed him even more that he wasn't even listening to her, his eyes were looking elsewhere.

Just then the bell that signaled the start of class rung; the students ceased their chattering and faced the front of the room. The daily routine of greeting the teacher commenced. Right at the start Miss Shinonome had her eyes on a certain dark haired individual, it was best for her to be extra careful with him. She had her suspicions, it was just she hadn't confirmed them yet; the boy was being quite stubborn when it came to taking care of himself. There was so little that his teacher could do for him. So very little when he bluntly refused such offers.

"Aoyagi," Miss Shinonome said, "please read the highlighted region of text within the book in English. If you get stuck I'll help you."

Ritsuka stood up and stared at his book for a moment before beginning. The sides of his mouth ached as he read.

"The small blue butterfly was quite strong for such a small, fragile creature. It's alluring color caught the sun's rays perfectly as it ascended across the mid-morn sky."

All eyes were now glued on him - they had never seen someone read so well in English before. Even their best student, Yayoi, couldn't match up to Ritsuka's reading skill. Miss Shinonome smiled and clapped her hands in congratulation; the class followed suit. Ritsuka was unfazed by it, what if they were amazed by the little sentences he read, it was really nothing at all.

_Do they have to get so worked up? It was just a small sentence or two. . ._

"You read exceptionally well, Aoyagi, mind I ask where you learned to read in such a fashion?"

"From my brother."

Ritsuka slumped back in his seat and tried to shrink back into it as much as he could. He was getting rather agitated all of a sudden, strange looks were being thrown his way. Whichever way he looked the others would abruptly turn away having been caught staring at him funny.

_These people are definitely hostile. No doubt about it._

At the end of the school session Ritsuka didn't even bother to look at Miss Shinonome when she called him over. Instead, he lightly brushed past her by the doorway as his gaze remained fixed ahead - he wanted to have nothing to do with his nosy teacher today: even if she thought she was trying to help, Ritsuka felt trapped when he was around her. He didn't get very far when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Aoyagi, wait, your face--"

"Let go of me, I don't want to talk to you today. I'm in a bit of a hurry," Ritsuka interrupted.

_No matter what I try to do, he seems to be out of my reach. That poor boy, his life must be hard on him. His false mask isn't going to fool me at all whether he thinks he's succeeding or not._

"We haven't finished--"

"I said I don't want to talk today. Can you not understand Japanese?"

Miss Shinonome released his hold on him, hurt at what the dark-haired child had just accused of her. A tear drop almost escaped down the side of one of her cheeks. Ritsuka immediately wheedled around, apologizing softly before walking away quickly without so much as a glance behind his shoulder. Miss Shinonome watched him as he rounded the corner, she felt utterly pathetic and helpless at the same time.

Yuiko saw the whole exchange between Ritsuka and Miss Shinonome, she was a bit confused as to why he was acting so cold to their teacher when she tried to talk to him. From Ritsuka's demeanor she knew it was best not to ask him about it in case he were to deal with her as well. Her little hope of asking to walk home with Ritsuka was cancelled when she saw Ritsuka get approached by a tall blonde haired man. She wasted no time in inviting herself over with Yayoi trailing behind her miserably.

"Hey, Ritsuka, who's this? Is he your older brother?" Yuiko asked without so much as feeling shy about doing so. Most students would have never spoken to Ritsuka in such a manner no matter who he was around. They wouldn't even have addressed him by his first name, in which Yuiko was lucky to get to do so without getting her head snapped cleanly off her pretty neck.

Ritsuka looked at her and then at the blonde haired man. "He . . . He isn't my brother. I don't know who he is."

"Must you be like that, Ritsuka?" the man asked as he smiled.

"He knows your name, are you sure you aren't lying, Aoyagi?" Yayoi questioned.

_Not to mention he's calling you by your first name._

"I really don't know this man!" Ritsuka fired back, quite angry at being interrogated so thoughtlessly. Turning on his heels he made a hasty exit by stalking off on his own. Yuiko and Yayoi merely stood there dumbfounded, while the tall man followed him.

"About the other day, Ritsuka--"

"Don't even talk to me," Ritsuka warned. Rampant violet met with steely blue as Soubi spun Ritsuka around by his right arm, he held him there in place; not wanting Ritsuka to run away again. "I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Ritsuka, your face--"

"Shut up!"

_Stop talking about my face. There . . . is nothing wrong with it, this is normal . . ._

Soubi went silent for a moment before continuing once more. ". . . Masao, about him and you yesterday . . . What did he say to you?"

"I'm not telling you."

_You are such a one-tracked child on the outside, but on the inside you're as complicated as a spider's woven web._

"Well then," Soubi released his hold slightly though he did not let go. Ritsuka tugged at his arm to try and get free, however the blonde was not going to relent, "I guess it doesn't matter at all." Ritsuka gave him an estranged stare that was torn between confused and angry, his cat ears were flat against his head, tail standing on end. "Seimei has made me promise to do something for you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "You knew my brother?"

"Of course, he and I were rather," he smiled at this, "close."

_Close? _

"What was he to you?" A light blush crawled up the boy's cheeks. "And how come I've never seen you with him before? Have you gone over to our house even once?"

"Seems I've caught your attention, little Ritsuka," Soubi teased. Ritsuka tugged at his arm again, still, Soubi would not release him. It was getting quite annoying to the boy. "I wouldn't want to let you go because I know you'll simply walk away from me." Ritsuka ceased his struggling instantly. "Seimei and I were close friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends. Does that surprise you?"

_Of course._

"Not really."

"You know, you look really cute for Seimei's little brother, he's told me things about you. I'm excited to learn much more," Soubi told the boy.

Ritsuka flushed once again and finally understood why this man knew his name: Seimei had told him things. He hadn't the time to dwell on such things when Soubi hugged him tightly to himself, this earned a gasp from the shocked boy. A hand started to caress the top of his head, it was pretty soothing though Ritsuka wasn't going to admit that.

_Mother used to do this to me, too._

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka demanded.

"That promise that Seimei's made me swear my life upon . . ." Ritsuka pushed his hands roughly against the other man's chest, their intimate contact was quickly broken. Soubi frowned while Ritsuka snarled. "That promise, Ritsuka, I shall gladly see to it that it'll be fulfilled. Your brother--"

"Enough! Forget that stupid little promise of yours! I don't even want to know what it is!"

_He's no different than . . ._

"Just . . . Just leave me alone!"

Ritsuka ran off before Soubi had the time to react.

Chapter 3: END

**Ritsuka**: LadyYuina, what is the meaning of this? You're making me too popular, and damn, my cheeks are killing me!

**Yuina**: Poor Ritsuka, you don't like?

**Ritsuka**: Of course not!

**Yuina**: Then you suck! 'Cause things are just warming up!

**Ritsuka**: ……….

**Yuina**: Ritsuka has a mind of his own in this ficlet: he has the power to destroy me if I don't . . . oh, never mind, he'd never want me to tell anyone. Right, Ri-chan?

**Ritsuka**: Shut your yap!

**Yuina**: Bully! Kids these days, eh? XD


	4. I Promised

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 4: I Promised . . .

_He was no different than Seimei._

* * *

Ritsuka was lying comfortably on his Sensei's couch while she sat hunched in front of her computer screen, as usual. There was something he was itching to ask, yet he was hesitant to do so. Sensei was busy clicking away on her keyboard as sounds from the computer's speakers popped up every once in a while. He was almost lulled into sleep when his Sensei spoke.

"Ritsuka."

"Y-yes?"

"Did you ever meet the man I told you were going to meet? It's been three days since but I'd just like to know."

"Yeah, I met him. Sensei, do you know him?"

"I did."

_Did, huh?_

"And about your swollen cheeks, I've got some ointment that you can use if you want." Ritsuka looked at her but said no retort. "I see she's being rough again, huh?"

"Yeah."

Sensei went back to her computer, everything lapsed into silence once more. Sleep was inevitable this time, Ritsuka was drawn in by the ebbing waves of slumber land.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday, Soubi? You were supposed to meet me here at the art studio around two-thirty, remember?" He followed behind Soubi like a obedient dog as he made his way around several paintings laid out to dry.

"Something came up, Kio, that was all." Soubi picked one up and examined it for a moment before putting it back down, letting it bask in the sun's rays.

Kio sighed dejectedly. "You totally ditched me to do what . . .?" He looked at Soubi expectantly. The blue-eyed man knew he wasn't going to let off until he gave him an explanation. ". . .Were you playing around with little boys or something?"

"Sort of," Soubi replied, smirking at how close Kio almost nailed him.

"Sort of! Why would you need to do that when you have me?" Soubi shrugged. "Man, you pedophile, I'm gonna catch you in the act one of these days! I'm going to take a picture and show it to the world, I'll show everyone just what the real Agatsuma Soubi is like! I'll--"

"I'm not a pervert, Kio." Kio started to laugh. "I think you're the pedophile." That shut his friend up instantaneously. "I'm really sorry about not showing up, something really did come up. I'll leave at that."

"Huuhhhhh? No further explanations! Some friend you are!" Kio howled. He ran his hands through his short, dirty-blonde hair. As he was doing this Soubi was busy getting a canvas and paint set ready, he was going to start on a portrait that had been nagging him in the back of his mind. To appease it, he decided to do it now. "What are you doing, Soubi, something struck your fancy?"

"Yes, something has," Soubi sat down in front of the ready canvas, "in fact, it's been bugging me for a few days now."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Now be quiet, I'm trying to work." Kio scoffed. "And did you know that the professor is expecting a finished painting by the end of this week from each of us." From the panicked groan he heard from the other man, Soubi knew that Kio was far from done let alone even having started on the assignment. "Best to get to work, Kio."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

On the walk from Sensei's workplace to his home Ritsuka took the time to reflect on things that had happened the past few days. First off, Sensei had told him he could get answers from this man, which it turns out to be, was Masao. And Miss Shinonome was constantly cornering him, pressuring him to tell her things he wanted to keep to himself. Last but not least, this lunatic man named Soubi who claims he knows his brother confronts him; prying him for information.

_What could get much worse than this?_

Ritsuka didn't notice that he was being followed, although it soon became evident when three large men started to walk side by side beside him. He looked at them uneasily as they smirked at him. One had a fine row of pristine white teeth as he halted Ritsuka from going any further.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked.

Ritsuka remained quiet, fiercely looking up at the man as he stood there. Endless possibilities were running through his mind: if he couldn't get away these men could do anything to him. Launching himself forward, taking the chance he hoped he'd gained he tried to run for it. It all came crashing down though, when another man grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt collar from behind; Ritsuka fell back against the rough cement as he was yanked backward.

"Where do you think you're trying to go you little punk?" the tallest of the three men asked.

"Let go of me!"

"What should we do with him, Yutaka, he pushed you after all," the tall man said.

"We ought to teach him a lesson he'll never forget, right guys?" The other two nodded. "You're gonna get it now, kid, before I was just going to rob you for fun, but now," a sadistic smile crept up his lips, "I think me and my pals are gonna have some real fun instead."

Ritsuka was terrified, he was never placed in such a situation before, it was only a matter of time before the men dragged him off into a dark alleyway and rape him. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. He tried his best to not let them fall, to not let the men see his fear, sadly, it wasn't working. He was straight out panicking when the three men dragged him off to a secluded area of the street.

"I--"

"Hush now, kid. I wouldn't want to have to cut that little tongue of yours off. It wouldn't be any fun if we can't hear you crying out our names in pure ecstasy," Yutaka warned.

"I-I will do no such thing! Release me at once!"

"Or what?" the third man taunted. "Your stupid mommy is going to come save you? Don't make us laugh!"

_My mother would never come. I'm no longer her precious Ritsuka, not anymore._

"Or what, you say?" All three men turned around to face the figure that matched the voice, Ritsuka, too, looked. "He belongs with me so get your hands off him."

_He's here to save me? But . . . why?_

"Listen here, asshole, he's with us," Yutaka replied viciously. Soubi shook his head and smiled, which in turn only angered the man. "Get him guys, he'll get what he deserves after we beat him to a pulp!"

Something in the back of Ritsuka's mind told him to shout out - going by instinct he automatically said, "Soubi, you mustn't!"

_Don't worry, Ritsuka, I'm here to keep my promise to you that I've made with Seimei. Everything is going to be all right. Just believe in me._

The tallest of the three men swung his arm as hard as he could, trying his best to hit Soubi on the right cheek as forcefully as he could. However, Soubi was a quick man so he dodged the attack easily though he wasn't so lucky with what came next. He nearly got the wind knocked out of him when the other man, who was much shorter, landed one on him right in the stomach. Another fist made contact with his chin, sending his head flying backwards.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka called out.

"Shut up, kid!" Yutaka clamped a hand down on Ritsuka's face.

Ritsuka then closed his eyes shut, he no longer wanted to see the men fighting, two against one was unfair, he was sure that Soubi was not going to win. He was so sure of it. Yet, he opened his eyes when he felt Yutaka release his hold over his mouth and body, the man had been agonizingly punched in the nose. A startled cry escaped his lips as he fell back against the brick wall behind them.

"Are you all right, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka gasped, Soubi was beaten quite badly. He had several open cuts here and there on his face. There were even bruises that were already starting to show themselves, the color, a purplish blue.

"I should be asking you that!" Ritsuka reached out a hand to touch Soubi's cheek, he winced from the pain. "You idiot, I never asked you to save me! Look at you now . . . You've been hurt badly because of me!"

"I did it for you because I promised to, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka pulled his hand away from the blonde haired man's face as Soubi gently smiled at him. His cheeks had took on a bright red coloration, pink met with alabaster tinged skin. Soubi's smile only grew wider.

"Promised?" Soubi nodded. "Was that what you promised to Seimei?"

"Yes, I promised to protect you."

Chapter 4: END


	5. Healing Wounds and Buying Time

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Feedback. I crave them!

Yakusoku  
Chapter 5: Healing Wounds and Buying Time

"How did you know I was here?" Ritsuka asked softly.

"I didn't." Ritsuka looked disappointed, he really didn't know why that expression suddenly came up - it just did. "No need to look so disappointed, at least I came to your rescue. Anyone as cute as you should never walk around the streets after dusk."

"That wasn't it!" Ritsuka reprimanded. "That wasn't it at all!"

"Ritsuka--"

"Don't address me like that, we're not close," Ritsuka warned angrily. Soubi looked taken aback by his response. "Just call me Aoyagi, nothing more."

"A-Aoyagi," he looked at the child for a moment, face deftly defining uncertainty, "we can become close." Ritsuka crossed his arms and looked away. "Don't be angry with me . . ."

"I have all the right reasons to, you bastard! I should leave you here by yourself, see if I care what happens--" Ritsuka became wide-eyed as he clamped both hands over his own mouth, he had said unnecessary things, yet again. "--I didn't mean that. I'm . . . sorry."

_Is this what mother hates about me? Is this what I have become? Am I no longer the real me?_

"It's quite all right, Ritsuka." Soubi stilled for a moment, expecting a retort to be thrown his way though none came, Ritsuka merely sat there with his arms crossed looking off to the side. "I would have called my friend but I seemed to have left my cell phone at home. And I don't think I can walk without some support."

"I'll help you."

_This is the least I can do in return for your rescuing me._

"Thank you."

Ritsuka kneeled down beside the other man as he let him lean an arm around his small shoulders. It was a bit awkward looking since Ritsuka was so much shorter than Soubi when they stood up. Soubi was trying very hard not to display his pain to the boy as they walked together slowly. People that passed by them would stare, Ritsuka didn't like the attention but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Where do you live, Ritsuka?"

"It's Aoyagi."

"Aoyagi," Soubi corrected himself.

"And why the hell do you want to know where I live?" Ritsuka was a bit peeved at Soubi's lack of manners. Asking someone out of the blue for their home address was rather rude, especially if you didn't know them. "Where I live has nothing to do with you."

"I can't go on for much longer, the pain is getting to me."

"I live at the Shinjura prefecture, house 304 . . ."

"Good, that's closer than my apartment. Mind we head to your place instead?"

_He saved me . . . Will it be all right if he came home with me?_

_He's not so different than Seimei, yet at other times he is . . . Ritsuka is boundless, much like the roaring sea that never seems to stop it's hectic crashing against the many rocks aligning the seashore. He can and at the same time can't change what he is now. The decision lies within him._

Ritsuka was at a loss on what to do when he managed to sneak Soubi into his house and inside his bedroom. The situation was already dire enough, it only made it worse with the injured man lying on his twin-sized bed. Soubi wasted no time to fall asleep as his head laid against the soft pillow, wounds having been forgotten for the moment through sleeping. What a careless man.

The cat eared child had the mind to patch him up, but he decided against it. He'd rather do it when the blonde haired man was awake.

* * *

"Damn that Soubi, he stood me up again! We were supposed to eat out tonight! Together no less!"

Kio unhappily slurped his noodles by himself as he brooded over the fact that Soubi was being unfair to him.

* * *

Ritsuka awoke to the warmth of someone cradling his head upon their lap, somewhat startled he pulled away quickly. He had forgotten that Soubi was even in his room so seeing him made it more of an aftershock above all else. A light blush crept up his cheeks as they stared at each other.

"You're finally awake, I was wondering when you were going to get up."

"Why are you still here?" he asked hastily, thoughtlessly at best. Soubi laughed and shrugged at Ritsuka, he couldn't tell whether the child really forgot or if he was playing dumb, much to his dismay. "You better leave before my mother sees you, I'm sure a night's rest has done you some good. Now get out."

_Oh, is it because of his mother?_

"Why are you just sitting there? I said, get out."

_Ritsuka, your heart can feel so cold, but is that truly what is it? A cold, unfeeling object?_

"Certainly, Ritsuka, you are my Master after all."

"What-what did you just call me?"

"You're my Master. I'm sure you've heard of this name." Soubi pulled down his turtle neck to show Ritsuka something he never expected to see. "Beloved. I'm sure you remember that word, do you not?"

"Seimei."

"Correct, that was Seimei's name, now let me tell you yours. Yours is Loveless. And about that promise . . ."

"Loveless? What kind of name is that?" Ritsuka looked to his bedroom door when he heard footsteps. "You better get out of here, she's coming. Meet me after school at the same place you saw me the other day, got it?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Use the window," Ritsuka instructed.

_As usual, when it comes to him . . ._

* * *

Kio wasn't too happy to see that his fellow colleague was injured when he saw him limping back to their apartment. It was Kio's afternoon off so he had nothing to do other than stay at home and brood over Soubi. It made him wonder what the long haired blonde was up to last night, having been beaten this bad he was pretty sure it was not something minor.

"Geez, Soubi, you're like a walking time bomb," Kio told him. Confused, blue colored eyes blinked at him several times. "Ah, never mind, you wouldn't understand even if I told you. Just get over here, let me see your wounds." Soubi obeyed. While his friend examined him his eyes kept falling over to the area where he stored his unfinished painting, the picture upon it was forever engraved within his mind. It was something he'd like to see again many times over. "Man, you have some serious bruises all over you! I don't think anything is broken though, consider yourself lucky! What were you doing last night, you ditched me again!"

"I have my reasons."

"You like to make me suffer, don't you? I bet you got beat up for trying to be a man, eh?" Soubi shrugged and sighed. "Tell me, who was it this time?"

"A boy."

"A boy?" Kio was about ready to shoot daggers out of his eyes if he could. "What were you doing with a boy? How old was he?"

"I wasn't doing anything, all I did was save him." Sometimes, Soubi wondered why he could be so honest to Kio and remain somewhat vague at the same time. It might have been that Kio accepted his answers more readily than most people did, in this way it was a lot easier to talk to this man more than to anyone else. "Mind getting my wounds patched up, friend?"

"Ohohoho, now you call me friend when you're in need of aid, you stinking low-life," Kio joked.

"You really are my friend."

"I know. It's just that it's fun teasing you sometimes."

Chapter 5: END

**Yuina**: Meh, that ending was somehow odd, eh, eh?

**Ritsuka**: Your plot sucks big time!

**Yuina**: As if! You're just mad because you hate the way you are in this story. Well, too bad, 'cuz there isn't a thing you can do about it.

**Ritsuka**: We'll just see about that.

**Yuina**: GULP . . .


	6. Love Thy Name

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: I don't know Yayoi's last name so I made one up for him. And about Yayoi and Yuiko, I didn't make them too mature, did I? (.(whacks herself on the head).)

And I suppose I'm making a HUGE emphasis around the promise, but that's me, so yeah. (.(whacks herself on the head again).) Hope I'm not boring anyone to death.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 6: Love Thy Name

Masao sat at the front of his computer as he punched in several digits to open up a new window screen. Large spaced out words reflected themselves against the reading glasses he was currently wearing, a crooked smile spread across his angular face. One simple word crossed his mind as he looked on.

Loveless.

* * *

Soubi anxiously waited for the boy outside of his school when he heard the afternoon bell ring: it was the bell for the end of the day. Hundreds of heads emerged as they swarmed about the once empty front lot to look for their rides or hang out with friends. As usual, Ritsuka was not alone. He was once again accompanied by two students, Soubi had yet to learn of their names. 

"He's here again," Yayoi said. "Is he waiting for you, Ritsuka, I thought you didn't know him?"

"I really don't," Ritsuka replied, a wary glance was shot in Soubi's direction.

Yuiko saw the gesture and was suddenly feeling very protective of the short boy beside her. In some way she wanted to shield him.

"Mister, I don't know who you are but I think you better leave my friend alone, or else I'm going to call the police," she threatened. Yayoi gasped and Ritsuka looked away from Soubi. "From the look on his face it seems like he wants nothing to do with you. If you're a stalker--"

"It's fine with me," Ritsuka interrupted.

_Since when did I become her friend?_

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuiko wasn't understanding him.

"Aoyagi, ready to go?" Ritsuka looked from Yuiko and then to Yayoi, a light blush crept up his cheeks when Soubi swept an arm around his shoulders. He wanted to pull away from the contact though, for some unknown reason, he didn't. "I am not a stalker, Miss . . ."

"It's Hawatari, Hawatari Yuiko."

". . . Miss Hawatari," Soubi finished.

"You could at least introduce yourself if you're going to walk off with our friend," Yuiko said. Her bright blue eyes burned with consternation. "At least tell us your name if not more."

"Forgive me then. My name is Agatsuma Soubi, you are Hawatari Yuiko," he turned to the other boy, "and you are?"

"Hayabi, Yayoi . . ."

"Let's go," Ritsuka urged.

_So much waiting, I want answers now. Endless talking, needless information, why should they care? Do they really believe that they are my friends?_

"Ritsuka, let us come with you," Yuiko pleaded. The boy shook his head, this was just between him and the man beside him. "But . . . Yesterday, you . . . you were trying to get away from Mr. Agatsuma, weren't you? At least--"

"If he says no, then I suggest we abide by it, Yuiko," Yayoi told her.

_He's always like that, I hate how he makes Yuiko worry about him without even trying. What does she see in him that she doesn't in me? I'm smart, good looking, short like him . . . I suppose, but that shouldn't matter. If she likes him despite his height then it couldn't be a problem about me. But, she did say I was too short. This is not even fair!_

"Yayoi?" Yuiko gave him a funny look.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you're trembling so hard, are you mad?"

"Ahahaha, I guess you could say that! Doesn't it make your blood boil to see Ritsuka walk off with that guy?" Yuiko agreed, clearly misunderstanding the true reason for Yayoi's anger. But then again, who would have known?

* * *

"Those two back there, they're really good friends you have," Soubi said. 

"They're not my friends. They just act like they are . . . I don't need any friends." Once they were far away enough from the school, Ritsuka coldly shrugged away Soubi's arm from his shoulders. "And refrain from touching me, I don't even know you."

"Your name suits you very well, did you know that?" Ritsuka rolled his eyes at him. "The name Loveless fits your character perfectly, though Seimei was rather more bleak than you are . . ."

"Don't talk about my brother like that! He isn't bleak at all!"

_If he was, then why did he receive the name Beloved?_

". . . About your name, Ritsuka, did you find another that matched yours?"

"Matched? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ah, never mind then. I suppose it's better if you didn't find the one that matched your name," Soubi said thoughtfully. Ritsuka was more puzzled than ever and it wasn't helping that he was getting angrier as well. "No need to give me such a hostile look, Aoyagi, that dreary look of yours doesn't go well with you. Not at all."

"I haven't forgotten what you told me yesterday . . . You said that I was your Master, what did you mean by that?"

"That is part of my promise to your brother. If he were to ever fall I was to become his little brother's will, belonging, and being. And now that he is gone, I have kept my end of the bargain, Ritsuka, I am now yours, and yours alone."

"This is crazy! I . . . I can't own someone!"

"I belong to you, with you, near you," Soubi concluded. Ritsuka backed away slowly as Soubi advanced on him, it wasn't difficult to get the boy where he wanted him as he sneakily steered him there. Before long Ritsuka's back was against something firm and hard, he needn't turn around to realize that it was a marbled wall. "Do you feel that?"

"The wall?" Soubi nodded. "What about the wall?"

"This was where Seimei and I first sealed the promise together. And in order to fulfill ours I must do this," Soubi leaned down close towards Ritsuka's face, "will you let me, Aoyagi?"

Ritsuka blushed. "What are you trying to do?" he asked slowly.

"A kiss."

"You . . . You want to kiss me?" Ritsuka turned his head away when Soubi leaned even closer, he was so close that he could feel the blonde haired man's breath fanning his swollen cheek. "I don't want to kiss you so back off . . . now."

_Ritsuka, why must you behave this way?_

Without permission Soubi locked lips with the boy, surprised as he was by the sudden contact of soft lips upon lips, Ritsuka didn't move. It wasn't until Soubi pulled away that he started to yell.

"What the hell! I told you I didn't want to kiss you!" he declared.

"Loveless. Aoyagi, Ritsuka. I hereby now acknowledge you as my Master, treat me however way you like and I will still stand by you. Always, Aoyagi."

Chapter 6: END


	7. Friends?

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: I don't know Ritsuka's sensei's name so I'm gonna make one up for her as well. No flames about this please . . . Thank you. (.(Goes to a quiet corner and sulks).)

Yakusoku  
Chapter 7: Friends?

It felt strange to the dark cat eared boy that he now was a Master of someone, he in no way wanted to be a Master, but a certain fair-haired haired man wouldn't have it any other way. Likewise, things like this never occurred in a normal kid's life - nothing of the sort whatsoever. It seemed like Ritsuka was going to have to get used to it.

"Hey, Ritsuka, are you sure you're okay with walking off with that guy yesterday?" Yuiko asked. "I mean, you seemed a bit uncomfortable when you--"

"It doesn't matter," Ritsuka cut her off.

_He literally follows me around like a dog . . . What the hell does he want me to do? _

"Why do you always act this way? What makes you believe that you have the right to make us worry like this . . . about you," Yayoi piped up, finally voicing some of his deepest thoughts. Ritsuka was taken aback by Yayoi's sudden aggressiveness. "It's not right for you to do this . . ."

"I'm not doing anything."

_That's the whole point, Aoyagi, you don't do anything . . . And Yuiko still worries . . . I could care less, but . . . I didn't want to sound heartless out loud._

_What is Yayoi getting so worked up about? How does he and Yuiko worry about me when I don't even do anything. Why should they even care to begin with?_

Yuiko looked at her bento box sadly as she opened it. A neat pile of fish sticks, rice and pickled vegetables caught her eye - the food looked delicious but she wasn't in the least bit hungry. The only thing she could focus on was the seemingly cold-hearted boy sitting not too far off from her, his sour expression only made the pain worse. She really liked him and seeing him this way pained her.

_Ritsuka, why can't you smile? Why can't you enjoy life like the rest of us? I . . . I feel as if you're hiding a dark secret from me, Yayoi, from Miss Shinonome, and the class . . ._

"Yuiko . . ." Ritsuka started, a solemn look coming to his violet eyes.

Her ears perked up expectantly. "Yes?"

"About that man," both Yayoi and Yuiko stared at him quizzically, it made Ritsuka blush from the sudden shower of attention, "I . . . he'll be coming after school to pick me up from now on. So you don't need to walk home with me."

"But, I never even walked home with you before, Ritsuka. I'm your friend, can't we at least walk together once?" Yuiko asked hopefully.

_Soubi will definitely be waiting for me today after school, he said so . . ._

"Come on, Aoyagi, stop being such a--"

"Fine." Yayoi never got to finish his sentence, Ritsuka was sure he didn't want to hear what was going to come out of his mouth anyway.

"So does that mean . . .?" Yuiko was quick to add on.

"Yeah. We can walk home together, I suppose." Yuiko squealed with delight, she knew she was heading toward the right path of getting Ritsuka to open up. "Don't expect me to walk with you everyday though."

"Okay!"_

* * *

_

_Even if it's just once in a while, I'll still be glad to even walk with you at all!_

"Finish your lunch before the bell rings," Ritsuka added.

"Okay!"

Soft knocking could be heard from the other side. Sensei didn't bothering looking as she typed away on her computer. "Come in."

"Hello, there."

_That voice._

Sensei spun around in her chair.

"Masao."

"Yuzuna, it's been a while."

_What's he doing here? Did . . ._

"Did you come here to bring me something from him?" She eyed the small packet that he held within one hand. "Or did you come here for some other reason?"

"I simply came here to see you, that's all. I saw Soubi again not too long ago either, my, how he's changed during the time of his absence. Yuzuna, if you were to see him now I believe you'd would have said the same thing."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Forget it. And I'm sure you know he's given us orders to gather again," Yuzuna tensed at the words, Masao smiled, "ah, so you have heard. The Seven Moons, the seven of--"

"Just stop it. What does he expect us to do if we were to reunite?"

"Even I don't know the answer to that, he's specifically told me that it's classified information. Nothing that even we can find out about, at least not at the moment." Masao raised the hand with the packet into the air, Yuzuna followed the movement. "I'm assuming you'd want to know what's inside here."

"If you're willing to show me."

She chose her words carefully, she didn't want to fall into another trap of Masao's; he was rather manipulative with words.

"Heh, then perhaps on my next visit. We don't need to gather as of yet, it's just that I wanted to tell you ahead of time although it seems you've already been notified before I could tell you. If you've been keeping contact with some of the others, do tell them also."

_What is he planning?_

"Sure."

"Goodbye then," Masao headed towards the door, "sorry to have disrupted you with such disturbing news. Please do take care."

"I never said I was disturbed," Yuzuna said as he closed the door behind him.

_Cocky bastard. Luckily Ritsuka's school day didn't end yet . . ._

* * *

"The great--" The bell resounded across the campus, " . . . that seems to be the end of this session, I'll see you all tomorrow, class."

Miss Shinonome had the tenacity to say something to Ritsuka, but what he had said to her the several days back bit at her harshly. It was awful hearing it once - she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand something like it again.

_Japanese is my native language . . . I am Japanese . . . _

**Can you not understand Japanese?**

_What he said, it was horrible and I was so hurt by it._

"Miss Shinonome?"

She peered down in front of her: Ritsuka was standing there.

"Y-yes?"

"What I said to you a while back," Miss Shinonome gently smiled at him, it encouraged him to get on with it, "I want to formally apologize. It was irresponsible on my part . . . I should have watched my tongue. So, I'm really sorry, Miss Shinonome."

Ritsuka even bowed.

_What a sweet child . . . It's hard to believe those things about him in it's _entirety

"It's all right, Aoyagi. Thank you."

"Come on, Aoyagi, let's go before Yuiko goes nuts!" Yayoi called from the hallway.

Ritsuka breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped out the classroom door. The entire school day and the days before he could feel Miss Shinonome's depressive demeanor lingering not too far behind her - no one else seemed to notice it except him. Besides, he was the one that caused it. And now that he had formally apologized sincerely he didn't feel so regretful anymore, it was a breather that he surely needed.

_Yayoi was right, it did make me feel better . . ._

"Hey, Ritsuka, do you think you could come over to my house one of these days?" Yayoi's jaw dropped to the cement like dead weight while Ritsuka was rather surprised by the sudden invitation. "Well, I mean," a light blush crawled up Yuiko's cheeks, "just to hang out, you know. And Yayoi," she turned to face him, "you can come too if you like."

"R-right . . ."

"Ah!"

"What, Yuiko?" Yayoi asked.

"It's him, he's waiting by the school again!"

Chapter 7: END


	8. In Your Warm Embrace

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: The title for this chapter changed itself so many times that I'd bother not to count how many different ways I approached this monstrous thing! Please read and review because I worked extra hard on it. Thank you! XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 8: In Your Warm Embrace

_I knew he was going to be here._

"Hi, Mr. Agatsuma," Yuiko said carefully as they neared him. Soubi smiled politely but said nothing. "Ritsuka is going to walk with us today."

"Oh?" Soubi turned to look at Ritsuka.

_Damn, what the hell does he want me to do? _

"Can I accompany you, Aoyagi?" Soubi asked.

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at him, Ritsuka was put into the spotlight much to his distaste to be in it. He didn't really want Soubi to come but he didn't know what to say that would make the annoying man stop following him. So, instead he nodded his head as a yes. Soubi smiled and moved in closer towards him. Ritsuka made sure to back up a little though to keep some distance between them.

_When did he stop addressing him by his first name? Was I just imagining things?_

As it turned out, the four of them walked together in silence. Yuiko's talkative mood was destroyed by the presence of the tall man walking beside her crush, Ritsuka. Yayoi, too, was in a sour mood due to the fact that Yuiko directed all her attention to someone who could care less about being showered with any. It made him wonder why Ritsuka was always so cold to everyone.

"Aoyagi," Soubi started, he waited until the boy looked at him, "want to come over to my place after you escort them home?"

A blush crept up their faces at the mention of such a thing. Yayoi and Yuiko were so shocked that they literally scooted away from Soubi and Ritsuka.

"N-no," was the response.

"I see. That's too bad because I wanted to show you something," Soubi said.

"You sound really fishy, Mr. Agatsuma," Yuiko started. "I won't hesitate to call the police on you if you ever hurt Ritsuka."

"I won't hurt him, I simply want to show him something."

"I don't want to go, so stop talking about it, okay?" Ritsuka scolded.

"Is that an order?" Soubi asked.

"Order? What does he mean by that?" Yayoi looked to Ritsuka for the answer.

_I don't know what he meant by that. He's a lunatic . . ._

"He's just joking around . . ."

"Was that an order?" Soubi asked again.

"Yes . . ."

"All right, then. You needn't come over." Ritsuka gave him an estranged stare that clearly told him to explain when they were alone. "I'll tell you everything later, Aoyagi, be patient."

----------

"Soubi, must you always behave like we're so close when I'm around those two?" Ritsuka demanded more than asked.

"Aren't we close?"

"No . . . not in the least."

"You know, if you want me to do something. All you need to do is command me for it." Ritsuka snorted at the cheesy comment. "I mean it, Aoyagi."

For some reason the name Aoyagi sounded weird on Soubi's lips; it was here and now that he wanted him to address him by his first name. It felt strange to feel this way, yet somewhat right at the same time.

"My name, Soubi, don't call me by my last name anymore. You can call me Ritsuka instead."

"Why the sudden change?" Soubi asked with a playful smile.

_I knew he'd come around. My dear, Ritsuka._

"Don't ask questions," Ritsuka reprimanded much more harshly than what he intended. "If you don't want to call me by my first name, then don't."

"I never said I was or wasn't going to call you by your first name," Ritsuka's ears flattened against his head in annoyance: it seemed as of late he was doing this quite a bit, "but since you've asked me to, I shall do your bidding. Ritsuka. I think my assumptions about you has been correct after all."

Confused, Ritsuka asked, "what do you mean assumptions . . .?"

"That even though you are named, 'Loveless', you have the heart and will to love if you let it be." Soubi smiled when Ritsuka fumed angrily. "It's a natural thing, no need to get angry over it. In fact, I can say truthfully right now that I love you, Ritsuka."

"You . . . you love me?"

"Yes, more than anyone else in the entire world. I truly do love you."

Turning on his heels Ritsuka broke off into a brisk walk down the narrow sidewalk. He'd had about enough with dealing with such a man like Soubi, not only was he annoying, he was also a joker, too. Ritsuka hated people who messed around with him - it never amounted to any good other than hurting him. Losing his brother was already hard on him even though it's been a year since his death, sometimes, some things never changed.

"Are you going to turn away from me again?" Soubi called after him, vibrant blue eyes dancing with brilliance.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Is that--"

He didn't even let the blonde haired man finish what he was going to say since he already knew what he was going to ask him. "Yes, it's a goddamn order so leave me alone!"

"All right. If that is what you want," Soubi called after him.

_What I want . . . Where does that ever lead? Nowhere . . . He should just stop saying that to me . . ._

_----------_

Where Ritsuka had run off to wasn't his home, it was to his Sensei's place. Going home now was only going to get him a beating from his mother, who, based on anyone's guess constantly tortured her poor child. Hoping she'd bring back the son she used to know. He hadn't bothered to knock as he opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind him. His Sensei looked up from her computer to see Ritsuka walking towards her very slowly - he appeared to be weary.

"Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"No."

"Oh, good. What's the matter, Ritsuka?" She warmly accepted his hug when he reached out for her. "Did something bad happen to you today? It's all right to tell me." He buried his head towards her chest and listened to the beating of her heart. "You're crying . . ."

"I feel so pathetic, Sensei, tell me why I feel this way."

". . . . . ."

"Soubi, that's his name," Yuzuna's eyes widened at the mentioned name, "he always makes me feel mad and helpless at the same time. And he won't leave me alone, Sensei, he always pops up here and there when I least expect it."

"Why does this so called Soubi bother you so much?" she asked tenderly.

_You fool, you can't expect everything to be okay when you switch Masters like this, Soubi. He would never allow you two to remain together, it's better to stop all of this now._

"It also scares me that sometimes I expect to see him. It's as if I want him there where I'm at; like I want him here with me."

"I see . . ." She hugged the child in her arms closer to herself.

_Soubi has captured you as well, Ritsuka._

Chapter 8: END

A/N: Sorry about the new spacing, website's thingy is not working! XD


	9. Distance

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Hmmm, the spacing line thing does not work anymore for me so I have to use these tick mark lines as spacing. XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 9: Distance

Soubi idly looked at his finished painting as he thought of Ritsuka, Kio, who was beside him watched his face carefully. It somewhat bothered Kio that Soubi was staring at the picture so intently - if he wasn't kidding himself he would have believed that his friend thought the boy in the picture actually existed. For one, Kio had never seen a boy such as the one Soubi had depicted in his portrait: midnight-black hair, deep-set violet colored eyes that held so much emotion within them, Kio wasn't sure how he'd really describe it. And finally full flush-colored lips finished it off with a lean, slender body draped in a black robe. It was quite stunning although the dirty blonde wasn't too fond of it.

"I don't see why you like this portrait so much," Kio said, frankly breaking the unwanted silence. Soubi paid him no attention. "Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you. You've got some nerve ignoring your best friend, you know."

"I'm trying to think."

"Think?" Kio arched an eyebrow up at the other blonde seated beside him. "What is there to think about? All I see is a picture of a boy in black . . ."

"Precisely. I am thinking about the picture. Don't you think I should have added a pinkish color to his cheeks?" Soubi asked. Kio sweat dropped as he peered closely at the painting. "So?"

"Nah, you should leave it the way it is, it's nothing to get obsessed about. I mean, it's just a picture of a boy . . ." Getting rather thoughtful he asked, "are you going to turn this one in?" Soubi shook his head and smiled. "Oh? Then what?"

"It's right over there by yours," he answered.

Kio's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Oh my god, I can't believe you painted a piece like that! I know you didn't get any lessons from Mr. Tanaka, how did you learn how to paint something like that! Ooohhhhh, sometimes you make me so mad!" Steam was literally coming out of the guy's head as he marched over and picked up the drying canvas.

"Oh, watch out for the . . ." Soubi trailed off as Kio looked down at his white t-shirt, a waterfall of tears were pooling out of his all-of-a-sudden too bright eyes. " . . . paint, Kio. Guess I warned you too late, forgot to mention that it wasn't dry yet."

"Great . . . Just when I thought I wouldn't get paint on me for one day." He looked down at his shirt and the picture again, a look of mortified grief washed over his features." I'm so sorry, Soubi, I didn't mean to ruin your painting . . . now you have nothing to turn in."

"It's quite all right, I'll just turn in this one instead."

"But Mr. Tanaka didn't ask for human portraits, he asked for us to do nature ones," Kio told him.

"He'll make an exception for me after I explain to him what happened to my original painting." Kio cringed at the spoken words, it was already bad enough that he was the cause - if Soubi told Mr. Tanaka, he'd never stop bugging him about being more careful. "You look terrified, is something the matter?"

"Me? Terrified?" Soubi blinked at him several times as Kio gave off a fake laugh. "I'm not terrified, what would I be scared of anyway?"

"There are many things you're scared of. Want me to list them off?"

"No . . ."

"Ahahahaha!"

-----

_He isn't here today._

"Say, Ritsuka, wanna come to my house today?" Yuiko asked, sounding more cheerful than usual. "Wanna, wanna, wanna?"

"I . . . sure."

"Yuiko, can I come, too?" Yayoi asked, looking hopeful as well as cheery.

_I need to stop thinking about him, he . . . he mustn't invade my thoughts. This shouldn't even be happening._

"All right then, it's settled! Both of you guys are coming to my house!"

Without warning Yuiko grabbed each of the boy's hands in her own and started to run down the crowded entryway of the school. Somewhat flustered, Ritsuka let himself get dragged along, while Yayoi was wailing for her to watch out for other people as they ran by. Right when they exited the front gate someone with fair skin and blonde hair caught Ritsuka's eye. For one brief moment their eyes locked - blue versus violet - it was really him: Soubi.

_He is here today._

They were well away from the school until the trio was tired out, unable to run any further.

"I'm so exhausted I could keel over!" Yayoi complained, leaning his hands onto his knees for support as he stood in a hunched position; Yuiko and Ritsuka mimicked him. "Why did we have to run, Yuiko?"

"It was because of him . . ."

"Him?" Yuiko nodded. "Who's him? That's awfully vague."

Despite Yuiko's adhesive need to dodge around what she really wanted to say Ritsuka knew very well who she meant when she said, "him". Both he and Yuiko exchanged glances while Yayoi fumed in contemplative confusion. If only he used his brain for other things instead of studying.

"Ritsuka," Yuiko said softly.

"Yeah?"

"You saw him, didn't you?"

"I did . . ."

"Without really knowing the reason behind it I somehow figured out that you'd want to stay away from him." Ritsuka's eyes widened with surprise at her words. "From the way you're reacting I guess I am right, huh? You seemed really distracted in class today, your expression was constantly masked with anger."

_This is a side of her I've never seen._

"What are you guys talking about?" Yayoi butted in.

"Oh, um, it was nothing. Come on, my house isn't much farther now."

_That I'd want to stay away from him, huh? Yuiko spoke the truth far more clearly than I could have comprehended. Still, I am confused by this . . . By everything._

_-----_

_Well, that was quite unexpected, I didn't think he would be running right when he got out of school. Is distance what you really want, Ritsuka?_

A small smile crept up Soubi's lips as he looked up towards the blue sky; the color was rather nostalgic. Smile growing wider, he lowered his head and began to walk.

-----

"Snacks?"

"No thanks," was Ritsuka's blunt reply.

"Yayoi?"

"Um, I guess I can have some of the crackers." He reached out a hand when Yuiko handed him a boxful of them. "Thank you."

Ritsuka took some time to digest what was inside Yuiko's kitchen, it wasn't very large yet neither was it really small. Aligning the wall to his right were a set of china sitting upon a high shelf above the sink. It seemed rather odd to have a display in a spot such as that area but this was her house so Ritsuka didn't really want to comment. The wall opposite of the sink were cabinets in which the boy was sure contained cups, bowls, and other such times. Other than the elaborate kitchen table, everything else seemed normal and cozy - it was far from the way his kitchen looked like back at home - far more different.

Ritsuka didn't know he was being watched until his eyes collided with the two people sitting across from him.

"W-what?" he asked.

_What are they staring at?_

"This kitchen doesn't seem like much, although I really like it," Yuiko defended, silently thinking that Ritsuka disliked it.

"It's nice."

_Do I ever cross your mind, Ritsuka? Even once?_

"Ahaha, now that you guys have seen the kitchen, how about exploring the rest of the house? Since my mom and dad are at work I can show you almost everything."

Chapter 9: END


	10. Time After Time

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: In the anime I know Miss Shinonome said she was fine with her ears, but in this story I'm making it a point that she isn't as fond of them as she originally is. ;-D

**English class essay paper delayed me from updating sooner. Sorry everyone. And guess what . . . I'm gonna get another one as soon as this one is turned in. Blame my teacher. XD**

Yakusoku  
Chapter 10: Time After Time

Miss Shinonome humbly sat by herself in the teacher's lounge as she ate lunch alone, as usual. Other teachers chatted to one another, shared stories, laughed, and smiled amongst themselves. Despite all this, Miss Shinonome didn't feel like she was alone; as long as she was surrounded by other people the feeling of loneliness never crept up on her.

However, something clearly bothered her when she looked at the other teachers, they had all lost their ears except for her. At times, she felt like a kid, losing one's ears should have occurred already for someone of her age. It wasn't a necessity to lose them just yet, it was merely a trend most people took to. Miss Shinonome was angry that she couldn't rid herself of them, in the past she had tried, yet somehow it never happened.

_I'm a hopeless case._

_-----_

That afternoon Ritsuka came home to a rampaging mother, right when he stepped foot into the house she was already all over him. It hadn't struck him that she was beating him until he was hit squarely in the jaw when he turned around to see her looming over him. Without hesitation, she pushed him roughly to the floor and continually brutalized his face and chest. Tears quickly came to Ritsuka's eyes as he tried to fend her off, never once yelling at her or hitting back; trembling, he took the blows.

"I want my son back, damn you, give me my son back!" she cried. "Where has the old Ritsuka gone? My cheerful and beautiful child? I want him back!"

_What's left of me now? More tears . . .? More lies . . .?_

"I hate you so much!" Ritsuka choked out a sob at the statement. "No matter what I do you won't utter a single word, you stupid little bastard! Can't you hear me? I want my son!"

Summoning up whatever remaining strength he had, Ritsuka pushed his mother off him and bolted out the front door, ignoring the pain that was shooting down his chest as he ran. He could hear his mother's screams as he ran, the sound didn't fade until he was a block away. Neighbors watched on with silent sympathy when they saw him pass by, they knew there was nothing they could do for him, they've all tried: Ritsuka always pushed them away.

_I still love her no matter what. She's still my mother . . . no matter what._

Closing his eyes even for the briefest of moments as he ran made him crash headlong into someone, a surprised yelp resonated through the air. A dirty blonde haired man rubbed at his throbbing tummy where the boy bulldozed him.

"Owwww, kid, that really hurt!"

Unable to speak due to the pain, Ritsuka curled up in on himself as he cried. He wasn't aware of hitting the man, he wasn't aware of anything around him other than himself and the miserable pain his mother gave him.

"Hey . . . hey, kid, are you all right?" the man asked.

Miss Shinonome happened to be passing by at that time - really, some would have thought it pure coincidence or perhaps: luck.

"A-Aoyagi!" She came rushing to his side, a worried expression marring her features, ears visibly flat against her head. "Aoyagi, what happened to you?" She looked up at the dirty blonde angrily.

"I didn't do anything, lady!" he said exasperatedly. "He ran into me, I swear!"

_I'll take care of you, Aoyagi, hang in there!_

_-----_

"That was awfully quick," Soubi said when he heard the front door open and close. A few moments later Kio's head popped out from behind the railing. "Are you sure you got everything?"

"I didn't even make it there, some kid ran into me." Kio sat down on the small couch behind him none too gently, he puffed out a sigh of relief. "Then this woman pops out of nowhere and thought I injured the little guy . . . Sheesh, people these days. And you know what, the kid looked like the boy in your painting, it was rather creepy."

_Ritsuka._

"Just like in the painting?" Soubi repeated.

"Yes, just like--" Kio stopped in mid-sentence after realizing something, "--just like the painting? Wait a minute, don't tell me that he was the boy you painted! I didn't know he even existed, Soubi, I thought you made him up!"

"I never said I made him up," Soubi replied. Kio stiffened at the response and sighed. "You assumed he was not real so don't go blaming me."

It all became clear to the dirty blonde now.

"So all those times you ditched me you were spending time with him?"

"You said he was injured and that a woman took him. What did she look like?" Kio was astounded that Soubi even had the nerve to sidestep his question. When Kio did not respond Soubi gave him a frustrated half-glare. "Kio--"

"Don't even start, Soubi."

_He's jealous . . ._

_-----_

"Aoyagi, can you hear me?"

Miss Shinonome frantically scuttled around the poor boy's form until she heard a soft moan come from his lips. Large, bluish-green bruises lined the left side of his face, making him look like he was a oversized melon of some sort. One eye was so swollen Miss Shinonome was sure he wouldn't be able to open it for a while - there was even a chance that he could go blind. Other than his facial appearance his teacher didn't know if he had any on his body unless she stripped him.

Her cheeks flared at such a feat.

_It's all right, Hitomi, you can do this . . . He is your student and he needs your help. You're not trying to molest him or anything, you're doing this to see if he has any injuries on his body. So . . ._

With trembling hands she reached for the boy's shirt, but stopped short of removing it when she lost the courage to.

_Don't get nervous now, Hitomi!_

Her brown cat ears wiggled around due to her own self-created anger, her tail swished back and forth in rapid motion.

_Aoyagi needs me._

Slowly yet surely she peeled off his shirt to see minor scratches on his chest, she sighed in relief. Next, she went for his pants, it took even longer to remove them, but when she managed to get them off there were no injuries present. The worst of it seemed to be on his face. Wasting no time she hurriedly redressed him before he woke up, however it was too late.

"Miss . . . Miss--"

"Oh, uh, Aoyagi!" Startled she let go of his pants, she didn't even get them past his thighs. "You're awake!"

Ritsuka looked down at himself, an automatic blush crept up on his bruised face. He was half naked in front of his teacher - she had been kneeling in front of him touching his pants - lastly but not least he was sure he was at her house.

"How did I get here?" was what came out of his mouth.

_What should I say?_

_What did she do to me?_

Their eyes locked, blue molding together with violet. Trepidation was forming on Miss Shinonome's face, she had to say something before Ritsuka got the wrong idea about her intentions.

"I carried you here."

Ritsuka gave her a wary look, he wasn't sure of how to make out her vague explanation.

"Look, Aoyagi," Miss Shinonome could feel heat rising to her own cheeks again, "it's not what you think . . ."

_I'm naked, what the hell do you want me to think?_

"You . . . You didn't you know . . ." Ritsuka was feeling extremely self conscious, he reached up a hand to feel if his ears were still intact. They indeed were. ". . . I need to get dressed."

"Oh, yes, yes, I'll turn around!"

_Where will we go from here? _

Chapter 10: END


	11. Protective Feeling

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: This chapter is boring. I'm pretty sure some of you will agree with me, but I'm trying to prove something about Miss Shinonome and Ritsuka. And please do review. XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 11: Protective Feeling

"I need to go home," Ritsuka's one open eye wandered about the room wildly, "mother will be angry if--"

Miss Shinonome was amazed that the boy's behavior could change so drastically so quickly - one thing he was on edge and uneasy about her . . . Now he was frantic to go home due to the fact that his abusive mother was going to be angry with him.

"Aoyagi, you are in no condition to go anywhere, let me treat your wounds for you," Miss Shinonome reasoned. Despite what she said Ritsuka hastily stood up and made his way towards her front door, even though he was limping a bit he made it to the door in relative speed. "Aoyagi, you mustn't."

"I don't need your help," was his rebuttal, "I need to go."

Miss Shinonome had enough: she was going to make her point clear to the stubborn boy even if it hurt in the process.

"Don't you even dare step foot out of my house!" Surprised by her tone, Ritsuka snapped his head towards her. "You're badly injured, you need medical attention, your mother is the one that beats you, and yet . . . and yet you'd going running back to her?"

Ritsuka scowled - Miss Shinonome knew she nailed him.

"It's because I care about her . . ."

"So this has been the issue all along? It's because you have internal conflicts with your mother? Aoyagi, if this persists it's better if you leave your home, stay--"

"No, I won't leave her no matter what she does to me."

Miss Shinonome's lower lip quivered slightly, her eyes became watery and the more she tried to hold her tears in the more they wanted to fall down her face. Ritsuka noticed this so he stepped away from the door and waited for his teacher to calm down.

"Look . . ."

"It's understandable, I know I love my mother too, but sometimes you must realize that they've gone too far - what's to gain when all you receive is pain and rejection?"

_She . . . She has a point . . ._

Closing his eyes, Ritsuka contemplated on whether he should leave or stay. Seeing that Miss Shinonome was serious about her decision so he decided to remain; what was the point of running? He frowned when Miss Shinonome started to cry - standing there watching her spill tears made the boy uncomfortable: what was given had to be returned.

"Miss Shinonome, please don't cry," Ritsuka told her.

Wiping at her eyes furiously she tried to clear them. Ritsuka walked towards her and tried his best to look apologetic when he was feeling far from being sorry to anyone.

"Please . . . Stop crying . . ." he said again.

"I'm sorry, Aoyagi."

-----

"Where do you think you're going?" Kio asked seriously, eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm going to look for him."

"But why? The woman that showed up took him with her so I'm sure that he's fine, don't worry about it so much, Soubi."

"You don't understand, he's important to me."

_He's as stubborn as ever, stupid idiot . . ._

"Fine, go then, see if I care!" Kio crossed his arms and looked away from the other man - despite how much he cared about the man he always found something to hate about him. If only that annoying trait would disappear then Kio would've been happy with the way he was. "If you get hurt again don't expect me to mend you!"

"All right."

"Hmph . . ."

-----

It was the next day: a bright early morning.

"Since you're injured, Aoyagi, I suggest you stay here for a while," Miss Shinonome told him. "I'll make a absent slip for you so there is no need to worry about school, I'll even bring back with me the lesson plans I'll teach to the class today . . ."

_She cares about me so much. Why?_

". . . Stay here and rest, okay?"

_Why is it that she's doing this for me?_

"Why are you so nice to me?" Ritsuka asked stupidly. Miss Shinonome blinked at him several times, taken aback by his abrupt question - he clearly saw the stupefied expression written all over her face. "If you don't want to answer it, it's all right."

_He's trying to understand . . . The answer is so obvious but I'm sure he hasn't the slightest clue what it is unless I told him . . . _

"I'll be going now - make sure you stay put and get something to eat."

". . . . . . . . ."

Ritsuka was rendered speechless, he hadn't known that Miss Shinonome could act so motherly towards someone when it looked like she never really cared for a child before. Still, Ritsuka knew he mustn't be too judgmental since he didn't really know his teacher as well as some of the other students in his class. There were reasons why he tried to avoid Miss Shinonome like she was the plague . . . every time he was around her he always felt cornered and trapped somehow - the feeling was hard to describe, all he knew was that it was there within himself.

Ritsuka touched a hand to his left cheek and immediately withdrew it when he fingered the tender bluish-green splotches marring it. A low groan escaped his lips; it really hurt : the slightest touch caused much pain to him. Thinking back to the moment his mother was brutally beating him he could picture her face easily; the angry look in her eyes never left him, they were always in the back of his mind; haunting him.

Miss Shinonome's words came to mind-

"**It's understandable, I know I love my mother too, but sometimes you must realize that they've gone too far - what's to gain when all you receive is pain and rejection?"**

_She found out._

"**So this has been the issue all along? It's because you have internal conflicts with your mother? Aoyagi, if this persists it's better if you leave your home, stay--"**

"**Don't you even dare step foot out of my house!" Surprised by her tone, Ritsuka snapped his head towards her. "You're badly injured, you need medical attention, your mother is the one that beats you, and yet . . . and yet you'd going running back to her?"**

His stomach made a grumbling sound just then, it was trying to tell him that it wanted to be filled with food. Ritsuka distinctly remember Miss Shinonome telling him to eat something before she left, her words were hurried then but carried great meaning for well-being; for strength. Walking into her kitchen he opened the refrigerator to see that she really didn't have much as far as breakfast went. His stomach growled again.

_You'll get fed soon enough._

He reached a hand in and pulled out a cup of yogurt - strawberry flavored- his favorite type of fruit no less. Tail waving back and forth in mild contentment Ritsuka sat down at the small dining table Miss Shinonome had and opened the top of the yogurt's covering. He found it strange that he couldn't find a spoon anywhere, and he didn't want to poke around in her kitchen so he decided to eat with his fingers. Dipping a finger into the gooey substance the cat-eared boy gently sucked on his yogurt covered finger when he coated it with the creamy matter.

He sat there and ate for a good while until he was done.

Chapter 11: END


	12. Mitsuketta!

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Mitsuketta! means: "I've found you!" in Japanese.

Thank you for all the reviews, guys! They really motivate me to go on. Please keep on reviewing for me. XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 12: Mitsuketta!

"Awww, Ritsuka isn't here today?" Yuiko whined, picking on her pencil as she rolled it across her desk back and forth. She looked towards Ritsuka's empty seat and wondered where he could be - today she had been patiently hoping that he'd show up since she made lunch for herself, Yayoi, and him.

_If only he was here to eat his share, I'm pretty sure he hasn't eaten cuisine from the Okinawa area before if he's a local to this town._

Miss Shinonome on the other hand was also thinking about the boy, she had forgotten that she didn't restock on her food supply so her mind was constantly worried that Ritsuka didn't get something nutritious and fulfilling to eat. It was quite a distraction although her class hadn't the slightest clue that she was feeling troubled.

As she was writing on the board she heard the classroom door slide open and close, her most heartfelt fear was confirmed when she heard Yuiko shout out his name. Turning around she saw Ritsuka standing there by the door looking at her.

_He came?_

Walking towards the boy Miss Shinonome rushed him out of the classroom and closed the door behind them. Once they were alone she looked over his face and felt around his body. Ritsuka's one open eye watched her as she busily checked him over.

"Didn't I tell you not to come today?" she told him.

"I was bored."

Miss Shinonome stood up to her full height and glared down at him. "The entire class is going to wonder what happened to you. Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"What is there to worry about, let them think what they want," Ritsuka replied.

_This is normal . . . Everything is normal. Everyone stares, points - rumors spread, it'll be no different here than it was there._

The class stared at him when he stepped back into the classroom followed closely behind by their teacher. Yuiko looked at him worriedly as he took his seat. Ritsuka's left eye was patched so he couldn't see Yuiko from a side point of view, though it didn't matter - it was better if he didn't have to look at her.

"Well . . . let's start off from the beginning once more," Miss Shinonome announced.

The class groaned.

-----

Just as the class day ended Ritsuka wasted no time in being one of the first few students to zoom out of the classroom even as he limped. He didn't bother waiting for Yuiko and Yayoi: his destination was to go home and lock himself up in his room. However, one man alone stood in his way when he reached the front gate of the school.

Soubi.

"Ritsuka, I've found you," Soubi said with relief as he walked towards the boy.

"**Yes, more than anyone else in the entire world. I truly do love you."**

Those words haunted him.

"Stay away from me," was Ritsuka's defensive retort, "don't even touch me."

_He doesn't love me. No one loves me anymore, not ever since Seimei died._

Soubi stopped and stared at the boy. Seeing him this way made his heart ache - it was a different feeling to the way he felt towards Seimei when he was injured. Yes, this time it was completely different. He hadn't realized that Ritsuka was hobbling away until he realized that he was no longer in front of him.

Soubi halted short of following when Yuiko called out to him.

"Hey, Mr. Agatsuma!" He turned to face her and Yayoi. "You hurt Ritsuka, didn't you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

_I'm sure he must have!_

"I didn't do--"

"No need to make up excuses," Yayoi interrupted.

"You two have got it all wrong, I didn't hurt him," Soubi denied.

In the time being while Ritsuka when was running home he tripped and fell hard on the left side of his cheek. The pain was so excruciating that he cried out in agony and clutched at his throbbing face. Rivets of tears poured endlessly down his cheeks.

Ritsuka stood up slowly on his wobbly legs.

_I'm still her son no matter what she says . . ._

Before he could even take a step forward someone pulled him towards himself. Long, blonde hair blinded him as Soubi leaned his head down close to his own.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka," Soubi whispered.

"Let go of me."

"Ritsuka, listen to me . . ."

"No!" Ritsuka struggled to get free but Soubi wouldn't release him. "I said let go and it's an order!" Just like that Soubi let his small Master go, turning around Ritsuka threw a disgusted look at him - it didn't look too menacing though since he was crying as well. "Don't follow me . . . that's an order, too!"

_Right now, I've never felt the desire to want someone as much as I want him now. If only Ritsuka can stop this charade and listen to me; listen to what I have to say in full._

_Who the hell does he think he is? Does he really think I want his attention? So far, he hasn't told me anything of real importance about Seimei . . . All he's told me mostly was things about "me"; things that compared and contrasted to him - not really my brother._

_-----_

Yuzuna wasn't the least bit happy that she was interrupted again while she was busy working on a report. The same masculine voice filled her ears.

"Ah, Yuzuna, you are always hard at work, aren't you?" Masao inquired of her.

"What do you want?"

"No need to sound so cold towards me, after all we did attend the same school, stayed in the same dorms, shared the same books--"

"Get to the point."

Masao coolly smiled and produced the same packet he showed her last time. "Like I said, I was going to show you what was inside here on our next visit, aren't you the least bit curious?" Yuzuna's eyes widened with uncertainty. Masao unfolded the vanilla colored flap of the folder and pulled out one single sheet of paper. "Here," he handed it to the woman sitting in front of him, "read it."

Yuzuna scanned over the paper:

Implicated Test Subject: Aoyagi, Ritsuka

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark Violet

Height: 4'8"

Weight: 89 lbs.

Assignment:  
Locate the subject, pinpoint his weaknesses and erase all traces of them. Misconduct is . . .

Yuzuna looked up at Masao, face displaying a horrified glare. "What is all this, Masao?"

"Tch, you didn't finish reading it," he told her.

"What does this all mean?" she asked again, eyes narrowing even more.

_What is he up to!_

"I'd like to say, "oh, I know!", but I'm not sure what Ritsu is up to either. That document is rather strange, isn't it? It's stranger still that he gave me that to show to the rest of you Moon members, although he told me Soubi already knew about this beforehand."

"Then that means Ritsuka is--"

"In danger?" Masao's silvery-gray eyes danced with mirth. "I doubt it." Yuzuna sighed and held up the document. "What? Not going to finish reading it?"

She shook her head. "I've seen enough."

"All right, suit yourself."

Masao placed the sheet of paper back into it's container and tucked it under his right arm. He walked past Yuzuna as he made his way towards the door, what she said at this point made him stop to look at her.

"Before you go, Masao, I'd like for you to do me a favor . . ."

Chapter 12: END


	13. Waiting On A Call

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Please read and review. Thankies. D

Yakusoku  
Chapter 13: Waiting On a Call

Ritsuka tore past his mother and headed straight for his room when he made it home that day. She relentlessly pounded on his bedroom door, demanding that she was allowed to see his wounds; it was quite ironic that she now wanted to tend to him. Ritsuka tried to shut her out by placing his pillow behind his head and wrapping it around his ears whilst trying to drown out her screams.

_I'm so confused._

He rolled onto his side and felt something hard in his right jacket pocket - it was small and rectangular in shape. He hadn't the slightest clue when he even placed something there so he pulled out the object.

_A cell phone . . .?_

The cell phone was a metallic blue, it was simple looking compared to the more fancier cell phones he has seen people carrying with them. A small cell phone keychain was tied to it; there was a cute little panda toy at the end. He looked at it curiously, wondering how a cell phone was slipped inside his pocket without his knowledge or consent. He dropped it when it rung, a weird tune rung through his ears. If he remembered the melody correctly it sounded like a ring tone for Aki Angela's, "Kiss Me Goodbye" song. Reading the name on the tiny screen it read the name Bi-chan.

_Bi-chan? Who's that?_

He answered it. "Hello?"

"Ritsuka--"

He immediately hung up, eyes growing wide with realization. The person who gave him this cell phone - the person who was known as Bi-chan - was Soubi. It started to ring again; the ring tone of "Kiss Me Goodbye" began playing.

_How . . . How did he give this to me? Was it when he hugged me back there . . .?_

_-----_

On the other end Soubi prayed that Ritsuka would pick up again . . . He had heard the sounds in the background even if it were just for a few seconds. Pounding could be heard, the boy's mother's voice floated to his ear: she sounded concerned and angry at the same time. And Ritsuka's voice . . . he sounded so curious more than anything else when he first spoke.

"Soubi . . ." The blonde turned to the other man. ". . . what I said to you earlier on was really uncalled for," Kio ran a hand through his short dirty-blonde hair, "it's just that I can't stop thinking about you. When I see you run to someone else it makes me so jealous inside. It hurts a lot, you know."

After several more rings and no answer Soubi finally decided to hang up. He looked at Kio seriously.

"I understand, Kio."

"No you don't, you're just saying that!" Kio tried his best to keep his emotions at bay, but watching Soubi stare at him the way he did only made it harder to do so. If it were possible Soubi would have stared a hole straight through him were he really like translucent, soft paper or a painting canvas. "I can't really . . . I mean I'm not too good with words and neither are you, I suppose. Yet, the way you are now pisses me off, Soubi, you're so fluid and unhindered somehow."

"What are you talking about?" Soubi asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that you seem to be able to move from one thing to the next so easily while I'm left in the dust wondering what went wrong."

_Wondering why I can't catch up to you. Be in league with you, be the one you seek or see only._

"Wondering what went wrong, Kio?" Soubi looked down at his cell phone worriedly - Kio was getting angry all over again. "Try to keep it simple."

"I can't believe you!"

Soubi gave him a funny look, his ocean blue eyes emanating a alluring color.

"What?" Soubi asked stupidly. "You sound so much like a woman, you know that?"

_His focus isn't of me, it's of that little kid. The brat that he's painted, I can see it in his eyes - he's completely all over him, every second . . . every minute, every time of the day he's on his mind: constantly._

"Never mind."

_Yeah, the way you are now, Soubi, it really pisses me off a lot._

"If--"

"I said never mind."

"Kio, I was going to ask if you wanted to eat out tonight . . . together."

"If you're buying."

"Sure." Soubi smiled ruefully.

Kio smiled back.

-----

Yayoi wondered what he was going to do the next day in class since he knew Yuiko was going to be crying over the ass wipe known as Ritsuka. It surprised him too, not just Yuiko, that he came into class looking really beat up and spent. He sighed and put his game controller down.

_This stinks, he leaves the mess for me to handle afterwards. Why doesn't Yuiko turn to him for comfort instead of me?_

"Yayoi!" his mother called.

"Yes, mother?" he called back.

"Come take out the trash!"

Yayoi turned off his Playstation 3 and walked out of his bedroom down a short hallway towards the kitchen. His mother was standing by the heap of junk tapping her foot on the ground all the while. Yayoi sweat dropped, his mother was never usually this on edge unless something was bothering her.

"Mom, is there something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?" she replied.

"If it's about Takara, I'm sure--"

"I never said it was about anything, Yayoi. Don't go putting words into my mouth," his mother snapped nervously.

_It is about her, I wonder how she's doing with dad?_

Shrugging, Yayoi hauled up the trash and walked out the front door. He stopped short though when he saw Soubi walking by his house with another man that had dirty-blonde hair. When Soubi caught sight of him he merely waved and smiled - Yayoi was glad that he didn't stop to ask him anything. It still didn't escape his mind that he believed, as well as Yuiko, that he was the one responsible for the condition Ritsuka was in; it was strange, in a way, that he followed up on anything Yuiko believed.

Even Miss Shinonome looked shocked when he came walking into the classroom, the concern in her voice was evident, even more so than she had wanted the class to come to terms with. At that time Ritsuka looked so detached and careless at best, for there were no other words to describe him when Yayoi looked at his face then. Yuiko was constantly looking at him, hoping that he'd look her way although none never came. It was quite disappointing.

Yayoi dumped the stinky heap of trash into the trash pin - the smell hurt his nose when he opened the lid - he wasted no time in closing it as quickly as possible.

It was when Miss Shinonome escorted Ritsuka out to have a talk with him when the rumors started to float amongst the students inside. So many things were being whispered that it was hard for him to decipher what anyone was saying. All the while as he watched Yuiko tremble in her seat he wanted to go to her, to aid her - help her feel less helpless if that was the case.

_One thing transpires to the next. It's a vicious cycle that never ends._

Yayoi went back to his room. When he walked by the bathroom door he could hear his mother sobbing on the other side, he was remotely aware that something was happening between Takara and his father - something was always wrong.

The phone was gone from its stand.

It was sad how some people always wait on a call that may or may never come when they most want it.

Chapter 13: END


	14. Just Another Day Without You

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 14: Just Another Day Without You

_So, this was what she wanted me to do, eh?_

Miss Shinonome sat in front of the headmaster's son, a nervous smile was pasted on her lips. It was a great honor and privilege to be able to meet a Kimikazu family member, but she couldn't help feeling uneasy. Something didn't feel right and she was sure that she was going to find out now.

"How are you today, Miss Shinonome?" Masao asked her.

Not really noticing that she was holding in her breath. Miss Shinonome puffed out, "fine."

Masao laughed while she blushed furiously, ears twitching all the while.

"How are all the students treating you? Good? Any misbehaved ones?" he asked.

"All of my students are wonderful! Sometimes there are little outbursts and arguments that occur, but other than that they're perfectly wonderful!" Miss Shinonome spouted proudly.

"There's a certain individual in your class that I'd like to talk to you about, Miss Shinonome." Masao pulled out a sheet of paper - it was a teacher's report of exchange - Miss Shinonome paled. "I believe his name is Aoyagi Ritsuka."

_What could this all possibly mean?_

"Aoyagi?"

"Yes, him."

"What is it that you'd like to say about him in particular?" Miss Shinonome asked.

"About him, I'd like to foresee to it that he spends time in my presence . . ." Miss Shinonome tensed at those words " . . . with much good intentions on my part of course, believe me." Masao slid the sheet of paper towards Miss Shinonome. "Please, sign this, my father already has a newly assigned class and classroom for you."

"But, why?"

"You're not a bad teacher, that's not the issue at hand," Masao replied. A hint of iciness came to his voice. "If you wish to continue teaching here I advise you sign it."

_Why is he doing this . . .?_

Miss Shinonome gave him a doubtful glance, although she did as she was asked.

**SHINONOME HITOMI.**

"Thank you. From now on you'll be assigned to Floor 4, Section 310A, classroom #44. My father told me that classroom has one of the best overviews of the school compared to the one you were previously occupying."

"**You're not a bad teacher, that's not the issue at hand," Masao replied. A hint of iciness came to his voice. "If you wish to continue teaching here I advise you sign it."**

She was angry.

The protective feeling she once felt towards Ritsuka came flooding back - she wanted to protect him now more than ever. The mischievous grin, the wicked look in his gray-imbued eyes, the upraised eyebrows in crooked mockery: Miss Shinonome didn't trust him at all. Yet she knew defying the headmaster's son would only prove that she would be fired right on the spot.

"All right then, thank you, Mr. Kimikazu. Shall I start there tomorrow?" Masao nodded. "Understood."

"Don't take this too personally - this wasn't by my own doing that things would turn out this way. A special request was made from someone I know." Masao smiled his usual smile. "No hard feelings?"

"None at all."

_You jerk._

_-----_

**Confused, Ritsuka asked, "what do you mean assumptions . . .?"**

"**That even though you are named, 'Loveless', you have the heart and will to love if you let it be." Soubi smiled when Ritsuka fumed angrily. "It's a natural thing, no need to get angry over it. In fact, I can say truthfully right now that I love you, Ritsuka."**

"**You . . . you love me?"**

"**Yes, more than anyone else in the entire world. I truly do love you."**

"**Are you going to turn away from me again?" Soubi called after him, vibrant blue eyes dancing with brilliance.**

"**Just leave me alone!"**

_Why? Why is it that I can't get him out of my conscience? I want him close . . . Yet, at the same time I want him far away . . . It's strange, these feelings of mine. What's the use of repeating this to myself? Self-assurance? Self-perseverance? Self . . . selfishness?_

"Ah, you're--"

Sensei was cut short of words at the sight of the poor child. This was much more worse than the last time she'd seen him injured. Getting up from her chair situated in front of her computer she went to him.

"Sensei . . ."

"Ritsuka, what happened to you?"

_His mother._

"I . . ."

_My mother . . ._

Ritsuka broke down. At home when he wanted to cry he didn't because he knew he wasn't allowed. His mother saw it as a weakness - whenever she saw him leak water from his eyes she always misinterpreted it. So, as a result, he learned to hold it all in ever since his brother's death.

_Now, usually only Sensei sees me this way._

"Shhhh, you're all right," Sensei soothed, she gently embraced the broken boy, "come on, sit down on the couch."

_Everyone says to me: "you're all right." I want to believe that so much, I want to so badly that sometimes it feels as if such comforts - even words, are out of my reach. Much too far from me._

As if right on cue Ritsuka's cell phone started to ring. Sensei was surprised - Ritsuka ignored it. The ring tone repeated itself over and over several times.

_This stupid thing . . . It's much more bothersome than it's even worth._

"I hate him," Ritsuka suddenly said.

"Masao?" His Sensei was rather confused as to who he disliked without saying a given name of any sort.

"Him, too."

"Him, too?"

_Too? Does he hate Soubi as well then?_

The cell phone continued to ring. Getting annoyed Ritsuka took it out of his pocket and tried to fling it across the room. He was stopped before it could be done, however. He looked up at his Sensei helplessly with tears streaming down either side of his face.

"Don't throw it, Ritsuka."

"It's him! He keeps calling me! I'm . . . I'm sick of it!" the boy cried.

Ritsuka accidentally clicked the receive button. Soubi's voice floated from the phone.

"Ritsuka, answer me, I know you're there."

"You see, Sensei?" Ritsuka whispered desperately. "He keeps on calling."

"May I see the phone?" Ritsuka handed it to her without protests. She cleared her throat before speaking into the cell phone. "Soubi, it's me."

"Yu-Yuzuna?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, it's me, I haven't talked to you in a--"

"Where's Ritsuka?" Soubi cut her off curtly.

Yuzuna watched as the child rolled over on the couch and curled up in on himself. His dark cat ears were flat against his head and his tail twitched back and forth in quick pulses. The boy was most likely more agitated than angry so it seemed based on her experiences with him.

"He's here with me . . ."

"May I talk to him?"

_He makes it sound as if it's such an urgent thing to do. Soubi, you should know Ritsu will get in the way._

"He's sleeping," she lied, "perhaps later. Goodbye."

Yuzuna hung up before Soubi could even say anything else. She sighed as she clicked the end button to signal an end to the call. Soubi was taking things a little too far.

"Sensei."

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"My eye hurts." He was clutching at it tenderly.

She knelt down beside him on the couch. With his consent she carefully took the gauze off to have a look at it. Luckily his eye was still a normal violet like his other counterpart, but he had trouble opening it when she asked if he could.

"All I can do is to get it re-patched with some medicine to help with the swelling," she told him.

"Okay."

_I feel like I can tell her a lot of things I wouldn't normally tell other people . . ._

_-----_

Soubi sighed and laid back on his bed, a frown was evident on his face. Little did he know that Ritsuka was feeling the need to be near him and away from him at the same time. Little did he know how much the child could hate him; or perhaps even secretly like; maybe love. The painting of the boy that he was so fond of was proudly displayed in a portrait framed with silver trimming and genuine glass - Mr. Tanaka praised it with much delight - Soubi was sure he would have liked to keep it in the classroom if he allowed it.

Although Soubi knew better.

_One day, I'm going to show this painting to you, Ritsuka._

Chapter 14: END


	15. New Teacher and Classmate

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 15: New Teacher and Classmate

"Good morning, students," the class looked on in eager silence, "my name is Mr. Kimikazu and I shall be your new teacher as of today and for the remainder of the year."

"Mr. Kimikazu? You have the same name as the school!" one kid shouted.

Masao simply smiled and bowed. He could feel one student alone out of the rest stare at him intently. His smile only grew wider and a twinkle came to his eyes.

"Aside from having a new teacher you all also have a new classmate," Masao announced. A small, shy looking girl stepped out from behind him, her soft brown eyes looked at everyone for the briefest of moments. "Everyone, say hello to Hayabi, Takara."

"Hello, Hayabi!" the class chorused. "Welcome!"

All heads turned to Yayoi.

_They're all staring at him. Is he surprised?_

"What?" Yayoi asked.

_I wonder what Takara is doing here, she isn't even in my grade . . ._

Ritsuka watched as Masao leaned down towards the girl's mouth; it looked like she whispered something into his ear. He nodded and pointed to a seat beside Yayoi. Unbeknownst to the midnight haired boy Takara gave him a appalling glance before walking by him and taking her seat.

_Was that who he was referring to? He's the Sacrifice . . .? He looks a little scary._

Yayoi instantly turned towards his sister. "I can't believe you're actually here," he breathed out.

_What kind of arrangement was it this time?_

"I can't believe it either," she replied softly. Her eyes sparkled. "Although I'm happy that I can see you again . . . was mom crying yesterday?"

_Of course, she always does whenever she hears your voice . . . _

"No."

"Okay, good."

Everyone looked at Masao when Yuiko asked a question that had been on all their minds - even Ritsuka's.

"What happened to Miss Shinonome?"

"Well," Masao looked towards the pink haired girl who asked the question in particular, "she has been moved to a higher floor and different classroom with a new set of students. It's not that she didn't like all of you, in fact, she said you all were wonderful to her. Sometimes things happen that are meant to happen."

_What the hell is he doing here?_

_I can see it now, the provocative look in his eyes. What is he thinking at this very moment? He's such an alert boy, my father could benefit from men like him._

Yayoi, too, had things to worry about. He watched as Yuiko tried to grab Ritsuka's attention with her eyes, although it didn't look like he was going to be steered towards her. His main focus seemed to be on their new teacher.

Right when the school bell rung Ritsuka was cornered by his new teacher. He had remained in his seat because Masao told him to stay there. Both Yuiko and Yayoi weren't allowed to wait for him, so they went out of the classroom and down the hallway to wait for him.

"Don't you look quite lovely," Masao teased, obviously bad-mouthing his appearance sarcastically.

Ritsuka crossed his arms and glared at him. "Why are you doing this?" Masao feigned a look of pure innocence. "Don't play dumb with me, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"The smell . . ."

"Smell?" Ritsuka gave him a confused look.

"The scent of the burning body, it was rather awful," Masao said, completely sidestepping Ritsuka's question altogether. "The look on the other children's' faces, the ghastly screams - the hollow stare your brother produced. The entourage of school teachers coming in, flooding the place . . . It--"

"You liar!" Ritsuka's tail was bristling. "You know more than what you were letting on before!"

"You weren't even there to see it, or were you now?" Ritsuka visibly shook at the mention of that. "Say, where were you on the day your brother burned, where were you when he created his own undoing in your seat in that particular elementary school?"

"That's enough."

"Don't be bashful, Ritsuka."

"I said that's enough!"

_I don't want to hear anymore. I can't remember . . ._

_He's crumbling at the mention of his deceased older brother. What great power he holds over this boy even in death, it seems he'll never escape from it. It's a reality to him in itself._

"I gotta go." Ritsuka moved Masao's hand away and stood up from his seat. When he reached the classroom door he turned around to say, "Takara, there's something strange about her."

Masao merely shrugged and smiled. His expressive features standing out all the more when he did that.

Outside by the hallway Yayoi and Yuiko fell in step with Ritsuka when he walked by them. Yayoi and Yuiko exchanged glances before she spoke.

"Are you feeling better today?" He nodded. "Good . . . that's good, did you get in trouble with our new teacher?" He shook his head, eyes never tilting away from his straightforward stare. "Oh, well, um . . . I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house again."

Ritsuka closed his one eye - he slowly nodded.

"Yayoi, you come too, it'll just be like last time!"

_Great, I'm always a side addition._

"Sure, I'll come."

_At least she invited me this time._

"Look out the window, that creep is out there again." Yayoi noted. "It's even creepier that he's looking right at us."

"Right! About him," Yuiko stepped in front of Ritsuka, stopping him from walking any farther, "he was the one that hurt you, wasn't he?"

_Soubi?_

"No, it wasn't him." Ritsuka gave Yuiko a strange look.

"Oh, my god!"

"What?" Yayoi asked, somewhat startled, ears perking up.

"We need to apologize to him now after accusing him like that!"

_Accuse? They accused him? Why do people make weird assumptions that they aren't sure are facts. Especially something about him and me._

Ritsuka locked eyes with him when he looked out the window. In Soubi's eyes there was a faraway, sorrowful look to them - Ritsuka couldn't quite make sense of it.

When they reached the front gate of the school Ritsuka stopped short of it in fear of getting too close to the blonde haired man. Both of his friends looked at him quizzically. Ritsuka looked down when Soubi approached them instead.

"Mr. Agatsuma, hi," Yuiko said tentatively. He looked at her, but said nothing. "I'm sorry about yesterday . . . I mean Yayoi and I are sorry about yesterday. We blindly accused you without any indication from Ritsuka that you hurt him so we're really sorry."

She bowed and Yayoi followed suit though he was a little off.

"It's not a problem." His main object of desire and concern was the midnight haired boy.

"Here." Ritsuka stretched out an arm towards Soubi, the blue metallic colored cell phone in hand. "I thought I'd give it back since I don't need it."

"Mr. Agatsuma gave you a cell phone?" Yuiko asked.

Yayoi stared at it. _Does he know him that well?_

Soubi smiled. "Keep it."

"I don't want it."

Yuiko's question was ignored so it seemed.

"That was a gift from me to you so we could keep in touch," Soubi explained, saying something that was quite obvious to any two people that had cell phones and were acquainted to one another: friendly or not too friendly.

"But I don't want it, I never asked you to give me one," Ritsuka fired back.

"It belonged to someone close to you . . . that's why I gave it to you. I'm sure you know who it once laid claim to?" Ritsuka's hand tightened around the cell phone momentarily. "Keep it."

_Was this Seimei's cell phone? I believe he did have one before._

"Fine, I'll keep it since you keep on insisting that I should." He grabbed Yayoi's wrist and started to pull him along. "Come on."

"He-hey, don't tug me! Tug Yuiko!" Yayoi protested.

"Wait." They all heard Soubi say.

He strolled over to the boy and pecked him lightly on his uninjured cheek. Yuiko gasped out of jealousy, Yayoi did a double-take, and Ritsuka blushed. Soubi stood up straight and happily smiled.

"What the hell was that for?" Ritsuka looked from Yuiko to Yayoi, fearing the expressions he'd see from the both of them.

"A kiss goodbye." Soubi winked through his spectacles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't believe he kissed you!" Yuiko nearly shrieked, pointing a hand at Soubi - heat was rising to her cheeks as well.

"Give it a rest, Yuiko, it was only on the cheek," Yayoi said. "And about my wrist, Aoyagi, mind letting go?"

Chapter 15: END


	16. To You, What Am I?

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: The layout for this chapter was different than what I've written here, but I like the sound of this version better so you folks get this longer-than-usual one. To me, this chapter required a lot of thinking since I didn't want to reveal too much too quickly, although it appears like I have. But do not worry! . . . Enjoy, read, and please leave me a review. Thank you! (o w o)v

Yakusoku  
Chapter 16: To You, What Am I?

Girls of all shapes and sizes were huddled around their many groups whispering things to one another as they glanced around themselves conspicuously. It didn't only pertain to the ladies, boys, as well as the girls were talking. It was quite obvious to anyone near enough to them to tell that they were having conversations about the new student in Floor 2, Section 100C: classroom #25.

Hayabi Takara was the glorified topic of the whole school.

Her gentle brown eyes swept across the school courtyard, looking for someone in particular that she was told to keep an eye out for. She, by far, made no mistake the other day - the boy she walked past really was the Sacrifice, even from a foot's length away she felt a permeating aura coming off of him in erratic if not focused waves. Her destiny lied in the hands of that boy; he alone had power over her even if he was not to realize it at this very moment. It was because she was the one that matched his name.

She too, was called Loveless.

_My happening upon you is not by chance._

_----- _

Several girls and boys approached Ritsuka and his so-called-friends when they were sitting on a school bench pretty much minding their own businesses - even among one another much to Ritsuka's enjoyment of doing so.

"Hurry, ask him," one of the girls fearfully said. Her large pearly-blue colored eyes observed him carefully.

_Oh my god, he looks even more eerie up close! I don't see how Maki can stand sitting behind him! I bet his back looks creepy, too!_

A girl not much taller than the previous girl who spoke stepped forward bravely; the other students stared at her in awe. Ritsuka rolled his eyes, they were all acting like she was a knight in shining armor coming up to speak to a monster, in other words: was him.

"A . . . Ao . . ." She was struggling to say his name - the sight and sound of her was quite pitiful. Gulping loudly, she said it one false swoop, "AOYAGI, ARE YOU SOMEHOW CONNECTED TO THAT NEW GIRL IN OUR CLASS? SHE WAS LOOKING AT YOU FUNNY FOR MOST OF THE DAY."

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuka asked. He hadn't noticed the girl's weird glances at all.

_Rumors, it seems to be the same here like it was there. The only difference is the appearance of the students, but they all act the same. I wonder if something bad is going to happen around me again? Why do they all look so fearful towards me? Am I like a curse?_

This time a boy spoke up because Maki (everyone was calling her that when she backed off) decided she'd step away. Yayoi and Yuiko said nothing when the boy spoke, even Ritsuka was silent for a moment.

"Not only does she look at you funny, she also has the same last name as Hayabi here," the boy looked at Yayoi briefly, "you two are related, aren't you?"

"She and I are related," Yayoi stated. "In fact, we're brother and sister."

Murmurs broke out between the gathered students.

He wasn't going to lie to anyone, despite how the gossip was going to circulate among the students now did not concern him in the least. Revealing the truth was better than hiding it; results from such actions usually made it worse than it could have been originally.

The rumor brigade trotted off at full speed when Ritsuka gave them a look that could have killed anyone who was afraid of him enough. Yayoi was a little unnerved by the glare as well, however, Yuiko, on the other hand, seemed unaffected. Ritsuka's eyes caught sight of the new girl - she was little more than a few meters away, looking around in earnest for someone. When their eyes locked the dark haired boy couldn't really comprehend what she was trying to convey with her sudden all-too-serious looking mud-colored orbs.

-----

Ritsuka was lying on his bed staring blankly up at the ceiling, both eyes looking up (his eye patch having been removed earlier that day), when he heard gentle tapping on his window. He chose to ignore it until the taps became louder and more rapid in motion. Irked, he turned his head to the side to look at the window - through the window covering he could see an outline of someone sitting hunched by the windowpane.

_It's him again, why the hell is he bothering me at a time like this?_

Ritsuka got off his bed and went to the window. When he opened it Soubi embraced him.

"Ritsuka," he gently breathed by his left ear.

"Is something the matter?" Ritsuka tried to step back, but was unable to due to Soubi's cage-like arms wrapped around him. "Y-you're shaking . . ."

"I'm happy, Ritsuka," was his response. It sounded rather joyful in tone and nuance.

_Happy?_

"What for?"

"I'm happy that I can see you again." Ritsuka blushed and tried to pry Soubi's arms off himself. "You've been avoiding me lately, you hadn't returned my calls either. Now that I can see you again . . . I'm really happy."

"No need to make such a big fuss so let go of me," Ritsuka reprimanded.

_He feels so warm._

Soubi only hugged him tighter to himself.

"Let's go out today, Ritsuka, just you and me." The boy was flabbergasted, it was going to be dark soon outside so he didn't see the point in going anywhere. "We can go to that park by your school."

"Why . . . why do you want to go there?"

"Come."

Soubi let him go and started to pull him by the arm. Ritsuka didn't have much choice, or rather he did, yet he complied to Soubi's wishes because of his relentless tugging. A cool breeze was blowing by when the midnight haired boy stepped out into the open. The last of the sun's rays hit him in the face, triggering an automatic arm to come up to shield his sensitive eyes. Soubi noticed the action.

"I sat up on your rooftop once," Soubi suddenly said.

Ritsuka gave him a surprised look. "My rooftop with Seimei?" Soubi nodded. "So that means you have come to our house before," Ritsuka's eyes started to light up, "although I've never seen you inside. Did you always sneak in through the window?"

_I remember one thing: Seimei always had his bedroom door locked when he was home . . ._

Soubi laughed at Ritsuka's instantaneous change in demeanor. All of a sudden he wanted to talk amiably in cheery bliss.

_Whenever it comes to him, huh? He has such a big brother complex issue, however, I find that quite endearing in a way. To have someone care about you; think about you, even when you are no longer alive._

"To the park, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

"I . . . I suppose."

At the park Soubi and Ritsuka were seated on a wooden picnic bench via table contraption. They were in an area that was pretty secluded, and had a lot of trees that surrounded them; giving them some semblance of privacy.

Ritsuka watched as Soubi pulled out his cell phone.

"I want to show you something."

Soubi handed the cell phone over to the boy.

"This was you?" A small yet gentle smile managed to make it's way up Ritsuka's lips: Soubi was rather pleased by the reaction. He smiled happily at the twelve-year-old.

_When he was a boy . . ._

"Yes, that's me. That picture was taken when I was around you age."

Ritsuka stared at the small picture a little while longer. He tried his best to store the image in his head, even though he knew it'd amount to nothing; he'd soon forget. In the picture Soubi looked like he was happily smiling, a huge grin plastered onto his face. He had beautiful blonde colored ears and short, wispy hair that fell around his face. Even then he had something to cover the skin around his neck - bandages to be precise.

"Soubi . . ."

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"The word, 'Beloved' . . . how did you get it on your--"

"I was born with it."

Ritsuka's eyes widened considerably. His expression didn't change until something flashed in front of his face.

Dazed, he said, "what the?"

"Your memories - you like to snapshot them into pictures, don't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"**You know, you look really cute for Seimei's little brother, he's told me things about you. I'm excited to learn much more," Soubi told the boy.**

_Did Seimei tell him?_

Ignoring his question, Soubi continued, "you should have seen the look on your face. It was quite charming."

"Let me see your camera," he said, his left ear twitched for a moment out of irritation by the annoying man in front of him.

"Is that an order?" Soubi asked quickly.

"Does everything have to be an order?" Ritsuka reached for the camera again, only missing it once more.

"If you want something, all you have to do is command me for it."

Ritsuka stopped trying to reach for it - he looked up at Soubi long and hard. The forlorn look was in his eyes again, Ritsuka didn't quite understand why.

"What am I to you, Soubi? Can you honestly answer that?" The boy's ears perked up expectantly, awaiting a reply.

"Of course, you are my Master."

The midnight haired boy felt hurt by that simple response. It was just like the other time, Soubi could say things so easily in a laid-back manner. Most things that he did say was always annoying.

"What you say hurt people, Soubi . . . they even hurt me as well," Ritsuka blurted, cat ears starting to droop.

_This time I'm not going to run away._

_Pain . . . I was taught to . . . I was taught to withstand it. It no longer numbs me._

"What is it that you want me to say, then?"

The boy was taken aback by those words; he hadn't really thought about that at all.

_That's right, what do I want from him? It'll only amount to nothing . . ._

His only combat was, "I don't want to make memories with people that mean nothing to me."

Soubi actually smiled at those words. Ritsuka had said a powerful thing: it suited him well. The boy didn't really see what there was to smile about.

"If that's the way you feel about me, if that's what I am to you. Then so be it."

"Wait!" He heard himself hurriedly say - he wanted to correct things. "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

"You . . ." Ritsuka bowed his head out of self-pity, ". . . you knew my brother, so you're not meaningless . . . to me . . ."

Chapter 16: END

**Ritsuka: **What the hell was that all about? You made me say something similar, TOO similar to my animated self . . .

**Yuina: **I know. It matched what I was trying to convey so I went ahead and used it. I have disclaimer rights, Ri-chan, so back off . . .!

**Ritsuka: **Tch, don't call me that.

**Yuina:** WHY NOT, Ri-chan?

**Ritsuka: **How about you call Yuiko: Yu-chan, and Yayoi: Yoi-chan?

**Yuina: **(laughs) You're too funny!


	17. What I See In You

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 17: What I See In You

Soubi handed the camera over when Ritsuka finally, if not reluctantly demanded that he see it. Examining it, Ritsuka placed it over his eye and looked out of the lens - without warning he also snapped a picture of Soubi. It was quite funny because in the picture his eyes were closed, due to the fact that he was not prepared for the flash a camera usually created to light up the scenery. Soubi blinked, of course.

"That was payback," Ritsuka made note.

"May I see the picture?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka shook his head and actually grinned a wide grin, this, which in turn, made the blonde grin as well.

_You look better this way when you smile, Ritsuka. You really do._

"Um, Soubi?" The blonde gave him an inquiring look. "It's getting dark so I was thinking that we should head back."

"If that's what you want. Sure."

On their way back little was to be said between the two, silence was a welcoming feeling at this point in time. Without really caring what would happen Soubi drew his small Master close to himself with a sweep of an arm, Ritsuka stumbled for a second out of pure shock, however, he recovered quickly and kept pace with the man. His cheeks were flaming like they'd never been cherry-colored red in his entire life - it was strange to the boy that he felt most embarrassed now - of all times to be.

"Are you cold?" Soubi asked, breaking the silence that seemed to have dissipated anyways with the sounds of a oncoming train nearby. "I can give you my scarf to wear."

"N-no, I'm fine," Ritsuka replied softly. The hostility in his tone and behavior seemingly vanished for the time being, it having been left behind in the park this one cool evening.

A couple that were holding hands merrily walked by; they gave Ritsuka and Soubi glances of awe. To anyone other than Soubi and the boy people would have thought that they were close siblings or friends walking home together in an intimate manner, which, to some Japanese people did not seem inappropriate. Much like the couple that had walked past them - they looked at them with sincere modesty behind their bright smiles.

"Ritsuka, there's still something else that I'd like to show you, you refused my offer the other time. Are you willing to come see it now?" Ritsuka gave Soubi a preparative glance, ears starting to go on flat on the top of his head. "But if you're not ready for such a feat, I understand."

"I'll go, just this once . . . Okay?" The boy sounded rather frightened. He didn't know what Soubi's intentions were despite the fact that he was revered as a Master by him.

"Everything will be all right. There's simply something I want to show you, no harm will come your way. I promise."

_Mother is going to be mad at me when I get home . . . that late._

"Actually . . ." Ritsuka looked away, his appearance taking on a sad expression ". . . I think I'll go home instead. Perhaps some other time."

"That's fine."

**Confused, Ritsuka asked, "what do you mean assumptions . . .?"**

"**That even though you are named, 'Loveless', you have the heart and will to love if you let it be." Soubi smiled when Ritsuka fumed angrily. "It's a natural thing, no need to get angry over it. In fact, I can say truthfully right now that I love you, Ritsuka."**

**----- **

"Is your eye still hurting?" Ritsuka's Sensei asked him.

"No."

She touched around the wound lightly. "It looks healed, do you think you can open it a little wider?"

He obliged to her question and opened it wider. She smiled when she noticed that the boy did not wince from pain whatsoever, it was a good sign that his eye recovered smoothly.

"Sensei," he suddenly said, she gave him a inquisitive glance, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead, that's what I'm here for."

Ritsuka opened both of his eyes fully and looked at her. "I've been thinking about what's happened to me so far in my life . . ."

"Go on," Yuzuna urged, "I'm listening."

_My former teacher, Miss Shinonome, Yuiko, Yayoi, Soubi, and even you, Sensei. And everyone else that I see . . ._

". . . Miss Shinonome, my school teacher," Ritsuka was finding it rather difficult to continue - the way his Sensei stared at him gave him a odd chill, ". . . she said that I should leave my mother." Ritsuka pursed his lips together out of annoyance, the hostile emotions he kept bottled up during his time with Soubi and until now seemingly wanted to resurface. "I love my mother even if she beats me, I still want to be around her." The child projected hurt innocence behind his youthful, violet eyes. "Is that bad?"

"Ah, well, a mother's abuse should never be taken lightly, Ritsuka. However, I'm sure your teacher is right, you'd be best off living somewhere free from such notions." Despite the way she was carefully wording things the boy glared at her. "I'm not going to file it and enforce you to, it's merely a suggestion - you should really think about it."

"I have thought about it. In fact, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately . . ."

Ritsuka's posture became much more subdued when Yuzuna gave him a disarming smile.

"I see," Yuzuna stretched for a moment and stifled a yawn behind one of her hands, "is that the only thing bothering you?"

"You seem tired." Ritsuka made sure to say nothing more when his Sensei gave him a alarming glance - it seemed like she was afraid that he would be angry with her.

"I am tired I will admit," she replied.

"Then I think it'd be better if I leave and come back some other time," Ritsuka told her. His expression showed no signs of anger as he spoke.

"No, no, don't do that, you've come all--"

"I always come here, it's not a big deal." His violet eyes stared at her avidly as she chewed at her bottom lip; it was strange how the boy suddenly made her feel at unease. "I'll see you next week, Sensei."

Ritsuka stood up and left her office.

_He seems to have changed a little somehow._

_ -----  
_

Yayoi pondered over the day's events at school today. The girls and boys that approached them and asked them questions that were quite unnecessary, and mostly likely none of their business to know to begin with. Takara suddenly came back into the picture - she was here in his home with their mother out in the kitchen. It didn't slip his mind as to what the other students said about her: she gave Ritsuka funny looks when they were in the classroom.

_Since when did dad decidedly fork her over to us? I thought he'd sworn to never let her step foot inside this house again? _

Someone knocked on his bedroom door then, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Come on in."

Takara peeked through the door when she opened it. "Hi, big brother." A huge grin was mapped onto her face. "What are you doing?"

_I need to know._

_What is he thinking right now?_

"Takara . . ."

"It's about me and dad, isn't it?" she asked, cheeks igniting with color. "You wanna know why dad let me come back here, don't you?"

"Well . . ."

"What do you see in me, Yayoi, what do you think of your little sister now?" Confused, Yayoi gave her a funny look. "Look at me and I mean really look at me . . ."

"You-you couldn't have . . ."Yayoi looked at her ears. ". . . he would never do such a thing, would he?"

"That's a part of it . . . There's more but I'm afraid I can't tell you or else I'd have to suffer the consequences. You do understand, right?"

"Has mom noticed this . . .?"

"Not yet, although I plan on telling her sometime in the near future."

_There's this insignia burned upon my flesh, you'd never understand if I told you, my dearest brother._

Chapter 17: END


	18. The Key To the Source

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Nothing to do with this, but I watched one episode of "Ultra Maniac" where Tsujiai's cat became a human, and the results were quite hilarious! D Maybe I should turn Ritsuka into a cat . . . I'm just kidding. That's too bizarre. 3

Yakusoku  
Chapter 18: The Key To the Source

"Don't look so glum!" Takara tried her best to smile. "You should be happy that I am here!"

_What was mom crying about before when she was on the phone . . .?_

_My insides are queasy, always be there for me, brother._

"I am glad, but aren't you going to go back to dad soon?"

_Despite what you did to get here I'm sure he won't let you stay . . ._

"I'm staying here so don't you worry about a thing. I even requested to be in the same class as you so we could be closer to one another. It's been so long since we've last seen each other, you know."

"How the hell did you get the school to do that when you're supposed to be in the fifth grade, Takara?" Yayoi asked.

"It's rather complicated, I don't think I should tell you."

Everything was being set into motion, the wheel of fate was forever turning. One thing always transpires to the next; it's a vicious cycle that never ends. Let truth be foretold and bygones be bygones, because one day things were bound to change.

_In the midst of it all it will come down to one individual, right, Ritsu?_

_----- _

At school in the classroom Takara seemed like a completely different person, almost like a stranger to Yayoi. She was no longer jubilant and lively like she was at home; here, she was much more quiet and attentive to things. Yayoi thought the changing act was for the best in her case.

_I feel as if I no longer know her, has it really been that long since we were apart?_

Takara couldn't keep her eyes away from the boy that was sitting across from her - she belonged with him. It had been destined to be ever since she was born, Ritsu had proven to her that he was correct. The single word that was singed upon her skin, making her unto something otherworldly, sometimes she even doubted if she was a human being anymore.

_Fighters. Sacrifices. What does this all lead to anyway?_

During the lunch period she was out on the prowl again, she was constantly searching for the midnight-haired boy. People would often stare at her and whisper to each other, but none dared ever approach her. Takara didn't mind, they weren't her concern so she didn't care about what they were saying, her sole focus was on the boy named Ritsuka. She alone needed to come to terms with her destiny and reach out for the key; her source. However, she knew someone stood in the way, that someone was an obstacle Ritsu told her to delete if she had to - she hadn't met the person yet, although she was sure she would soon.

Out on the other end of the school campus Ritsuka, Yayoi, and Yuiko were once again mobbed by students. Maki and the other girls and boys from the other day walked up to them as causally as they could, Maki, as the spokesperson for the group stepped up once more to the frontlines.

Like a battle that was about to begin she prepared to arm herself with her mouth.

"Aoyagi, hi," she said nervously.

"What is it that you want this time?" Ritsuka nonchalantly asked.

Maki gulped and fidgeted with her fingers like they were the most fascinating things around her. She stared at her hands long and hard, not bothering to look at the boy, she asked, "um, our class wants to know if you have a thing with the new girl . . . I mean she's always looking at you in class. It's kind of creepy."

"So?"

_They're asking the same questions with different words . . . What's the point of answering to these moronic buffoons?_

Yayoi took it up a notch.

"What is she to all of you? If you find her so creepy why not just leave her alone, ignore her. She's my sister so I don't want anyone talking mess about her behind her back, if you want to say something say it to her face."

"Well, we're not trying to badmouth her," Maki defended, taking a stance of her own, her classmates behind her cheered her on.

"That's not what I'm hearing from your mouth."

Yuiko was at a loss as she stood in the sidelines watching the two argue back and forth. She knew as well as the others that Ritsuka was a constant eye toy for the new girl, even she knew that that girl was constantly staring at her but like Yayoi stated - she simply ignored her. Somehow though, she felt like it was her time to speak up.

"Listen here," all heads turned to Yuiko, "why do you guys have to make such a big deal about Takara and Ritsuka? Just because they're the newest members of our class thus far doesn't mean you have the right to bombard Ritsuka with questions!"

"You addressed him by his first name!" Maki gasped.

"Twice, too!" another student added.

They were only making it worse.

"I've always called him by his first name because I wanted to be his friend," Yuiko's cheeks flushed a crimson red as she continued, "although he doesn't call me that deep down inside I'm sure he appreciates the things Yayoi and I do for him."

_Appreciate them?_

"I've never asked for anything," Ritsuka intervened.

Yuiko's heated expression faltered while Yayoi gaped at him - obviously angry with what he just said in front of everyone.

_That's right, I've never asked for anything from the either of you . . . so why go on making such a fuss?_

"Well, well, why is everyone gathered here? Is it a group discussion?"

"Takara!" Yayoi exclaimed.

_No more waiting, it's time I truly meet him face to face._

_----- _

"You wanted me out here so what's the deal?" Ritsuka asked.

She chose to take them to a secluded area of the school without his classmates to hover around them.

Takara smiled and drew up her left shirt sleeve, the word Ritsuka was known as was etched upon her skin.

"Your name is Loveless and I bear the mark, do you understand?" she asked, smile never fading.

"**. . . About your name, Ritsuka, did you find another that matched yours?"**

". . . . . . . . ."

"You're speechless, is it that shocking to you?" Takara waited for the boy to say something but nothing came forth other than a choked murmur. She sighed at that. "It means that I'm the one that matches you, in other words you could say you're the key and I'm your source."

Ritsuka finally found his voice. "You were born with it."

"Yes, I was."

_My separation from my mom and brother was painful all because of this stupid mark._

"You're just like Soubi."

"Soubi?"

_Is he the person Ritsu was referring me to as an obstacle?_

"It's quite obvious at this point - you're going to say that I'm your Master and you'll do my bidding no matter what it is. Simply because you somehow matched my name."

"It's destiny, Aoyagi, so why push it away?"

"Nothing is destiny."

"I'm your Fighter and you're my Sacrifice, even before I was born, even before you were born, we were destined to be with one another. Let's forge a bond so strong that no one shall be able to break it . . . Just you and me."

"Sacrifice?" It seemed like Ritsuka was taking it the wrong way from impression. "Do you actually believe I'll be your sacrifice for some sick ritual of sorts?"

"It's not a ritual."

_Soubi has some explaining to do . . ._

"I don't want to hear it anymore, I don't know who you think you are but you can't come up to me and say that we are destined to be. And they were right, you are creepy."

"Creepy?"

"You stare at me."

Chapter 18: END


	19. Raising the Stakes

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: If you don't know who Yamoto and Kouya are (I'm pretty sure anyone reading this fic already knows) they are girls who are paired together, and work under Nagisa. Yamoto is the Sacrifice and Kouya is the Fighter.

Have a upcoming Happy New Year!

Yakusoku  
Chapter 19: Raising the Stakes

"No, let me see that; you're doing it wrong," the voice of the person who spoke sounded a lot like Seimei; the sound was stern and commanding, "Ritsuka, that's incorrect."

A small boy dressed in a red cozy wool jacket pouted and crossed his arms. "But I wanna do it. You said I could."

"Wait a moment." Seimei went in front of the child, blocking his way to the snowman. "You needed a head for it."

It all became distorted - intangible.

Static hindered everything.

"Ritsuka, come here to mommy . . ."

Violet eyes snapped open. They roamed around his dark room; it was as if they were looking for something that didn't even exist. Or moreover: something that was gone long ago.

_It's raining outside._

Ritsuka could hear the droplets of water pounding on his window. The sound in itself was a eerie, melodious tune; many people interpreted in many different ways. Something small and bright caught his eye: the cell phone. Flipping the lid he read the text Soubi sent him.

RITSUKA, I'M OUT IN A DOWNPOUR WITH MY DRUNK FRIEND. MIND BRINGING US SOME UMBRELLAS?

BI-CHAN

_Thoughtless bastard._

It was insane to think that Soubi didn't realize it was the middle of the night or that he didn't want to walk in the rain. Calling on a child no less for such petty requests was beyond the midnight-haired boy. Soubi never thought things through.

Ritsuka messaged back.

WHERE ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND?

His cell phone flashed when Soubi responded.

HILTON'S BAR. IT'S NOT TOO FAR FROM WHERE YOU LIVE. IF YOU DO COME JUST COME ON OVER TO MY PLACE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT. WERE YOU SLEEPING, BY THE WAY?

His reply.

I WAS, BUT I WOKE UP AND SAW YOUR MESSAGE. I'LL COME . . . WAIT FOR ME THRE.

Ritsuka's cell phone flashed once more, although this time he needn't to look at it because he already knew what his response was.

THANKS.

Getting out of bed Ritsuka changed out of his pajamas and into a pair of blue jeans, and a red long-sleeved fleece shirt. Opening his bedroom door he peeked out of it with his head to make sure the coast was clear; everything was quiet and dark. Down the hall was his mother's bedroom. He could hear the television playing in her room, despite the fact that he was sure she was asleep.

Inching past the hallway he made his way towards the front door. To the wall opposite the door there lined a array of umbrellas, boots, and raincoats. Ritsuka slipped on a raincoat with matching boots. A loud thud was heard; he froze at the sound and stared at the empty hallway - he couldn't tell if his mother was awake, or something was knocked over in her sleep.

"Hurry up and go."

Seimei's voice floated through his mind. He did a double-take when he thought he saw his older brother standing not too far from him. Nothing was there though.

Grabbing three umbrellas, Ritsuka went out the front door into the pouring rain. As he walked beneath his yellow-colored umbrella he was holding above his head, he was holding the other two in his free arm. Here, as he took stride he had time to think over some things.

_Seimei's words became Soubi's promise to me. How come I never knew he had a adult friend? How could I be with him like this . . .? And that girl at school; she claims we are destined to be. It's strange. Nothing seems normal around me anymore._

Right when Ritsuka reached the intersection of the town he saw the Hilton's Bar right across the street. Underneath the roofed building outside stood Soubi and his friend. When he saw the boy he waved to him.

_I can't believe I actually came out here._

_Thank you, Ritsuka._

Ritsuka handed over the umbrellas. He made a move to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he heard Soubi ask.

It was predictable.

"Home. Where else?" Ritsuka rolled his eyes at him.

"Didn't you read the text I sent you?" Ritsuka nodded briskly. "Then--"

"I'd rather go home, that's all. If my mother wakes up and sees that I'm not in my bed she will be angry."

_His mother again, huh?_

"Oh, I see. Good night, then."

"Good night."

They departed ways as Ritsuka began his short walk home.

-----

Sunshine filtered in through his window, hitting his face in a dimensional angle. The dark-haired boy tried to rub at his eyes - his hands stopped short of movement. Sleepily, he opened them to see that he was restrained to his bed. His hands and feet were tied together with rope; what finished his imprisoned predicament was a chain around his neck that was locked to the bedpost.

_Oh no, did mother find out?_

"You aren't my son," he heard his mother say, "what kind of son of mine would sneak out at night in the rain?"

". . . . . . ."

Ritsuka was speechless.

-----

A girl in a plum-colored dress dialed several digits onto her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yamoto."

"Yes?"

"This is Nagisa, I have something for you and Kouya to do. But first I'd like you to get rid of a certain woman for me . . ."

"Did Ritsu ask for this . . .?"

"More or less. Your first target: Mrs. Aoyagi. Don't stop until she's eliminated, got it?"

"Understood."

Kouya looked to Yamoto. "What does she want this time?"

"It wasn't an order from her, at least not directly. Ritsu wants us to do something for him. Let's finish this quickly, Kouya."

"Sure."

-----

"Awww, Ritsuka isn't here today," Yuiko said, looking a little crestfallen.

"You sound like his mother," Yuiko gave him a baleful glare, "I'm serious, Yuiko, everyday I always here his name spout from your mouth."

_It's beyond disgusting . . ._

"It's because I'm worried about him. What if . . . What if he was held hostage in his own house? What if he's under a threat by an alien invasion? What if he's hiding--"

"Yuiko, you read too much manga."

"I-I do not!" Yuiko wheedled away when Yayoi tried to open her backpack to see what was inside. "Hey, stop that!"

"Yayoi," Takara called, after emerging through the school's front doors, "tell mom I'll be home a little late!" She skipped off around a corner of the school before her brother could even comment. Fellow students, as well, watched her disappear.

"Wow, it must be nice having siblings."

"Not really."

"Don't sound so disappointed. You should love your brothers and sisters no matter what they're like. I wish I had a little brother or sister of my own."

_Someone that can look up to me, someone that can come to me during troubled times._

Meanwhile, Takara had ran off around to the back of the school because she went there to meet someone. It was Beloved versus Loveless.

"How did you find me?" Soubi asked of her.

"Easy, Ritsuka told me your name. That was all I needed."

"Interesting. Ritsu sent you, didn't he?"

"You should know that he doesn't allow you to switch Masters when yours has already perished. Ritsuka belongs with me, Soubi, not you," she warned.

"I promised--"

"That promise is empty. Listen to me, you can't have what is not rightfully yours." Soubi made no move or notion to comply with her answer."Well then, I'll have to use force. I invite you to a spell battle."

"I accept."

There was no hesitation or any hint of fear within his voice, anyone looking at the situation at hand, and knew about such occurrences would say outright that they weren't at their full potential without a Sacrifice. The only thing allowing who the victor would be was going to be based on their willpower and stamina - in which Soubi was sure he had more of.

"My name is Hayabi Takara and I shall not lose!"

"Hayabi, eh? Then that means Yayoi is your brother. Sad, isn't it, that he was born to a sister that is a Fighter."

"Shut up! He has nothing to do with this!"

The battle commenced.

Chapter 19: END


	20. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 20: Bad Day

"Father, I'd like to see mom and Yayoi."

He eyed her viciously. "Since when did I say you could speak about them, huh? Since when?"

"Never . . . Dad."

_I almost forget how they look like._

"I swore to your mother that we'd never step foot within that house again, you made that oath with me - have you forgotten?" Takara shook her head disdainfully, she could clearly remember it. "Then don't go pining for them, it's sickening."

"But everyone at school asks me about our family. I don't like leaving them out all the time anymore."

_Really, sometimes I can barely imagine the sound of his voice._

"Lie your way through."

"But I must be with them, he promised me, he said if I did as he asked of me I'd get to be with them again."

Her father spun on her so fast she lost her balance and fell to her knees onto the floor.

"Look here, you little bitch, whatever he said to you, you gotta put up with me as well. Don't think I'd let you off that easily."

_Little bitch? Me, his bitch?_

Takara wanted to forget that awful day, it was always on her mind in the back of her head. He did horrible things to her, it was dreadful how her father craved for her touch - she never knew until then what he kept to himself. Ritsu was a part of it as well, between her, her father, and him they made a pact. She was to see it through to the end.

_With no one other than myself and them to depend on, I clung onto hope like it was my last lifeline. Even to this present day I still am . . ._

_----- _

Takara towered over her beaten opponent, a smirk displayed on her porcelain-like face. There was little Soubi could do other than lay there, silently bearing the wounds he'd received. She was strong, much stronger than he had anticipated. Much like him she was also taught to bear pain, but she wasn't as tolerant as the blonde haired man was.

"Takara . . ." Soubi said softly.

"How do you know my name?"

". . . I have my ways."

Takara scowled.

"Loveless belongs with me . . . I'm his Fighter," she bared her left arm, showing Soubi the tattooed word there," this word shows proof."

"It's not deeply scarred yet."

"What do you mean?"

Takara was disliking the way Soubi talked to her so smoothly when he must have been in great pain as of she. Still, despite his battered figure he still had the will to smile up at her like they were having a wonderful conversation. There was something she wasn't understanding and that he was. One of her eyebrows raised up in annoyance, her ears starting to go flat against her head.

_Is he insane?_

"Ritsu put you up to this, didn't he?" Takara visibly grimaced, she hated the mention of that name. "Did he mistreat you?"

"No . . ."

"No need to lie to me, Takara, you and I are alike in some ways."

"You're the liar, Soubi!" Takara made a motion to kick him out of anger, yet she stopped herself - she could picture the image of her brother's face: he was sad. Tears started to spill forth from her soft, brown eyes. "You've been leading Ritsuka on all this time when you know as well as I do that you can't be with him. Each of us has a destined Sacrifice, only one . . . And if your Sacrifice dies then that's the end of you. A Fighter without a Sacrifice is no longer allowed to move on to another Master."

"I made a promise to him . . . I won't break that promise . . ."

_Destiny can't be changed. Always watch over your little sister, Yayoi. I need you now more than ever, I want someone else to depend on._

"I've already told you, your promise means nothing. Don't you know why Seimei burned that day one year ago?"

Soubi's smile faded instantly.

"I have no recollections of that incident."

"You fool, you haven't forgotten you're only choosing to ignore it. Believe me, I know you remember why he burned. Ritsuka was there too when it happened - that scene to him in his mind is a memory he wants to regain."

_That day . . ._

"**Promise me one thing, Soubi - promise me that you will protect my little brother when I am gone."**

**He leaned up and kissed him by the marbled wall.**

_He looks hesitant in his actions._

"Understand now?"

Soubi sat up slowly and tried his best not to groan - Takara watched him closely. "Aren't you going to kill me?" He even went so far as to smile once more at her.

"Why should I?"

"I'm sure you were given orders to."

Takara growled. "I'm not a mindless puppet like you. I have a will and a mind of my own. You've been programmed like a machine; if it's deemed as an order you carry it out. Have you no humane feelings at all?"

_Ritsu at least told me this much about him . . . At first, I found it hard to believe, but now I know it's all true._

"Of course I do."

"You're so annoying! How can you simply say that like it's not a big deal?" Takara asked, brown eyes flaring with anger.

_I've learned to deal with the pain. I've dealt with everything thus far._

"Finish me off."

"You're a part of the Seven Moons . . ."

"That makes no difference."

_Ritsu told me I could eliminate you . . . And yet . . ._

"Yes, it does!"

_Yayoi, I don't know what to do anymore. Help me._

_----- _

While Ritsuka laid there in bed bound to it, he could hear his mother muttering to herself as she paced back and forth inside his room. Occasionally she'd look his way but that was all, she didn't touch him or do anything to him as a matter of fact. Ritsuka could feel the bulge within his left pocket - the metallic blue cell phone was on him, yet he didn't dare reach for it and contact Soubi for assurance . . . For help . . .

And the way it his mother was looking at him - she scared him. Her eyes pierced right through his inner core to the depths of his soul, she was still searching for the Ritsuka that was no longer around. In a way the boy thought he deserved whatever bizarre or painful punishments she gave him, whatever she did he always forgave her. He was not her loving son, he was not what she knew, he was not what she wanted anymore.

_Maybe I should just fade away, I wanna be like one of the clouds that drift along the high blue sky. I wanna be as free as them, with no worries to hinder me._

As if on cue two girls burst into his bedroom and headed straight for his mother. Shocked, Ritsuka watched on with horror as they slaughtered his mother, he wasn't spared from her blood - it covered him all over: little red specks. The one with short brown hair approached his bedside, hands bloodied and murderous in their intentions, the boy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Heh, we're done here, Kouya," she said, still looking at the chained child. "And look what she did to him, this is quite hilarious."

"Who are you people!" Ritsuka shouted.

"We're no different than you kid, no hard feelings, okay?" He grunted in displeasure. "Look, we were just following orders so if you wanna get mad, get mad at the head honcho."

"You killed my mother! I'll . . . I'll make you pay!"

"Ooohhh, such bold words, but with the way you're shackled up you wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me, kid."

"Yamato, let's wrap this up. Our assignment has been completed."

"Right, Kouya." She turned around as if to leave, however she stopped for a moment and turned back around to face the boy. "Here is a little going away present, my friend, that I would like to give you; have fun getting out. And by the way, Soubi isn't really the person you think he is. He works for someone by the name of Ritsu and it was him that gave us the orders to eliminate this annoying woman you call a mother." Yamoto snidely sneered for a moment before continuing. "Ask Soubi and if he's willing to admit to it then good for you, or do you think you can even escape this fire to ask?"

Lighting up a match she tossed it to the carpeted floor - flames licked at everything hungrily with lightning speed. Ritsuka looked at the fire with fright.

Chapter 20: END

**Yuina: **. . . . . . .

**Ritsuka: **Speechless now, are you?

**Yuina: **I killed your mother . . .

**Ritsuka: **I know.

**Yuina: **OO


	21. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Now that Ritsuka's mother is out of the picture I can forget about her, and Ritsuka didn't seem to mind at all, did he? As of where the story stands at this point, I think the transitions are going smoothly - I do pray I can keep this up and continue to entertain all of you who read this fic. XD

Oh yeah, Masao, Yuzuna, Soubi, and Nagisa are all Fighters and a member of the Seven Moons in my story. There are three more members, but I will not reveal any of them yet.

Read and review. Thanks a bunch! m( )m

Yakusoku  
Chapter 21: I'm Sorry

Sitting there helplessly on his bed Ritsuka tried to dial on his cell phone the number he wanted to reach Soubi. Flipping the lid he stared at the screen for a long time - tear drops falling onto its surface. No matter now hard he tried he couldn't force himself to call.

_S-Soubi's a few digits away so why can't I call him?_

It didn't take long until the sounds of fire truck sirens reached his ears. Before he knew it he was hauled up by the armpits, chains snapped, had a fire blanket immediately wrapped around him, and taken out of the burning house. Right when he got outside he was bombarded with questions, he couldn't understand what they were all saying. Getting light-headed due to the smoky scene he indecisively fainted.

At the hospital Ritsuka was stripped of his clothes and dressed in a hospital gown. A nurse hovered around him as she tidied up the place. In a coughing fit the midnight-haired boy woke up, hands automatically going towards his mouth.

"Does your throat still hurt?" he heard the nurse ask him.

"N . . . no." His voice came out coarse and raspy. His throat didn't hurt, but it seemed like the smoke affected his esophagus to some extent.

When the nurse finished cleaning Ritsuka looked around for his clothes when he realized that he was not wearing them. Thankfully they were left by the bedside table. The first thing he searched for was his cell phone - looking at the panda keychain he noticed that it was smudged with soot. How it got dirty didn't matter though, now all he cared about doing was getting in contact with Soubi.

He didn't really want to admit it, yet he was denying himself something he should be happy to have.

Comfort.

Someone to turn to at troubled times.

Although Soubi was not always reliable or the best at cheering someone up, it only added up the good points that he at least sometimes tried.

But as of right now Ritsuka was more angry and confused over any other type of emotion. The best way to talk to Soubi was to text him in the time being.

SOUBI, WHERE ARE YOU?

The response didn't come right away, but one came nonetheless.

AT HOME, SOMETHING THE MATTER?

I'M AT THE HOSPITAL . . .

WHAT? WHY?

MY HOUSE WAS BURNED DOWN . . . MY MOTHER WAS KILLED BY TWO HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS. WHAT'S GOING ON, SOUBI?

WAIT, LET ME CALL YOU INSTEAD.

NO . . .

WHY NOT?

MY VOICE, IT'S NOT VERY AUDIBLE RIGHT NOW. THE SMOKE GOT TO ME SO TEXT ONLY.

I'M SORRY, RITSUKA, THAT I WASN'T THERE TO HELP YOU. I HAD SOMETHING THAT CAME UP.

THEY SAID SOMETHING ABOUT YOU, SOUBI, THERE'S SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME. THEY TOLD ME YOU WORK FOR SOMEONE BY THE NAME OF RITSU. WHO IS THAT, SOUBI?

I DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO ANSWER THAT. I'M SORRY.

YOU'RE A LIAR! I KNEW YOU WERE A LIAR FROM THE START! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BELIEVED A WORD YOU SAID!

AGAIN, I'M SORRY, RITSUKA.

SAVE IT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES.

Ritsuka turned his mobile phone off and stared at it angrily. He was rather disappointed that Soubi did not deny it, in his heart he wanted to believe that they were lying. Yet . . . if Soubi was apologizing then that meant he did know; that meant he was working for the man the two girls called Ritsu. Yet what ties Soubi exactly had with him, Ritsuka would need confirmation from him personally.

_Do I really mean so little to you?_

-----

"How'd you get injured so badly?" Kio inspected the cuts on Soubi's wrists - they appeared to be deep. "This didn't look like a normal street fight to me."

"That's because it wasn't."

Kio narrowed his eyes at him; he was feeling more and more repulsed by his friend. "It's because of that kid, isn't it?" When Soubi nodded Kio's fear had been confirmed. "Listen, I'm not trying to be an ass or anything, but I think you should stop seeing that boy. It's not worth it if you get hurt this badly over him."

"I promised him . . ."

"Promised him what?" Kio asked. Soubi made no notion to answer him. "You pedophile . . ."

**Save it for someone who cares. Goodbye.**

_I've made a mistake; I believe it will be hard to undo._

**I've already told you, your promise means nothing. Don't you know why Seimei burned that day one year ago?**

**Ritsuka was there too when it happened - that scene to him in his mind is a memory he wants to regain.**

"Oh my god, you even have wounds on your chest and legs!" Kio exclaimed none too happily.

_It's quite strange, he gets hurt and I patch him up. What's the use when he doesn't get hurt for the sake of me . . .? Why should I care so much when he acknowledges me as nothing more other than a friend . . .?_

As if sensing what his friend was feeling, Soubi said, "Kio, I'm really sorry. You've been such a good friend, and--"

"No . . . don't even say it . . . it's okay."

_Likewise, I guess being with you is more than enough, even if I can't have you completely._

-----

"Well, things are starting to get really interesting around here, isn't it?" Masao looked to either of the ladies standing across from him. "Nagisa, did you really have to have that little information slip? You know it's only going to complicate things further."

"It couldn't be helped," she displayed a sly grin, "he was going to ruin everything if I didn't."

"What do you two mean?" Yuzuna asked. "Masao, you agreed to watch over--"

"I did watch over him." His steely-gray eyes directed themselves at her; they held no semblance of a jokester - not this time. "Like you've asked of me I watched over him during school. Once the school day has ended he's no longer in my hands, although he didn't show up for school today. I wonder what could have come up."

Nagisa scoffed and crossed her arms.

"His stupid mother had him chained to his bed. I sent Kouya and Yamato to intervene on her . . . fun."

"Did Ritsu . . ."

"Yes, Ritsu's order for me was to exterminate her," Nagisa answered truthfully. "I believe he feels our little Soubi is getting too close to that brat. He even went so far as to make me create Zero models to painstakingly search for his actual Fighter around last year. Of course this is all merely speculation so don't take it to heart, Yuzuna."

"H-how could you?" Yuzuna was shocked.

"As penance for his good services, Yuzuna, we have to obey him. You're one of the members as well; don't you remember the envious glances everyone else gave us?" Masao asked.

_Very clearly._

"I haven't forgotten . . ."

_We excelled in everything . . . Everyone was jealous of our ranking and treatment above all else. They didn't see us for who we really were - they only envied our power as Fighters._

"Hey," Nagisa started, "Yuzuna, haven't you noticed Ritsu has a new toy to play with? They've been together for over a year now, odd how you never found out about her."

"Who is it?" Yuzuna seemed to be constantly left in the dark.

"Hayabi Takara. She's Loveless's actual Fighter. Soubi is stupid enough to think that he can fulfill a promise to Seimei and Ritsuka as well."

A door opened and closed. A tall man dressed in a dark suit with silvery-gray hair stepped in the trio's line of vision. Trailing behind him was a little girl. She was trembling under their gazes - when Ritsu looked down at her she stepped forward and bowed.

"Ah, Takara, it's so good to see you!" Masao gave her a perky smile.

"Oh, Mr. Kimikazu, hello," she replied.

_Yayoi, watch over me. Please . . ._

Chapter 21: END

A/N: Clarification, when I said "they've been together for over a year now" I do not mean in a relationship as in b/f, g/f thing. I'm only saying this if people thought of it the wrong way. XD


	22. The Harder We Fall, The Wider the Gap

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Would have updated sooner if I wasn't so darn busy in real life. XD

Yakusoku   
Chapter 22: The Harder We Fall, The Wider the Gap

Ritsuka's cell phone had been off ever since he last text messaged the blonde. Vaguely, he wondered how many missed calls he received thus far, it was tempting to check but he refrained from doing so. He hadn't much time to ponder over such things though, because a detective of sorts was coming in to question him as he was told by a nurse this morning.

As the burly man stepped into the small room he took a moment to look around before settling his eyes on the boy. Much like Ritsuka was examining him he was doing the same to the boy. The thick man was not of Japanese descent as anyone can tell from his appearance and he had bushy eyebrows, a big nose, a jutting lower lip, and one gold tooth when he smiled. Ritsuka was oddly disgusted with this man.

"You must be Aoyagi, Ritsuka?" he asked. His Japanese seemed fluent.

"Yes, that's me." His voice was no longer hoarse, in which it was given time to recover.

"Hmmm, would you prefer I call you by your first or last name?"

Ritsuka was going off into bored mode and automatically responded to the man however way he normally responded to his teachers.

"Whichever one is fine."

"All right then, I'll call you Ritsuka." The boy nodded his consent. "Ritsuka, may I have the courtesy and time to ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

"Oh, before we start you may call me Mr. Friederick, I'm French in case you're wondering." Ritsuka said nothing in response. "Ahem, let's see, you've been reported having been found inside your home whilst you were chained to your bed?" Mr. Friederick's eyebrows raised in speculation.

"Correct."

"And . . ." the man appeared to have stumbled on this part ". . . and your mother was dead . . . and the house was on fire?"

_You stupid man, stop hesitating._

"That's right."

"Tell me. What exactly happened?"

"Simply put, my mother chained me to my bed and my house burned down, what more is there to tell you?" The man actually chuckled at what he said, mouth open wide. "What's so funny?"

_My mother's death and the destruction of my home is not something to laugh about . . ._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," Mr. Friederick replied hastily, "what I meant was can you tell me in detail, what you saw, smelled, and heard. Mind telling me again?"

"No."

"Ah, well, Ritsuka, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I don't care."

_This whole damn world is going loony, why do people always have to pry me for information? Why do people want to make me talk?_

Mr. Friederick scratched the back of his head lightly with one hand, he was wondering how he was going to make the boy fess up. With the way the child was glaring at him heatedly he knew it wasn't going to be anytime soon, yet he could understand why: losing your mother and having your house burned down in the process would make anyone mad; even him.

"All right then, I suppose I'll be going. Perhaps we can pick this up at a later time?"

"Whatever."

-----

Soubi idly sat by his bedroom window and stared out at the busy street below as he thought about the midnight haired boy. He specifically remember him messaging him that he was in the hospital, if he was injured in any way other than having a sore throat he would not know because Ritsuka didn't tell him. It was painful to feel worried like this, Ritsuka had delved deep into his heart, much deeper than he ever anticipated. For the twentieth time he picked up his green cell phone and tried to call the boy again: there was always the same response from the stupid device.

Your call cannot be reached at this time; please try again.

_Ritsuka, why won't you contact me?_

Kio came into his room then, he walked in so quietly that Soubi didn't notice he was there until he spoke.

"Soubi," the blonde turned to face him, face glowing from the midday light, "I've brought you your lunch."

"Thank you."

Kio eyed the cell phone - he knew all too well that Soubi was constantly trying to reach the boy. An episode such as this happened between him and Seimei once, yet Soubi did not look this desperate or helpless in a long time, a really long time. Soubi noticed him staring at his cell phone so he picked it up and tucked it into his pants pocket.

"Did something happen between you two?" Kio had to ask.

"Yes."

"I see. Was it something bad?" He was keeping things simple because he didn't want complex answers coming from the other man.

"Yes, it was."

"Sorry to hear that, even if you somehow get your problem with him resolved you shouldn't see him anymore, you know?"

"He needs me, Kio. That's something that I can't ignore."

Kio almost wanted to laugh, from the way things looked it seemed to be the opposite way around.

"Don't you mean you need him?" Soubi shook his head. "Well, if he needs you then why are you the one constantly trying to reach him, it looks like you need him more than he needs you."

"Perhaps at this time, yes."

"Stop being so self-centered, Soubi."

"I'm not."

"Anyways," Kio heaved a sigh of relief, "I'm glad to see that you're still sane. Now eat your lunch."

"What do you mean by sane?" Soubi asked.

"Never mind that, I was just talking to myself."

-----

The doctor that had been tending to Ritsuka was now talking to Mr. Friederick, the man that tried to make Ritsuka tell him what happened. Ritsuka wasn't confined to the hospital bed anymore but he wasn't allowed to leave his room so he sat on it and stared blankly into space.

"Mr. Friederick, what has he told you?"

"The same thing he's been telling everyone else. He won't tell me how it happened."

The doctor frowned. "We might have to send him to a children's ward if he doesn't lay claim to having shelter with someone else. His records show that his older brother is deceased and his mother died just recently. There are no files of any cousins, aunts, or uncles that we could contact, I'm afraid."

"Wow, that kid has it rough, doesn't he?"

". . . And he seems so mature for his age."

Ritsuka couldn't hear what the two men were saying, but from their expressions he knew it was not something good. Even he wondered where he was going to stay now, his mother was dead, his brother had been dead, and they weren't close to any of his other relatives. More so, they wouldn't take him in anyway because of the way his mother distanced her family from them. It was so long ago, he forgot some of their faces.

_Who do I have left to turn to now . . .?_

"Give it another try, Mr. Friederick, if he doesn't tell you this time I guess it can't be helped anytime soon. Maybe he will never tell us what really happened."

"And maybe he will," Friederick supplied.

Ritsuka stiffened when the same thick build of a man approached him again. He was getting ready to brace himself for another dumb moment of lame questions -at least to the boy the questions seemed pointless - Mr. Friederick smiled at him warmly.

"Hey there, Ritsuka, are you about ready to tell me now?" Ritsuka shook his head. "You do know that if you keep it to yourself you're going to be sent somewhere you don't want to be."

"Somewhere I don't want to be?" Ritsuka didn't like the sound of that.

"And to try to pinpoint who your mother's murder was, I'd like you to cooperate. Can you do that for me now?" Mr. Friederick asked.

"My mother was killed by two high school girls," Mr. Friederick's eyes widened at such a notion, "and they were the ones that burned my house down."

Recovering quickly, Mr. Friederick added, "can you describe these two girls for me?"

Ritsuka slowly nodded.

Chapter 22: END


	23. On Your Behalf

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: If you all haven't already noticed . . . Kio and Soubi live together. This is an extra long chapter as well, just for you readers. Please do review! XD (Made sure to proofread this, even though I don't make a lot of mistakes, but yeah).

Yakusoku  
Chapter 23: On Your Behalf

For some unknown reason Ritsuka lied.

"I don't remember how they looked like. They were wearing masks, so I couldn't see their faces."

He really wanted to believe that he could resolve this on his own.

"But you did say they were high school students, correct?" Mr. Friederick asked.

"They are high school students. I could tell because of their uniforms."

"Say, do you recognize their uniform?"

"I haven't the slightest clue . . . Sorry."

_Seimei, if only you were here you'd know what to do. You always knew what to do no matter what happened . . . Why can't I be more like you?_

"It's quite all right."

"Before . . . you said I might get sent somewhere bad. What place did you have in mind?" Ritsuka was curious about the location and housing.

"Oh, about that, have you ever heard of a ward?"

"A ward . . .? As in a place for children with no families . . .?"

"That's right. You might have to stay in a ward, Ritsuka," Mr. Friederick sighed, "you have nowhere else to go so that is our only option."

"I do, too!" The boy quickly defended, ears and tail standing on end. "I do have somewhere to stay!"

"You do now, eh? And where would this place be?"

Ritsuka was caught off guard then, he didn't think about that before blasting his mouth off. Mr. Friederick watched the boy as he went through shock and then realization - he didn't know what was going through the child's mind.

_Sensei . . . Maybe I could stay with her. Soubi . . . Should I even consider staying with him? He'd only complicate things further . . . wouldn't he?_

"I do have somewhere to stay; if I ask one of them they'll let me."

"One of them?" Mr. Friederick was quick to fire back.

"I can ask my Sensei or my friend . . ."

"Your teacher?" Mr. Friederick was surprised that he'd thought up of such a person. "Surely, you can't live with your school teacher."

_Heh, he doesn't know the full use of the term, and to what extent it seems . . ._

"Sensei, as in teacher, doesn't only pertain to my school teacher, Mr. Friederick," Ritsuka told him. "You could brush up more on your Japanese."

"And I'm assuming you know English?" Mr. Friederick asked, rather haughtily at best.

"I do," Ritsuka replied, in fluent English. Nowadays, in Japan the English language was a required language to learn anyway.

The thick build of a man laughed and patted the boy on the head. Ritsuka didn't really like the gesture, but he didn't pull away anyway, much like he usually did when he did not like something.

"English isn't my first language either."

"I know that - you said you were French."

"You catch on pretty fast," he replied in Japanese, deciding at this point that he was going to stick to this language. "Now that my business is done with you I shall leave and you probably will never see me again. Have a good day, Ritsuka."

"Wait a minute," Ritsuka was frowning as he said this, "where is my mom's body?"

"Ah, well, there is no body; her remains were burned into ashes along with the house." Ritsuka's eyes widened at the prospect. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka."

"Why are you apologizing; do you think your sympathy is going to make me feel better?" he angrily asked. The large man shrugged and tried his best to look prim and proper; whilst maintaining his stature. "I don't care what you think you know or don't know; sympathizing for me is not helping, got it?"

"I understand."

"Get out."

"I'm going . . ."

_Losing his mother must be hard on him. Poor boy._

Without having any motive behind his actions Ritsuka turned on his cell phone. Right when he did so he heard ringing - looking at the caller's name he knew Bi-chan was Soubi. Checking the missed calls it was accounted for a total of twenty-three so far. It had only been three hours and the blonde apparently tried to contact him that many times. It was quite amazing to the boy.

Taking a breath or two he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ritsuka, are you all right?"

". . . I'm fine."

"Your mother has been killed, you said?"

". . .Yes"

"I may know Ritsu, Ritsuka, but I was not in a part of his plan. I did not know that he had the intention of killing your mother. In fact, I--"

"Say no more. I'm tired of your empty lies. Soubi, you've lied to me so much, and have kept so many things from me that I just don't want to deal with it anymore."

"Don't server our ties; we can create a bond much stronger than anyone else's. Trust me."

_I once did._

"I can't trust you."

_He's been pushed over to his limit . . . What is Ritsu trying to do? Isn't he going to follow the plan he's assigned previously?_

"I'm pretty sure you have--"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Ritsuka nearly yelled into the phone. "You always do this to me! Do you think because of my age that I'm naïve and ignorant?"

"But you are."

_His weaknesses are forever present. It's almost impossible to eradicate them._

"What do you mean?"

"Simply by asking that question you're already proving that you are what you say you aren't."

_Right now I want to see him . . . I want to see Soubi, and yet I feel repulsed when I hear his voice._

"I'll call you later . . ."

Ritsuka hung up before Soubi could even protest.

-----

On the other end Soubi looked at his phone briefly before closing the lid. Kio had been watching him from the sidelines and now he felt like it was time to talk.

"Soubi . . . Don't be too hard on yourself." From the other man's expression Kio thought he was going to cry. "Don't cry . . ."

"I won't."

"Hmph, this wasn't so different than what happened between you and Seimei once, although it was less dramatic." Kio frowned for a moment before switching the topic when Soubi looked like he was about ready to throttle him. "What made you think that you could change Masters, anyway? Sure, Seimei might have passed away, but you aren't allowed a new Master."

"I am allowed. I've also promised Seimei something as well."

"What's that kid's name? The one you always hang out with. Supposedly."

_Allowed, huh? Are you sure?_

"Aoyagi, Ritsuka."

"No, I mean his real name."

"Loveless."

"There you have it. Your names do not match."

"Ritsu has found his true Fighter, but . . ."

Kio frowned when Soubi ran a hand through his blonde strands. "But . . .?" He wanted to know what the other man was trying to say.

"I feel I belong with him."

_More than ever._

-----

Ritsuka felt awkward because he wasn't allowed to leave the hospital until he called for someone to pick him up. Since he kept insisting that someone would come, he had no other choice than to call Soubi.

"You called?" Soubi said into his cell phone.

"Come pick me up . . . I'm at Ourato Hospital."

"All right."

Hanging up, Ritsuka turned to the woman at the desk receptionist. "I have someone on their way here so can I go outside now?"

"Since you are a minor you must stay inside under adult supervision until a friend, or relative come gets you." Ritsuka nodded in understanding and sat down on a bench begrudgingly. "Thank you for your cooperation."

By the time Soubi arrived (which was twenty-three minutes later) Ritsuka had fallen asleep. He looked absolutely adorable with the way his arms were tucked beneath his armpits as his head lolled to the side. Even as the blonde-haired man picked him up he did not stir, but continued to sleep. People sitting around the place watched Soubi as he came to the receptionist, and told the woman there that he was here to pick up the boy. Flashing her his identification card he was allowed to exit from the white-washed walls of the Ourakin Hospital.

Back at his place Kio was surprised to see that his friend brought the boy back to their apartment. While Ritsuka was being carefully laid on the couch, Kio was literally doing summersaults out of frustration.

"Soubi," he hissed quietly, yet urgently at the same time, "why did you have to bring him here?"

Soubi's response was quick and simple; precisely to the point.

"He has nowhere else to stay."

"And why's that?"

"His mother was killed and his house was burned down."

". . . . . . ." That shut Kio up immediately whether he really believed it or not, Soubi would soon find out.

"Don't get jealous over someone like him, Kio," Soubi suddenly said.

_Must he tell me this countless times?_

"I never said I was jealous!" Soubi merely smiled and shrugged. Kio only got more annoyed by the way his friend was treating him. "Really, I'm not jealous!"

"If you insist, Kio."

"Don't say stuff like that because it's annoying. Sometimes, I think you secretly like hurting others whether you realize it or not."

"Ritsuka said something like that to me a while ago. Coming from you it sounds less painful."

"You're the worst!"

Ritsuka awoke to the sounds of their voices - Kio was getting louder by the second. In the back of his mind the boy felt like he had seen the dirty blonde somewhere, but he couldn't quite figure out where.

"Where am I?" was the boy's automatic question, as he looked around the unfamiliar surrounding.

Almost out of pure spite and on the verge of panicking, Kio screeched, "you keep your dirty hands away from Soubi!"

Not fully awake, Ritsuka's cat ears twitched for a moment until he fully engulfed the entire meaning of Kio's words. Upset now, his ears went flat against his head. Hurt, he looked from Soubi and then to Kio, eyes staying transfixed on the dirty blonde. He'd definitely seen him somewhere.

"I--"

"You don't need to say anything," Soubi cut Ritsuka off, then turning to his friend, he said, "and that was uncalled for, Kio. He can touch me all he wants - hands filthy or not."

"What's going on, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked. He stood up from the couch; Soubi was merely inches away from him. "Why are you two arguing about me?"

"It's because he's always hurt! You're the one who wounds him both physically and mentally, so you don't deserve him!" Kio bellowed, vibrant navy-blue eyes burning with consternation. "It usually takes a while until he completely heals as well! How much longer are you going to make Soubi suffer on your behalf?"

"So . . . Soubi . . . Is that true?"

His reply was quick and short, it seemed inevitable in the end that Soubi was not going to keep this a secret from him. Whatnot with Kio around he was sure to say it all, the blonde knew better than to go against it. Lying now would only make it worse, much more worse.

"I will not deny it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ritsuka was feeling more angry than confused. "If I was causing you pain," his voice started to rise a bit, "then you should have said so! You should have said anything . . . just as long as I knew, Soubi!"

Soubi remained silent and hung his head. His blonde bangs hid his eyes from view.

"That's right - he always gets hurt. Whenever he's badly injured he comes running to me for aid, not you." Kio was quick to notice that the child cringed at that last part.

"I knew I couldn't trust you . . . I never should have in the first place!"

Right when he tried to run Soubi swiftly grabbed his right wrist and held him in place. Tears threatening to fall, Ritsuka did not look at the man restraining him - he merely tugged at his arm.

"Don't go . . . please."

"Shut up!"

_Don't break our bond, Ritsuka._

_He's nothing more than a dirty scumbag who likes to lie to me, and make me oblivious to everything he does. It hurts to be with him._

"**I'm pretty sure you have--"**

"**Don't try to change the subject!" Ritsuka nearly yelled into the phone. "You always do this to me! Do you think because of my age that I am naïve and ignorant?"**

"**But you are."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Simply by asking that question you're already proving that you are what you say you aren't."**

Chapter 23: END


	24. Mou Itakunai

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: "Mou Itakunai" means "it no longer hurts", although it is not in a formal way. (Formal)- Mou itakuarimasen. (Less Formal)- Mou itakunai desu / Mou itakunai

Yakusoku  
Chapter 24: Mou Itakunai

"Oh, she's so cute!" Nagisa exclaimed. She came towards the small girl. "So, she's Aoyagi's real Fighter? Isn't he lucky to get such a pretty one! I finally get to meet you! Hi!"

Takara merely stared up at her and said nothing.

"Correct," Ritsu replied. "Takara." The girl did not look at him, but he knew she was listening. "I need to go, so run along with one of them. Depend on that person for a while."

"Yes, Sir."

"Who will it be?" he asked her.

"Mr. Kimikazu. I'll stay with him in the meantime."

"Awww," Nagisa pouted and picked at the edge of her white frilly dress, "you should have chosen me, little Takara."

The girl's response. "You look creepy."

"Creepy? Me?"

"Now, now, Nagisa, she's only a child so be gentle with her," Masao defended.

_His ambitions are becoming much more obscure. Will I ever be able to figure him out?_

Ritsu started to walk away; however, he stopped when Yuzuna called out to him.

"Ritsu . . ."

Turning his head to the side, he asked, "yes, Yuzuna?"

_I can't . . ._

"Ah, never mind. I forgot what I was going to say."

"That boy," there was hint of a dangerous tone to his voice, "make sure he's monitored well, Yuzuna."

"I-I understand."

_Am what I'm doing wrong? Still . . . There's no turning back . . ._

Takara decided she wanted to get away from the tense adults so she asked, "Mr. Kimikazu, can we go?"

"Certainly."

Nagisa bumped heads with Yuzuna when Masao led the girl away from them.

"I bet you're confused, aren't you?" she asked. The smile on her face grew wider when it became apparent that Yuzuna was confused. "I bet you'd like to know."

"You mind telling me then?"

"Tough luck there, Yuzuna, I don't know what Ritsu is up to either. Masao seems to be more knowledgeable about this project at hand than we are, and do alert Soubi about the gathering - Ritsu said it won't be too long now."

"You can contact him easily yourself."

"It's much more fun if he sees you, because he hasn't seen you for a year now. I'm surprised the both of you managed to avoid each other after that incident, Sacred."

Yuzuna reacted with a low grunt. "Don't call me that."

She tensed easily when Nagisa ran a hand along her lower right thigh. Her hand stopped where the mark began.

"Regardless, it's still your name even if your Sacrifice is dead. Accept it."

"I have . . ."

"Really, now?" Nagisa let out a girly sounding laugh. "And . . . About that Aoyagi boy - you have the same desires as Soubi. I can see it in your eyes; wouldn't you love placing your lips upon his own, activating the spell and strengthening your bond with him further."

"That's enough, Nagisa, I have no such desires."

_The only one for me was Sacred._

"You know," Nagisa continued, yet delving into another topic that revolved around her female companion, "it still puzzles me as to why your Sacrifice burned that day as well. Your bond seemed so strong and he, as well as you, no longer had any ears. What could have ever happened?"

"Are you trying to provoke me?"

"No, silly! I'm merely thinking out loud!" Nagisa backed away and curtsied. "I seem to have made you mad - I'm so very sorry."

"He was more precious to me than you'll ever know . . ."

-----

Of all the places they could have gone, let it be extravagant restaurants, a tour of someplace beautiful, wonderful, magical - yet, Takara chose to go to the park close to her new school. Masao happily obliged, looking like he didn't have a care in the world, and all the time he needed (at least today) for this girl.

"You're a lot nicer than Ritsu," Takara told the dark-blue-haired man.

"Oh?"

"Ritsu beats me and tells me to bear the pain. He tells me to say it no longer hurts. He also tells me to not cry, but it's so hard to please him and not shed tears."

"It's understandable . . ."

"Has he done it to you, too? Masao shook his head at her innocent question. "Has he done it to anyone else other than me?"

"There was one other - the way he is now is because of Ritsu's discipline."

"Agatsuma Soubi."

"You've met him?"

"I fought against him the other day - he was strong, a lot stronger than what Ritsu told me," Masao made a motion to speak, but Takara wouldn't let him, "although I defeated him . . . surprisingly. Ritsu was proud that I won . . . He took me out to dinner and didn't beat me for once."

_She's so open around me. She's so much like a damsel in distress needing release._

"That's good."

"I've always wanted to know after meeting him: what was Soubi like when he was younger?" Takara asked.

Haha, my dear, Takara, that I will leave up to your imagination."

"Well, from the way he is now I'd say he was stuck up, self-centered, says things he doesn't mean, and follows orders like a robot or a extremely loyal dog towards its master."

_Ah,, so Ritsu hasn't gone that far with her yet. She can be saved from this if she plays her cards right._

"I had no doubt that when you met Ritsu around one year ago that he could transform you this much already. Soubi is by far the strongest adult Fighter at our school, although you managed to beat him I still admire him."

_However, I'd like to admire him in a different way, if only he realized it for himself._

"Admire me as well," Takara pouted at him lightly, "just because I beat him."

_She didn't win fair and square - Soubi went easy on her._

"Definitely, Takara, I haven't forgotten about you."

_Since when did Soubi start losing on purpose?_

"Come sit on the swings with me."

Masao smiled and said, "all right."

"See, you are really nice. You do everything I ask of you without questioning me."

"That's because they're simple and easy requests. Were to tell me to jump off a building I'd say no instantly." Masao swung forward a little as Takara watched him. "Understand?"

Takara giggled. "Good point." She sat on the swing and gently rocked herself back and forth. "I also had a talk with Ritsuka, and he was just as bad as Soubi."

"He's quite a handful you could say."

"Sometimes Ritsuka looked scary. Why did I have to get a Sacrifice like him? Why couldn't destiny be nicer to me?"

"Destiny. Rules. Commands. They're all not too different. You have to abide by them. Nothing is given nor taken for free for people like us."

"Us Fighters?"

"Yes, Fighters."

"Masao, I'm glad that I've met you . . ."

-----

"Takara, get over here!" When he noticed that she wasn't coming he shouted even louder. "I mean now, goddamit!"

Takara wasn't stupid - her father wasn't alone, someone else was with him. She had dashed from the kitchen straight to her bedroom, and on her way there she caught a glimpse of the other man. He had short, straight platinum-blonde hair, and eyes a bright azure blue. At the time she was running they locked eyes for the briefest of seconds before losing contact altogether.

She knew then and there that he was out to get her - his predatory eyes showed her so.

"Mr. Hayabi, perhaps I should come back at a later time sin--"

"No. You've come all this way for her; no need to go back so soon." Mr. Hayabi smiled graciously at the silver-haired man before saying, "excuse me, I'll be right back."

_He's coming. I can hear his footsteps._

As quickly as she could Takara got underneath her bed - luckily she was small enough to go underneath. Holding in her breath she prayed that her father would not find her if she did not breathe. Not breathing was her mistake though, because she let out a gasp as she engulfed large amounts of air to satisfy her burning lungs. Her father dragged her from underneath the bed then.

"Dad, no!" she begged. Fear was evident in her eyes.

"Shut up!"

"What does he want with me? I'm of no use!"

"To me you aren't, but to him you are."

"A-are you going to sell me to him?" she asked.

"Hell no! You're my bitch and you'll never escape me, got it?" Annoyed by her dragging feet he slapped her soundly across one cheek. "Start walking because I'm not hauling your ass over there!"

When she was standing in front of Ritsu she tried her best not to look at him in the eyes. Yet her father kept yelling at her when she didn't.

"Hello, my name is Minami Ritsu, and you must be Hayabi Takara," he said.

"What do you want with me?"

"May I see your left arm?" When she hesitated her father slapped her again. "Please, Mr. Hayabi, no violence is necessary. May I see your left arm, Takara?"

She obeyed. She watched as he pulled out a bottle filled with clear liquid - taking a cotton ball he dabbed the substance onto her skin. Instinctively she pulled her arm towards herself and started to slap at it, trying to make the stinging pain go away.

"It hurts!" she wailed.

"Your name is Loveless."

"Go on, you can take her," Takara's father said.

"I'll make sure to return her to you each day, rest assured, Mr. Hayabi," Ritsu told him. He nodded. "Then you'll see Takara later this evening."

All the while that they were in the car Ritsu watched her sob pitifully in a corner of the car's interior. A smirk was spread across his face.

"Is it hurting a lot?" he asked of her.

"Y-y-yes!" she sputtered, slapping at her arm some more. At this point in time it had turned quite red due to her insistent smacking treatment.

"That will only make it worse, you know?"

"W-what was that s-s-s-stuff?"

"Oh, magic water. I used it to reveal your true name; you're called Loveless."

Once they were at the school Takara met a young blue-haired man that placed something warm onto her arm. Instantaneously the pain went away - she looked at the cloth-like material and then back at the man.

"All better," he said and warmly smiled at her.

"Masao, bring me the other things."

"Yes, sir"

_His name is Masao . . ._

Chapter 24: END


	25. Reaching For the Unattainable

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY SOUND RATHER WEIRD, and **angst** is certainly coming for the long haul. Be prepared! Likewise, I'd like feedback on what you thought of this if you're willing to read it. Even I felt that it was rather odd in a way; maybe I was kind of tired when I was writing this because it was pretty late (in the middle of the night, actually), but inspiration struck at me you could say and I was somewhat pissed, too, at the time. (Don't ask why I was pissed, because I am not going to tell you.) XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 25: Reaching For the Unattainable

**Takara growled. "I'm not a mindless puppet like you. I have a will and a mind of my own. You've been programmed like a machine; if it's deemed as an order you carry it out. Have you no humane feelings at all?"**

Everything seemed like it was standing still; all that mattered to Soubi was the fragile boy he was quickly holding into. He feared letting go, afraid that he'd never see his beautiful face again if he were to be released, but like any caged bird, they eventually yearned to be free.

"Why can't you understand?" Ritsuka asked. "What's the point of suffering for another when it is not necessary?"

"**You're so annoying! How can you simply say that like it's not a big deal?" Takara asked, brown eyes flaring with anger.**

"Indeed, it isn't."

_Something runs far deeper than that. Like thick blood in ice cold water, I fear that my love for you has extended beyond your limits or realm of relative safety._

"Then let go of me. Let me go, Soubi, there's no point in you going on this way." Ritsuka wanted to look at Kio, but somehow he couldn't manage the will to steer his eyes in his direction. A soft, gentle emanating pain was pulsing through his body to his heart; he could easily recognize it as something he didn't want to feel at the moment.

"Let him go, Soubi!" Kio pleaded. "Even if he leaves you you'll still have me! You'll always have me! Always, you hear?"

_It's not the same._

"I belong with you, Ritsuka, or did you forget that."

"You belong to you and I belong to me," Ritsuka replied. He scoffed and wondered why he said something so corny such as that. "Belonging to each other is something people make up, but there is no such thing as possession over another - it's absurd."

_Losing him would be painful . . . Yeah, very painful. As much as I don't want to admit it, but I'd probably cry if he completely leaves me for good . . ._

_Soubi doesn't feel for himself enough; and yet, when he does he's too damn greedy._

Kio was at a loss - he could see that Soubi came to really adore the boy; he adored him so much that he was afraid to let go. Perhaps he'd see him again tomorrow, or maybe never again, but risks were always around the corner so why not leap up to the challenge?

"I love you, Ritsuka. I love you more than anything else in the entire world," Soubi told him. "I love you a lot."

Despite how anyone might've taken this phrase Ritsuka actually blushed and glowered angrily. Soubi only said something like this once before, but at that time they've barely begun to know each other - even now, did they know each other as well as they should have? He grit his teeth and willed himself to rethink things through.

_Can he possibly mean it this time? His expression looks so sincere and at the same time I feel that I can't trust him at all because he is a liar. Liars never change, right? They'll keep lying till their deathbeds, right? Aren't liars only good at making things up and are never opted to change for the better, even if it were for themselves?_

"That's not the point; you told me that you knew my brother. You won't tell me things about him that I want to know - you're always lying to me." With a rough shrug he finally got his arm to slip away from Soubi's grasp. All Kio could do was watch in muted silence like this was a sad drama unfolding in front of him. In his mind he wanted it to swing one way, but perhaps the script was not written the way he desired it, so it could turn out for the worse. "Don't worry, I'll call you later, okay?"

----------

Sighing, Ritsuka envisioned the last image he had of Soubi and kept replaying it in his mind. From the start he didn't like Soubi, even now, he was thinking that he still didn't like the man. Surely, love was something that was a once in a lifetime feeling. Infatuation was something totally different, especially between a man and a boy. Ritsuka was thinking he was sure of what he believed in.

----------

Back at the apartment Soubi stayed standing where he was. Not one muscle on his face twitched or moved when the midnight-haired boy walked away. Even Kio was glued to his spot, and the unbearable silence was becoming too much for him - he wanted to speak for himself, he wanted to have a say in the things going on between him and Soubi.

"Look, Soubi, it's not like the kid wants to shy away from you." Soubi did not look at him. "He needs his own territory; he needs his own time to think. He can't keep waiting for you."

"I belong with him, Kio."

"That sounds really annoying - no wonder why the kid hates your guts."

"He hates me?"

"Ah, no, no, he doesn't . . . well, like any normal human being, wanting to say you belong with someone is not the same as saying I love you." From Soubi's confused expression Kio knew that he was not understanding the concept. "And I thought you were the complex thinker of us two, Soubi."

_I am following Ritsu's orders. My mission wasn't to fall in love, it was something completely different . . . Seimei's promise - our promise - the fabricated veil of reality is harsh, removing the senses from oneself is impossible. Following orders was what I was good at, so what's wrong with me?_

"He's a mirror image . . . "

"What?"

". . . Ritsuka is somehow a mirror image of Seimei."

"Disassociate yourself from him."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Kio laughed a laugh that sounded all too fake; much to thick with pure jealousy. "Kio, you needn't be jealous of him. We're friends and you should know that we always will be - going beyond that is unacceptable."

"Un . . . Unacceptable?" Soubi nodded. "You're horrible! How-how can you say something like that to me? You're the one that's being unreasonable and it's a felony to love a child the way you do!"

"I'm sorry, Kio."

Tears welled up in his eyes causing his vision to become blurry. Kio was outraged. "Fine. If you're so sprung with that boy you should know that saying he's a mirror image of his brother is going to shatter whatever bond the both of you have, even though it looks like its already been destroyed." Dissatisfied with the way Soubi was handling this Kio could only rant on. "And you know what, I've always wanted to belong to you, not with you. Still, I won't take my word back from before - even if he leaves you you'll still have me, and you always will have me here waiting for you."

"Thank you."

_I'm still very far behind, aren't? Will I ever to be able to catch up?_

"I feel lighter now after having let out what I think."

"That's good."

"We're still friends?" Kio looked hopeful.

"Of course."

"We sound strange."

"Stranger still - we're always moving."

"As in?"

"Moving on."

"Ah, I understand."

"Understand?"

"Yeah. We keep going, as usual."

----------

"Yayoi," Takara said, "you seem rather pale today."

"I do?"

"Yup."

"Is something bothering you?" Takara smiled and hugged her brother to herself. "If something is on your mind you know you can always tell your little sister."

"We haven't seen each other in years so it'll take some time."

"Okay."

"However, I do want to say one thing: what is the Seven Moons?"

". . . . . . ."

Chapter 25: END


	26. Unraveling

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: The previous chapter felt like a hailstorm of emotions being thrown left and right. I flat out abused the characters, didn't I? More character bashing in this one . . . Read and review, thank you! XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 26: Unraveling

"Did dad tell you?" Her voice sounded small all of a sudden, and really scared at the same time.

"No."

"Then how did you hear about that?"

"Someone by the name of Ritsu came by today." Takara's eyes widened so much that Yayoi thought it appeared to have been rather painful. "He said something about the Seven Moons, but I wasn't understanding him. He said you knew him - claiming you know him very well, in fact."

"The Seven Moons is merely a group of seven students with outstanding marks and are recognized through that title, that's all," Takara said.

"Ritsu said something a little different."

"Well, whatever he said was plain gibberish because he really likes to say weird things to strangers." Takara was almost afraid that Yayoi wasn't going to buy her lame excuse for Ritsu's behavior, so she added, "I'm serious, though. He really is strange, isn't he?"

"Well, I suppose he is . . ."

----------

"Hey, Yayoi, how come your sister isn't here today?" Yuiko looked to her empty seat. "Did something--"

"She said she was going to switch classes this morning."

"Oh, how come?"

"Goes to show that she's with that weirdo kid in this class because he's not here today either," someone said amongst the swarm of students - it was a girl's voice.

"Hey! Who said that!" Yayoi stood up in his seat and looked accusingly at all the girls who stared back at him, all of them wide-eyed.

"Hayabi, sit down." He sat down without much protest. Despite the way the teacher looked he could be quite scary simply by gazing at a student with his gray-colored eyes. Masao silenced the rest of the students by holding up a stack of test papers. "Today's exam is here so get your pencils ready, everyone."

"Awwwww," the class groaned.

"I've warned you all ahead of time to study for this, therefore it will be your own fault if your score is low," Masao said.

When the exam sheet was in front of Yayoi he stared at it long and hard before even laying his pencil near the first problem. His mind was too occupied to be answering questions about Japanese literature. Masao was looking at him from his teacher's desk, but Yayoi didn't seem to notice at all. Yuiko would occasionally look up from her own exam sheet, even though she knew she ran the risk of getting her exam a big fat "F" if the teacher thought she was cheating off of a classmate. For some odd reason she couldn't keep her eyes away from Yayoi though - she sensed he was hiding what he really felt by putting on a indifferent front and challenging what came his way.

Seconds ticked by, turning them into minutes until the clock stroked 1:45 p.m.

"Pencils down, exam session time is over."

Yayoi stared down at his own paper to see that he hadn't answered any of the questions. The only thing marring his perfectly unused paper was a small scribble of something indecipherable even to himself.

"How do you think you did?" Yuiko whispered to him from two seats away.

"Bad."

"I think I did bad, too." Yuiko looked rather worried and bit her bottom lip in agitation. "If my dad finds out he won't give me the bike that I've always wanted! Ohhhh, what should I do, Yayoi?"

"A bike?" Yayoi's indifferent mask he was displaying cracked instantly. "What kind of bike is it?"

_She's finally turning to me for advice! I could only dream of when she'd do this! Even if it were not for advice, just as long as she talked to me the way I wanted her to I am truly appreciative!_

"It's a mountain bike."

_I think I eased the tension a little. Is he still pretending or is this for real?_

"A mountain bike, huh? It sounds expensive."

"I suppose." Yuiko looked to the window for a moment before turning back to Yayoi. "If you like you can come over to my house again today."

"Yuiko, you're so straightforward!" A nearby classmate cried out - it sounded like the female voice from earlier. "Yayoi ought to be happy since little Mister Cold Feet isn't here to interfere, because he's too busy with little Miss Creepy to have time to deal with you!"

"You have no right to speak of them that way!" Yayoi defended. "Mr. Kimikazu, your students should not be allowed to say such rude things about each other!"

"Settle down, class." He looked around the room with his eyes. "One more word out of any of you without permission you'll get after school detention, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Kimikazu," the class replied.

_My, my, this class has gotten more rowdier than usual._

----------

"You're acting awfully strange today, Yuiko," Yayoi told her. She gave him a funny look. "What I mean is that you always talk about Ritsuka when he isn't here at school. Somehow, today, you want to talk to me, just the two of us one on one."

"Is it really that strange?" Yuiko smiled and grabbed Yayoi by one of his hands - he immediately blushed, but did not pull away from her touch.

"Ah, I guess so."

"Well, are you coming to my house today or not?"

"S-sure!"

_Why is she treating me this way?_

All the while that they walked to her house she held onto his hand the entire time. As they neared her home her hold on him only got tighter; he actually stopped to give her a serious look. He now knew that she acting, but for what reason? Normally, she'd never act this way around him so why didn't he realize it sooner?

". . . Is something the matter?" Yuiko asked, eyes becoming downcast all of a sudden.

"It's more like what's the matter with you, Yuiko, why are you behaving this way?" Yayoi reluctantly pulled his own hand away from hers and let it hang limply on his side in mimicry of his other one. "I know you're paying special attention to me for a reason."

"Yayoi," Yuiko began rather awkwardly, "don't say it like that because you're making me feel bad. I'm only trying to help you or least that's what I think I'm doing. In class today you seemed really out of it," Yayoi looked rather surprised, "well, you didn't look very happy even though your face didn't show it, but I could tell."

". . . . . ."

"Listen, right now right here I'm all yours. You can tell me whatever you want; whether it's of importance or not I'll eagerly listen. Maybe that will help you feel better, you know?"

"Thank you, although I don't think that's necessary."

"Are you sure?" Yuiko was really worried.

"I appreciate your concern, however this is something between my sister and I, and I would like to keep it that way. Sorry."

"Uh-uh, don't apologize!"

"But . . ."

"It's all right!"

"Yuiko?"

"It's all right, isn't it?" Yayoi could only watch as teardrops began to fall from the girl's eyes. "It's all right, right? Takara and Ritsuka aren't doing anything together, right? She really did change classes, right? Right, Yayoi?"

"I . . ."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump the subject like that!"

_So she was worried, but she put me before her own concerns . . ._

"No. Go ahead, talk all you want about it - I'll listen." Yayoi smiled a somewhat strained smile, yet he felt that it was his turn now to try and comfort her. It was only fair because she tried to do the same for him. "Although we should go inside your house first?"

'Oh, yeah . . . Yeah, forgot we were standing outside."

". . . And Yuiko, about that mountain bike, was that a lie?" She nodded. "Heh, thought as much."

Chapter 26: END

**Ritsuka: **How can you torture us like this? How inhumane can you be?

**Yuina: **It's also known as drama. Your life would be dry and plain without any drama.

**Ritsuka: **That's not the point . . .

**Yuina: **Blah! Whatever . . .!


	27. Confused Hearts

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: You guys still reading this . . .? Please review, so I would know . . . XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 27: Confused Hearts

Ritsuka remembered what he last said to Soubi before leaving: **"Don't worry, I'll call you later, okay?" **He sighed as he leaned his head back against the brick wall he was standing in front of and looked up at the sunny sky. Somehow it all seemed too spectacular; the boy felt like he didn't belong in a world such as this when it was surrounded by lies, and deceit which were revolving around him until it became tighter and tighter, suffocating him.

_It's not fair._

Picking up the cell phone, dialing Soubi's number, and talking to him couldn't be hard too do, could it? Ritsuka sighed yet again and thought back to the time when Soubi first saved him from those guys who tried to take advantage of him. Even now, if a situation like that were to occur again Ritsuka was sure he didn't want Soubi to come and save him, because he'd gotten injured in his stead long enough - the boy wanted to bear his own suffering alone.

_If . . . If Seimei were here what would he have done? I think I remember one thing clearly about him: he was a very strong person in character with a will of steel and gentleness of a withering flower trying to survive. Can I be that way as well?_

"**I belong with you, Ritsuka, or did you forget that."**

Ritsuka was feeling more helpless than usual - he wanted to talk to his Sensei as soon as possible. He wanted reassurance for something that he wasn't so sure that she would be able to help him with, but he still wanted to hear her voice.

"Aoyagi, is that you?" The boy turned around to see his old homeroom teacher, Miss Shinonome. "Ao-Aoyagi, how are you doing? I've heard about the bad news; are you all right? Do you have a place to stay? Are you eating properly? You seem a little worn down."

"This is none of your business, Miss Shinonome."

"I know it isn't; yet, I want to help you in any way that I can. Aoyagi, let me help you, okay?"

"I don't need your help any more than I need his!" Confused, Miss Shinonome could only stand there and look at her former student dumbly. "You left our class and a new teacher filled in your spot - a teacher that I dislike even more than you!"

"I can understand why you wouldn't like me, however, don't use that as a tool to try and hurt me because it isn't going to work."

Miss Shinonome reached out a hand towards Ritsuka.

"Don't touch me!" He quickly backed away.

_Don't make the world your enemy; Ritsuka, don't make me your enemy. The walls will not cave in on you if you do not let it._

"I know you feel as if no one understands you. I can relate to that feeling very well because I once went through that phase, believe it or not," Miss Shinonome smiled a small smile, "in fact, I think I'm still going through that phase right now." Ritsuka's eyes widened considerably. "Losing your mother hurts a lot, doesn't it? Losing a closely loved one always hurts the most."

"She was all I had left. Now that she's gone there's nothing worth living for . . ."

"Don't talk like that," Miss Shinonome took tentative steps towards the boy while reaching out one of her hands for his, "because every life is worth something whether they have anything left or not. Don't consider yourself meaningless - believe me, you are in no way meaningless and neither do you have no goals in life. You're simply choosing to ignore them."

"I'm not ignoring anything! You don't know anything about me so don't try telling me what to do, cause it's not going to make a difference!"

"Likewise."

"Leave me alone."

_She pops out of nowhere and then suddenly lectures me. What does she want with me anyway?_

"If you'd like you can come live with me - only for a while if that's what you want," Miss Shinonome offered.

"I'll just go home."

" As harsh as this may sound, but you no longer have a home to return to."

_That's right . . . Everything burned. My mother, my brother, and my house. All my memories have gone into the sky far away from me. Will I ever be able to regain what I have lost?_

"All right," Ritsuka looked to his former teacher warily, "I'll stay with you. You must be pretty lonely living all by yourself."

"It's not too bad when you get used to it. Although with you around I think things will become much more lively. Wouldn't that be nice, Aoyagi?"

"You can call me Ritsuka if you want," he told her. While Miss Shinonome was getting all flustered over the prospect she couldn't believe the child could say it like it was the easiest thing to utter. Perhaps in his shoes, yes, but to her it took on a whole different meaning. "If you don't want to you don't have to, though."

"No, no, Ritsuka, I'll call you by your given name if that's what you want."

"Well, since I'm going to live with you, calling me by my last name will make me feel awkward."

"Ah . . . I see."

-----

Takara stayed after school today because she wanted to avoid her older brother. Now that she'd finally walked past the school gates it seemed so desolate and empty without a human soul around. The soles of her shoe made crunching sounds as they met face to face with the dirt littered pavement in which she strolled through. Her eyes held captivating fear that she wished to rid herself of before she reached her home. Something was bothering her as well - it looked like Yayoi wasn't the only one with concerns.

"Welcome home, Takara," her mother greeted when she first stepped into the house. "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of."

"I hope you have a big appetite because I made your favorite meat dumplings that you liked as a child."

"Wow, really?" Takara literally ran towards the dining table where the platter of meat dumplings sat upon. "I haven't eaten these in years!"

"Oh . . . Is that so . . ."

"Uh, ah, what I mean is that I haven't eaten the kind you've cooked for years, and--"

"It's all right, Takara, you needn't lie to me. If your father didn't allow you to eat what you liked once in a while then let me treat you." She waited until her daughter sat down. "Go ahead, enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, mom."

"Mom, I'm home!" Yayoi suddenly called from the foyer then.

"Yayoi's home!" Takara exclaimed. "Yayoi, come eat some meat dumplings with me, will you?" Soon Yayoi appeared inside the kitchen - he looked worn down and ragged. "You don't look so good . . . Did something happen?"

"No, not really."

"But you don't look so good . . ."

"I said it was nothing, Takara, so drop it."

Takara looked at the steaming dumplings on the table and then back to her brother. Reaching out a hand for one she held it out towards her brother and smiled. "Please have one, mom always makes the best ones!"

"I've had them plenty of times."

"Oh . . ."

_I guess he's enjoyed mom's cooking more than I have . . . Of course . . . He's lived with her all this time, after all . . . _

"**I swore to your mother that we'd never step foot within that house again, you made that oath with me - have you forgotten?" Takara shook her head disdainfully, she could clearly remember it. "Then don't go pining for them, it's sickening."**

"I'm going upstairs; if you need anything simply call for me, okay?"

"Sure . . ."

_Despite our oath, dad, I'm here and alive with them now, and that's all that matters to me._

-----

Masao stared at his computer screen long and hard - he didn't really want to do what he was doing, but he had no choice. If this was what Ritsu wanted, then this was what he had to do no matter how wrong it may seem. Punching in several key letters a new menu screen popped up with a data file specifically on Aoyagi Ritsuka; opening the folder Masao scanned through several documents in search of something Ritsu thought was of some importance.

_What can be so important about this . . .?_

"Masao, I'd like for you to look something up for me since you're good with computers," Ritsu told him.

"What would you like me to look up?"

"Aoyagi Ritsuka. There's something in one of his files that has sparked my interest - I'll give you all the necessary codes and passwords so that you can have complete access to everything."

"All right."

_What is the point of doing all this when this doesn't look like it'll be his main goal . . .?_

"Ah, there it is!"

Masao clicked on the small icon located on the top left of the screen to maximize the document before scanning through it quickly. The name Aoyagi Seimei caught his eyes - he read the caption below the name and actually shuddered. Heading towards the file menu he opened up the printing screen menu and printed the document to return to Ritsu.

Chapter 27: END


	28. Kimi wa Hitori jyanai

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: "Kimi wa hitori jyanai" means 'You're not alone'. (If I've misspelled it, please do tell me just so I'll know, but I won't change my chapter title . . . LoL). XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 28: Kimi wa Hitori jyanai

Yayoi laid down on his bed and stared at the dark ceiling above him. He felt kind of bad that he was acting a little cold towards his sister when she was only trying to be friendly with him. It never trigged in his mind that he'd actually see his sister again to begin with, and now that she was here he was finding it rather difficult to deal with her sometimes. It was odd to him in a way. Long before their separation became a reality the two of them were content with one another and as happy as can be. They even thought their parents were, too, but they were wrong. This was where everything else went wrong as well when their mother and father showed their true colors to one another in front of their children.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Takara asked, more curious than frightened.

"This can't be happening . . ." Yayoi looked to his mother and father helplessly.

Since birth Takara seemingly appeared more attached to their father than their mother, and it came to pass through time that way. Many family outings, group events, and the like, Takara would spend with their father while Yayoi was left with their mother. Despite the relationship his sister and father had together, he was not in the slightest bit jealous of her. Yet, at times he wished he were.

"Come here, Takara," Mr. Hayabi gave his daughter an edgy look, "if you love me, then come on over here to me."

"I . . ."

"Don't hesitate, Takara."

Yayoi held his breath when he saw his sister take step after step towards their father. This was not right, everything that was happening to their family seemed all too surreal. The boy wanted nothing more than for it to end - for their parents to stop chewing themselves out. Arguing never solved anything, right?

"What about them?" She pointed a finger to the remainder of her family.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll be out of here soon." Takara raised up her arms and wished to be picked up by her father. He complied. "Listen here and listen good, you stupid whore" Mrs. Hayabi winced at those vengeful words, "Takara and I are leaving and we sure as hell aren't coming back, right, Takara?"

Somehow she found the will to say what she just did. Yayoi would never understand why she could leave them - he'd never want to find out either. Leave it be a mystery to him.

"Right."

"Mom," Yayoi began, panic filling his voice, "don't let him take Takara away!" He grabbed at her shirt sleeve and tugged urgently, and yet his mother refused to look him in the eyes. "Mom, do something! Anything!"

"Yayoi!" she barked, thus silencing him instantly. "I wish there was something I could do . . . She has made her decision."

A soft knock resounded from his door making him forget the past altogether at the insistent pounding.

"Come in," he called from his bed.

Takara peeked inside before stepping in carefully, tentatively shy at best.

"Hey," she began.

"Need something?"

"Not really." A smile crept up her face. "I guess I just wanted to see you, that's all."

"You see me everyday ever since you moved in . . ."

"I know I do, but is it wrong for me to see you right now?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well then, can I sit on your bed beside you?" Yayoi actually raised an eyebrow up at her and struggled not to laugh. "Do you find it funny?"

"No, no, not at all. If you want to do something as simple as that then go ahead and do it. You don't need my permission."

"Oh."

_Whenever I wanted something dad always made me ask for it. Always . . ._

"**How do you know my name?"**

"**It's not deeply scarred yet."**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**No need to lie to me, Takara, you and I are alike in some ways."**

Thinking back to those abstract memories of hers made her shiver, and she quickly sat down on the bed, surprising her brother. Embarrassed, Takara blushed and ducked her head underneath her arms while uttering something Yayoi couldn't understand. He gave her a perplexed stare.

_Just like Yuiko, this is a side of Takara I have never seen._

"Are you all right?" he asked bemusedly. "You're acting rather strange."

Flustered even further by her brother's question there was little Takara could do other than to let out a little "meep" sound. Sitting up in his bed Yayoi pulled his little sister close and embraced her. This kind of contact was new to her even though she'd been hugged by her father countless times - this felt more real than anything she'd ever known in a long while. Relaxing into his embrace she slowly raised her own arms up and around her brother's body, awkwardly returning her brother's gentle touch with her own.

-----

Yuzuna was feeling a little more worried than usual because all of a sudden Ritsuka ceased to come to her regularly for comfort, and this was bothering her. Without the boy around she felt bored all the time, and in other instances, lonely. Typing on her computer she tried to ease her mind away from the boy, but it wasn't working - he was already too much of a part of her that she sometimes felt like she was his actual mother.

Yet, just like music to her ears she heard his voice from behind her.

"Sensei, sorry that I couldn't come here till now," was what he said as soon as he entered her office.

Trying her hardest not to turn around immediately to look at Ritsuka, she replied, "I understand. If you were busy all of this time, then it's not a problem that you didn't show up till now."

"There's a lot of things I want to tell you, but I don't know where to start."

"Take your time." At last she turned around. The sight of Ritsuka didn't make her feel better; it made her feel worse. "Ah, Ritsuka, have you been taking care of yourself properly?"

"Yeah."

"You look awfully pale and underweight . . . Those bags under your eyes - have you been getting enough sleep?"

"No . . . That's the reason I wanted to come here to you today to talk. Things are bothering me, and I don't know what to do about them." Ritsuka went to his usual spot on the couch and sat down before continuing. "I feel like I'm losing control over myself, and everything that defines me."

"Everything that defines you?"

The boy nodded, but said nothing further to answer that question.

"Do you mind if I lay here a while, because I feel really tired all of a sudden."

"Sure, go ahead."

It didn't take long until Ritsuka was fast asleep on the couch. Yuzuna knelt beside him and wept for him for the entirety that felt like an eternity to her, but in actuality it was merely hours until the boy woke up. Backing away quickly she quickly dabbed at her eyes and tried to hide her face from the boy. Groggy from sleep Ritsuka didn't really bother to note that his Sensei was careful of avoiding eye contact when they usually made eye contact while he was here with her.

"How long did I sleep?" Ritsuka asked.

"About three hours . . ." She tried not to make her voice shake, and it was taking all her might to try and steady her voice enough that Ritsuka did not suspect anything. Luckily for her it seemed like she passed with flying colors because despite Ritsuka's attentive nature, he did not notice this about her either at the moment. ". . . did you have a nice nap?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to fall asleep right after arriving - that was rather rude of me."

_He can be real gentle when he's around me, yet when he talks about others he seems overly harsh somehow._

"It's quite all right." Ritsuka sat up and rubbed at his eyes tenderly while his Sensei watched. "Before . . . When you came here you said you wanted to talk. If you're ready I'm ready to listen as well; start anytime you want."

"News must have spread by now . . . So I'm assuming that you've heard about my mother's death?" Yuzuna nodded in correspondence to his question. "Of course," Ritsuka sneered, "it was all over the news that same day . . ."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

The reason Yuzuna asked him prying questions was because Ritsuka wanted her to treat him this way. Such relationships as these were not uncommon, but for the boy's case he always said what he deemed necessary to say when she questioned him about things that were close to the heart, and as painful as recollections about the past or what he could muster to remember.

"That's part of it," he replied. He buried one of his hands into his dark-colored hair and grabbed a chunk of it as he lightly pulled out of frustration. "I can't understand why they took her away from me, Sensei. I never did them any wrong. I've never even met them before, so why did they do this to me? Why are they making me suffer like this?"

Even though she knew the individuals he was talking about she needed to play along and ask for the identity of them from him.

"If it won't trouble you too much, do you think you can tell me who these people were?"

"I did catch their names . . . Kouya and Yamato . . ."

Chapter 28: END

**Ritsuka: **How vile can you be?

**Yuina: **Obviously not enough!

**Ritsuka: **I did not mean that as a joke, you dumbass . . .

**Yuina: **AH! Did you just call me what I think you did?

**Ritsuka: **Of course I did, not unless you didn't get your ears cleaned out yet.

**Yuina: **Oh, shut up.


	29. Piece By Piece We Collect Them

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Ritsuka's so weird, even to me! XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 29: Piece by Piece We Collect Them

Soubi sat on his bed in his bedroom and stared up at the painting he painted of Ritsuka with saddened eyes. As of late, all he'd been doing was staring at this portrait and patiently waiting by his cell phone for the boy to call. Ritsuka said he'd call him later, but later turned to hours, and hours in turn, turned into days, and then into weeks. On record - Ritsuka hadn't contacted Soubi for two whole weeks now, and he couldn't get in touch with him because the kid had his cell phone turned off, and he had no idea who he was staying with. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered to him that he might never get to see the boy again no matter how much he wanted to.

-----

"**Soubi, come over here real quick." Soubi looked up towards Seimei and wondered what he could be smiling so happily about. "Come on, hurry."**

**Peering down into Seimei's cell phone Soubi came face to face with a picture that he did not recognize. Brows furrowing, he looked up to his Master for the answer to the mystery person inside the picture.**

"**Can't you see the resemblance, Soubi?" Seimei asked playfully. His smile was filled with mirth, but his eyes held sadness within their murky depths.**

"**Oh, wait, is that your little brother you've mentioned to me about?" Seimei nodded and snapped his cell phone lid shut before the blonde could keep looking. "He looks a lot like you."**

"**You think so?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Most people say that we look alike as well, but we have very different personalities. He's really outgoing and loves to have fun, while I'm more of the loner type who enjoys peace and quiet most of the time."**

"**You're not a loner," Soubi reasoned. "I know you're surrounded by a circle of friends at school so don't say things like that about yourself."**

"**Hey," Seimei suddenly said out of the blue, disturbing whatever conversation they were just having before, "if I ordered you to kill me, would you do it?"**

"**If that is what you wish for, then I will not hesitate," Soubi replied quickly.**

"**Heh, always quick to respond, aren't you?" Seimei asked. **

"**Questions such as yours are easy to respond to because you've stated it as an order."**

"**I see . . ." Seimei smiled then. ". . . I guess you're right."**

-----

"Hello! Earth to Soubi! Stop spacing out all the time, will you?" Kio lightly tapped his friend on the arm until he got his attention. Thoughts of Seimei dispersed immediately. "Someone's on the phone looking for you."

Eyes lighting up momentarily he snatched the cordless phone from Kio's grip, and answered into the speaker with a, "hello?"

The voice he heard was not from the person he wanted to hear from the most.

"Hi, how are you doing?" She sounded casual and if he didn't know any better, rather nervous, too.

"I'm fine."

"Well, ah, that's good to hear--"

"Sensei, who are you talking to?"

Soubi snapped as soon as he heard the voice - he distinctly heard Ritsuka's voice from the phone. Almost in a state of panic, he asked, "did I just hear Ritsuka's voice? Please let me talk to him!"

"Ah . . . I can't do that," was her response, "and I didn't call you for that reason . . ."

"Let me talk to him, Yuzuna."

"Sensei . . ." He heard the boy's voice again. "Are you talking to--"

"Look, there's something really important that I must tell you, and I'm afraid I can't delay this message any longer. The seven . . . are asked to be coming together again . . . soon. If you want further details you know who to contact. Goodbye."

Yuzuna hung up before Soubi could even protest. He replayed her words inside his head, and instantly knew what she meant even though she said it in an odd way. Yet, it was understandable because Ritsuka must have been right beside her when she called him.

"You heard the kid's voice?" Kio asked of Soubi. The blonde nodded and put the phone down beside him on his bed. "Well, in that case, at least you know where he's at, right?"

_Should I even be doing this? Should I comfort him the way I don't want to?_

"That might be the case, but I'll wait it out. If he doesn't want to talk to me, then I'll keep waiting until he's ready to face me."

_Wow, I've never seen Soubi like this before . . . It's rather amazing._

Kio sat down beside Soubi and patted him on the back reassuringly. Soubi did not lean into the touch, and nor did he pull away; he simply sat there with the feeling of his friend's hand on his back.

-----

'You were talking to Soubi?' Ritsuka wanted to ask, but he asked of something entirely different in fear that his teacher might get angry. "The call sounded really urgent . . . You sounded so stern, even though I was standing there right next to you. Usually, you never show me your strict side."

"Ah, sorry about that," Yuzuna said, "I wasn't really thinking. Did I scare you?"

"No, not in the least."

_I've seen things far scarier._

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked.

"Somewhat . . . Thank you for letting me stay here. I slept really easily when I was in your presence." Flattered by the boy's innocent dependence on her, Yuzuna couldn't help but blush a shy red. Ritsuka noticed this. "I . . . I didn't mean to get you all worked up . . . Did I say something inappropriate?"

"Not at all."

_Right now, right here, he's being really gentle. Has the past few weeks chiseled away at him? Does he still feel like he has no semblance of control over his own life . . .? Still, it is too early to tell what he is really suffering from, and it wouldn't be a good idea for me to bring it up. He looks as if he's forgotten about it at the moment._

_That's right . . . The only person who can see the true me is Sensei. She has complete access._

"Um, can I stay here for as long as you're going to work?" he asked, and tried to project as much wide-eyed sincerity as he could so that his Sensei would let him stay. This usually worked on her when he really wanted to do something, and knew that she'd be against it. "I promise to be really quiet."

"Quiet, huh?" Yuzuna looked thoughtful for a second. "You're always quiet most of the time so it's not a problem."

"By closing my mouth I feel that that is the only thing I have left to control, Sensei . . ." Taken by surprise by his abrupt change back to the original reason he was here, she gawked at him. "I can't tell whether it's bad or good to do so. What should I do, Sensei?"

Yuzuna sighed and pondered over what to say to her patient. "In an overview about everything's that's happened, I'd like to recap it for better reasoning over this matter. These may be explanations to some of the anxieties you feel towards yourself: the lost of a loved one, lost of possessions, feelings of guilt, considering yourself a quiet person for better control over what you'll say, confused thinking, suppressive friends . . ."

"They're not really suppressive, but sometimes I feel like they're being more mean to me than they are letting on."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain it - that's just what I feel at times when they're around me." Ritsuka's dark ears drooped lazily atop his head as he looked at his Sensei. "Not only are my friends meddlesome . . ." he stopped for a moment to let it sink in that he finally considered Yayoi and Yuiko as his friends before going on, ". . . I think Kouya and Yamato were being quite unfair to me and themselves."

"See, right now you're recognizing the faults and facts about yourself and others around you. The definition of defining oneself is usually the process of overseeing his or her own viewpoints of themselves to try and get a better understanding."

"What clearly defines me is missing. I can't seem to grasp that concept, Sensei."

"I'm not understanding you," Yuzuna told him.

"Precisely. What is there to understand about me? If my own mom couldn't see me for the real Ritsuka that she knew and loved, then why should you?" Ritsuka felt like he was getting tired all over again. He stared down at the floor away from his Sensei just so that he could concentrate on what he was asking of her. "People misinterpret me all the time, right? It happens at school, in the streets, at the park, anywhere I go, I feel like an outsider to a world that isn't fit for someone like me."

_The way he is talking now frightens me; there have been cases where a patient talks like there's no hope left for them, and the only answer they could come up with was suicide. Is Ritsuka thinking of killing himself even if he's not directly saying so?_

"Is that what you truly feel towards yourself, Ritsuka?"

"Sometimes." His eyes were still downcast as he continued to let his glossy orbs stay glued to the floor. "Isn't it normal to feel like you're out of place somehow?"

"It can be normal, but in your case, it rather worries me." She could see a small frown forming on the boy's lips - it goes to show that not everything was a pleasant conversation when it came to such discussions as this. "The reason I am saying this is because you claim that you don't belong in a world such as this one. Saying things like that never leave nice results."

_I'd better shut my mouth before I let anything slip further that'd make Sensei more uncomfortable around me . . . Am I afraid of losing what I have left? Do I even have anything left to lose?_

Chapter 29: END


	30. Before I Let You In

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Song lyrics used in this chapter was Jesse McCartney's "Just So You Know." (I think it matches Soubi's feelings for Ritsuka perfectly. And Kio's feelings towards Soubi, too, of course! XD) The second half of this chapter also takes place the next day. Please read, enjoy, and review. Thank you!

Yakusoku  
Chapter 30: Before I Let You In

"Do you feel all right now?"

"Yeah."

Yuzuna looked to the clock hanging on the wall, and noted that it was almost time for her to call it a day. She was sitting on the small couch beside Ritsuka, simply staring into space with nothing in particular on her mind. It had been a long while that they sat there before she spoke a word to him; in a way, she felt the silence helped soothe the boy.

"It's almost time to go."

"Already?" Ritsuka hadn't known that so much time had lapsed by.

"Come on, get your jacket. We need to go."

"All right."

_Ritsuka was never fierce towards me. Yet . . . Why do I feel like this time he might've wanted to lash out at someone - even me._

Yuzuna and Ritsuka parted ways when they reached the front door of her office. She walked one direction while he went the other way. Even though their backs were facing one another they were both thinking about the same person:

Soubi.

Step by step Ritsuka walked like there was nothing in life to rush him when there were plenty of things that did call to his attention. It was rather cold so Ritsuka cupped both hands around his mouth and blew the warm breath into them - it felt good. It felt strange to the boy as well that he did not notice fall was already here; the trees were changing colors, and shedding off the dead tendrils clinging onto them so tightly. Ritsuka blew into his hands again as he continued to walk. For some reason life seemed more like a fabricated blend of noise, color, and sights; things too unkempt for Ritsuka's liking. It was no wonder he hadn't realized that fall was making its presence known to the world.

Thinking about fall made Ritsuka think back to the time when Soubi offered him his scarf.

"**Are you cold?" Soubi asked, breaking the silence that seemed to have dissipated anyways with the sounds of a oncoming train nearby. "I can give you my scarf to wear."**

Right now at this time he really wanted a scarf to cover his delicate neck from the nipping cold.

"Ritsuka . . ."

The boy looked up in surprise because he recognized the voice. It belonged to someone from his old elementary school . . .

"Hokori . . .?"

Running forward, Hokori stopped right in front of Ritsuka. "I haven't seen you for a year - how are you doing?"

_She was in my class when Seimei burned. Does she have no recollection of that incident? Or is she choosing to not think about it?_

"Hokori . . . It's quite a surprise to see you . . ."

"Ya think?" She gave him an energetic smile. "We used to hang out together, remember? Whenever we played tag you always managed to tag me whenever you were it. Man, you ran so fast!"

Blushing, Ritsuka said, "I don't think I can run that fast anymore."

Hokori hopped up and down while saying, "oh, I gotta go! My dad is going to be worried if he doesn't see me working on my homework by the time he gets home from work! Bye, Ritsuka! Maybe we'll run into each other again soon!"

"Bye . . ."

_She acts as if nothing happened. Did she simply not want to bring it up?_

"**The scent of the burning body, it was rather awful," Masao said, completely sidestepping Ritsuka's question altogether. "The look on the other children's' faces, the ghastly screams - the hollow stare your brother produced. The entourage of school teachers coming in, flooding the place . . . It--"**

"**It was on that fateful day, eh, when he burned to death while sitting in your desk in your elementary school. Everyone in the classroom witnessed it, strange that they've all vanished without a trace. Every single one of them except you. Fifty-two pairs of eyes, twenty-six students." Ritsuka was unnerved by what he was hearing - this man was very careful about minute detail, nothing escaped him it seemed. "The Seven Moons, the teacher that works there. Much is to be said about that school."**

"**That's enough."**

"**Don't be bashful, Ritsuka."**

"**I said that's enough!"**

By the time Ritsuka returned to Miss Shinonome's place, she was busily preparing dinner. She did not question him as to where he was all day because she didn't have the right to.

"If you want to ask me where I was all this time, you can," Ritsuka told her from the diner table.

"Oh, uh. Well, then . . . Where were you up till now?" Miss Shinonome asked.

_This feels strange . . ._

_This feels more normal this way._

"I was with my Sensei."

"Sensei?" Miss Shinonome knew immediately what type of Sensei he was talking about. She'd seen it in his files - he had a therapist he visited regularly for purposes she could easily guess. "Are you all right now?"

"Yeah."

_Now everyone asks me if I'm all right - they no longer say that I am all right. Is this the way it should be, Seimei?_

"Yeah."

"I ask you this because at night I sometimes catch you crying in your sleep." Ritsuka gasped at her discovery; even he was unaware of what he did in the dark all alone. "If there's anything I can do for you, please tell me."

"You're already doing enough by letting me stay here like this."

The protective feeling she once felt before was resurfacing again. The only thing she wanted to do was to keep this boy safe. "I was once your teacher, so it's my job to see to it that you are taken care of."

"Is that so?" Ritsuka leaned back in his chair and looked at the stove top. "You know the pot is boiling over, right?"

"Aaaahhhh!" Miss Shinonome reached for the switch and turned the stove off. "I forgot that I was boiling something!"

"Does it feel difficult to be around me, Miss Shinonome?" She was surprised by the question, so she turned her attention back to him. "I always feel as if you're holding back. It makes me think unpleasant things that way, because somehow you manage to make me feel trapped."

"I don't mean to make you feel that way! Is there something I can do that won't make you think that?" She sounded desperate.

"What do you think you're capable of doing?" Ritsuka asked. "Does it look like you can really help me?"

"Ah . . ."

Ritsuka knew what he was saying hurt Miss Shinonome, but he felt like lashing out at someone. The anger he kept bottled up needed release, and Miss Shinonome was the only other living and breathing thing around him. The death of his mother was still a hard thing to accept. The two girls known as Yamato and Kouya no longer appeased him - he didn't wish to take revenge on them. In some instances he was glad that his mother was gone; the pain he felt when he was near her no longer arose, because she was not among the living anymore. Yet, on the other hand he loved her, and as a result, that was what made him cling to her from the start.

-----

…I shouldn't love you, but I want to…  
…I just can't turn away…  
…I shouldn't see you, but I can't move…  
…I can't look away…

Kio was lying on the couch, sprawled out like a lazy cat. The autumn sun filtered in through the glass window, and it felt great when he was underneath its warming rays. On the floor beside Kio, Soubi sat there and read a book with the title of, 'Only Hope'.

…I shouldn't love you, but I want to…  
…I just can't turn away…  
…I shouldn't see you, but I can't move…  
…I can't look away…  
…And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not…  
…'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop…

"It's nice out today, isn't it?" Kio asked.

Soubi looked up from his book. "I suppose."

"Don't say "suppose", because it is a nice day out and you know it."

"If you want to go have a walk or something you can do it by yourself."

"Awwww, Soubi, come on, man," Kio pleaded.

…Just so you know…  
…This feeling's taking control…  
…Of me and I can't help it…  
…I won't sit around…  
…I won't let him win now…  
…Thought you should know…  
…I've tried my best to let go…  
…Of you but I don't want to…  
…I just gotta let you know before I go…  
…Just so you know…

"Have some of the red beans; I've heard from other teachers that its good for the heart."

Ritsuka looked at the plateful of beans before shaking his head. "I don't like beans. I'll pass on those."

"Oh."

He looked out towards the window to stare at the midday sun. Miss Shinonome and him were eating lunch, but he didn't feel like he had an appetite at the moment. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind.

"**I'll call you later, okay?"**

Later . . . Usually when someone said that to another person it meant like calling back later that day . . . Not days to weeks away, or perhaps never again.

…It's getting hard to…  
…Be around you…  
…There's so much I can't say…  
…Do you want me to hide the feelings…  
…And look the other way…  
…And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not…  
…'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop…

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To take a shower," Soubi replied. "Like I said before, you can go take a walk by yourself if that was what you had in mind of doing."

"Oh, that? Never mind, I think I'll paint a picture instead. Maybe I can get extra credit from Mr. Tanaka if I worked extra hard on it. You think he will praise it so much that he'll ask me if he could put it on the classroom wall much like he did to yours?"

"Go ahead."

"Geez, Soubi, you should at least say it's a stupid idea or something of the sort!" Sitting up from his spider-like position he could only look at Soubi from the backside because he wasn't facing him. "You're being awfully submissive today."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you are . . ."

…Just so you know…  
…This feeling's taking control…  
…Of me and I can't help it…  
…I won't sit around…  
…I won't let him win now…  
…Thought you should know…  
…I've tried my best to let go…  
…Of you but I don't want to…  
…I just gotta let you know before I go…  
…Just so you know…

"I'll do the dishes - you should go correct the test papers," Ritsuka told Miss Shinonome.

"You saw them?"

"I looked at a paper or two. Their names were Masuda and Arakawa. Their marks were pretty low."

Miss Shinonome smiled. "You're quite the ace when it comes to English." She stood up and gathered the dishes to put unto the sink. "You were a great student. I enjoyed teaching you and the entire class."

"Do you miss doing it?"

She shrugged and said, "you could say a little, but it wouldn't be fair to the new teacher if I asked to get my position back with your class. They had good reason to move me where they did. The class that had Mr. Uchio weren't doing so well so I filled in his spot for him when he suddenly quit."

"Miss Shinonome . . ."

"Yes?"

"When I really think about it I think that I really liked you as my teacher." Ritsuka busied himself with the dishes when the brunette-haired woman gaped at him. "If it were possible I wouldn't mind if you taught our class again."

_I just wanted to let you know, Miss Shinonome._

…This emptiness is killing me…  
…And I'm wondering why I've waited so long…  
…Looking back I realize it was always there, just never spoken…  
…I'm waiting here…  
…Been waiting here…

With the dishes done Ritsuka seriously thought about calling Soubi. He'd avoided him for two long weeks, (added in with a day or two) and now he felt ready to speak to him. At first he said to himself that he'd avoid him forever, but he knew that if it were left that way it'd never be resolved between them. All his inhibitions needed to be put aside so he could talk truthfully.

…Just so you know…  
…This feeling's taking control of me…  
…And I can't help it…  
…I won't sit around…  
…I can't let him win now…  
…Thought you should know…  
…I've tried my best to let go of you…  
…But I don't want to…  
…I just gotta say it all before I go…  
…Just so you know…

Soubi heard it - he tensed at the prospect, and for one moment in time he froze. His cell phone was ringing, even with the noise of the water coming out of the shower head, he could hear it.

_He's calling me . . . It must be him . . ._

Opening the shower door he made a mad dash across the hall to the living room where his phone was sitting comfortably on the cozy couch. He couldn't care in the least that Kio saw him naked.

"S-S-Soubi, what the heck are you doing?" Kio shied away, but he couldn't help not peeking though. "Put something on for Christ's sake, and you're getting the carpet all wet!"

Kio's voice didn't register in Soubi's mind at all. The only thing he could hear was the cell phone's ringing - it had to be him. He clicked the receive button.

"Hello?"

"Soubi . . ." Ritsuka began. He noted that he sounded a tad bit breathless ". . . you sound as if you were busy doing something. Maybe I should call you--"

"No . . . no, don't do that."

He caught a towel with one hand when Kio threw him one, and carelessly draped it around his naked form. Kio sat on the couch wide-eyed and blushing the entire time. He couldn't help thinking that his friend's body was gorgeous!

"You sound relieved," Ritsuka told him.

"Of course. I thought I'd never hear from you again." When the speaker on the other end didn't say anything Soubi was starting to get worried. Ritsuka hadn't hung up because he didn't hear any dead tone though. "Ritsuka?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Would it be easier for you to talk if you saw me in person?"

"No."

Hearing the boy say no hurt the blonde; he'd been wanting to see him all this time.

"Understood."

"Soubi, before I let you in . . . we really need to get some things straight."

…Just so you know…  
…Whoa…  
…Just so you know…  
…Whoa…  
…Thought you should know…  
…I've tried my best to let go of you…  
…But I don't want to…  
…Just gotta say it all before I go…  
…Just so you know…

…Just so you know…

Chapter 30: END


	31. I Have My Doubts

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: More drama . . . I'm pretty sure you're all wondering when it will all end? And I don't know how Nana behaves/acts like, so I'll do my own version of her. I apologize profusely for my lack of knowledge pertaining to her, because I have not read the manga. XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 31: I Have My Doubts

"Doesn't it feel strange to you that you want to stay by my side?" Ritsuka asked.

"Not in the least."

_He answers with no hint of hesitation nor uncertainty . . . Yet, it still annoys me . . ._

Even though he told himself he needed to talk to Soubi to oversee their relationship, he felt like hanging up instead and avoiding the problem in it's entirety. Just when two and a half weeks go by did he finally have the courage to face him (even not in person ) on the phone. The sound of his voice alone sparked something inside Ritsuka that made him want to get angry. And angry he was . . .

"Don't say that! It does feel strange and you know it! Stop lying to me all the time because you're only making it worse!" Ritsuka was shaking so badly that he was unsure he'd recover from the tremors he was feeling. "It's all so pointless if you lead me on this way - continuing this life of mine with you is nothing but a big joke."

"Ritsuka . . ."

"The promise you made with Seimei. It was all a lie, wasn't it?"

Soubi's brows furrowed; Ritsuka sounded like he was going insane simply by yelling at him into the phone. "It is not a lie. I've upheld my end of the bargain with him, and I will continue to do so until the day I die."

"Well then, if I ordered you to kill me, would you do it?"

Soubi gasped and reminisced that this was the exact same thing Seimei said to him. He also remembered his answer very clearly. Shouldn't it be easy to say to Ritsuka the same thing he did to Seimei? Yet, when Soubi tried to answer the question he found that he couldn't speak what his mind wanted him to say, because his heart yearned for something else. On the other end he could sense that Ritsuka was impatiently waiting for a reply.

"If that was your order . . ." It was painful to say, but he managed to utter it.

"I'd figure you'd say that. Orders is all that you're good at listening to, aren't you?" The accusation in the boy's voice rung true - Soubi was steadfastly falling. "Maybe you should kill me, so then you'll be relieved of the burden that you are carrying upon your shoulders."

"Ritsuka, what are you saying?"

"I am merely a burden."

In rapid fire response, Soubi literally cried out, "that's not true!"

"It is, too!"

Kio could do very little other than to watch Soubi drip water onto the pristine carpet whilst shouting into his cell phone. His eyes stared at Soubi long and hard, but he didn't seem to notice him. He could only guess what Soubi and the boy were really talking about, but it seemed like the blonde was not taking this lightly like he usually did when Ritsuka said something he wasn't too fond of. When his eyes traveled from the floor and then back up Soubi had hung up.

"Soubi, are you all right?" Kio asked.

"I'm fine." He refused to look at the dirty-blonde.

_My emotions are affecting me. Didn't Ritsu teach me not to feel the matters of the mind with my heart. . .?_

"**Soubi, you must learn to never deal with matters of the mind with the heart. Before long it will all cave in upon you, trapping you until you can no longer escape." Soubi watched as his teacher picked at a blue butterfly with a pin - its color reminded him of the beautiful sky. "Much like this small butterfly, you'll become utterly hopeless. Don't fall prey to that.**

"**I-I understand."**

"That kid is making you suffer, Soubi, so why not let him go?" Soubi firmly shook his head. "Come on, you gotta be kidding me! After all that he's put you through you're still willing to go back to him?"

"If I can face Ritsu, then I can face Ritsuka as well."

"Stop pretending all the time, will you? How many times must we go through this stupid conversation? Aren't you tired of being hurt over and over? " Kio wanted to slap his friend on the cheeks and shake him until some sense came pooling inside of him. "You know that you dislike all teachers in general because of him. He also caused you pain so there'd be no way you could forgive him no matter what you think. Saying that you can stand up to anything is ridiculous. Just listen to yourself for once and then perhaps you'd understand."

"I don't need a lecture from you as well, Kio."

"Damn right you do!"

"Heh . . ."

_Is that it? Am I pretending and lying to everyone around me? Is this what I have come to be like? Does nothing turn out for the better no matter how hard I try?_

-----

Miss Shinonome was shocked to hear the boy's voice floating from the living room all the way into the kitchen. He sounded so angry and sad at the same time. She didn't know who he was talking to, but it was pretty apparent that he wasn't pleased with what was happening to him in his life. The neat pile of test papers had flown around the table in a flurry because she accidentally dropped them when Ritsuka raised his voice. More than anything else, Miss Shinonome felt like there was little she could do no matter how much she wanted to shield the boy from harm.

"Aoyagi?" she called out to him.

No response.

A sauntering Ritsuka walked by the kitchen and into his temporary bedroom and closed the door behind him. Miss Shinonome watched him all the while whilst wondering what was going through the child's mind.

"I'm pathetic," Ritsuka told himself. He realized that he couldn't make all his inhibitions go away. "I can't even face Soubi the way I wanted to. Instead, I made it much worse . . ."

-----

"Masao, quit doing that," Yuzuna told him when he tried to reach for the piece of paper that she was reading.

"I want to see it also."

"Well, wait your turn, then."

Nagisa and Nana were seated across from the other two and they were watching them with keen interest. To them, Masao and Yuzuna looked like two high school students fighting or a love letter of some sort. Nana let out a giggle then, and her glasses fell off the bridge of her nose.

"Oops!" She reached her hand down to her lap to pick it up. "Darn these glasses! I shouldn't have gotten a pair that are so loose!"

"You look better this way though," Nagisa noted. "By the way, have you seen the other two? Shouldn't they be showing up soon as well?"

"The other two are out of commission. Bako got himself killed and I don't know what happened to Miro, but I heard from one of the other students that he ran away." Nagisa raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm serious. That was what I heard."

_Miro ran . . .? Is that even possible for one of the moon members to escape?_

"If that's what you wanna claim it as then I guess there's no helping it." Nagisa looked at Yuzuna from across the table who was busy reading the sheet of paper, and trying to fend the playful Masao off. "Hey, Yuzuna, have you already contacted Soubi?" She nodded without looking at her. "What did he say?"

When Yuzuna stopped pushing Masao away he quickly snatched the paper from her and began reading. An unreadable expression took over the therapist's face. "He didn't say anything . . ."

"Oh?"

**Soubi snapped then - he distinctly heard Ritsuka's voice from the phone. Almost in a state of panic, he asked, "did I just hear Ritsuka's voice? Please let me talk to him!"**

"He wasn't concerned about our gathering together. He was more worried about the boy."

"Ritsuka?" Nana asked.

"Yeah," Nagisa replied, "the one that Ritsu is experimenting with. I've told you about him, haven't I, Nana?"

" I think so. Isn't he the kid that has amnesia and likes to collect his memories through pictures or something?"

"Bingo."

"**See, right now you're recognizing the faults and facts about yourself and others around you. The definition of defining oneself is usually the process of overseeing his or her own viewpoints of themselves to try and get a better understanding."**

"**What clearly defines me is missing. I can't seem to grasp that concept, Sensei."**

"**I'm not understanding you," Yuzuna told him.**

"**Precisely. What is there to understand about me? If my own mom couldn't see me for the real Ritsuka that she knew and loved, then why should you?" Ritsuka felt like he was getting tired all over again. He stared down at the floor away from his Sensei just so that he could concentrate on what he was asking of her. "People misinterpret me all the time, right? It happens at school, in the streets, at the park, anywhere I go, I feel like an outsider to a world that isn't fit for someone like me."**

_Ritsuka hasn't been taking any pictures in a while. I wonder . . . What ever did happen to his camera? _

Chapter 31: END


	32. Reeling Out Of Control

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Everyone ought to hate Ritsu! He can burn in the depths of hell for all of eternity! Please read and review. Thank you:D

Yakusoku  
Chapter 32: Reeling Out of Control

"Takara, remember to not cry out when you feel the whip upon your back. If you continue to progress this way there will be no hope of you ever beating Soubi fair and square, you understand?" Ritsu asked.

"I . . . I know that!" She grit her teeth when the whip came down on her again for the umpteenth time. "Then why did you congratulate me when you knew all along that he held back? Why didn't you tell me there and then that I wasn't even close to being strong enough to be of a match to him?"

"Because I wanted to test your limits and resolve. You've passed them with flying colors, Takara. You're a very gifted girl."

She fell to her knees and tear drops started to rain down onto the cemented floor. Ritsu looked at her with distaste. "I can't take anymore, Sensei. Please . . . Let's stop for today."

"You're pleading?" he asked in disbelief.

"I-I didn't mean to . . ."

"Such words are not to be used in your vocabulary around me when we are in session," he told her.

"I understand that. I merely slipped so excuse my impudence."

"You're done for today; go get cleaned up." Takara nodded and stood up slowly while she tried not to show her Sensei that she was in pain. He knew that she was indeed hurting, but he didn't like seeing it on her face. "Your father is waiting for you tonight in your bedroom. Don't keep him waiting like you did last time."

"Yes . . ."

_I wonder . . . If I told Yayoi about this relationship, would I be punished?_

----------

Ritsuka nearly jumped out of spite when his cell phone started to ring - he was afraid that the caller was Soubi, but when he looked at the caller's ID it was not Soubi's. Quirking up and eyebrow he could only wonder who else could have gotten a hold of his number. Clicking the receive button he spoke into the phone with a, "hello?"

"Oh, my god, Seimei, is that you?" Ritsuka tensed at the mention of his brother's name. "I'm so scared, man, I don't know what to do! What if I get caught hiding here? What if they find me?" When Ritsuka didn't answer he could hear the panic in the other man's voice rising - it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "Seimei? Seimei, come on, buddy, say something! What should I be doing?"

He hung up then and stared at the metallic blue cell phone like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. The man that had called him sounded so desperate for something that he couldn't give an answer to because he wasn't Seimei. What could this all mean? Wasn't his brother deemed dead a year ago? There could be no way that he was alive, right? Not wanting to ponder over the stupid questions he decided to call Soubi again, but this time he had a good reason, too, and he was making sure he'd get some answers one way or another.

Soubi picked up on the second ring - he sounded breathless. "Hello?"

"Soubi," Ritsuka waited for a moment as he considered the many ways he could approach this question, "I want to ask you something."

"Don't server our bond . . ."

Getting annoyed even over the slightest things Soubi said, Ritsuka barked, "forget about that! I have something more important that I want to ask you about. The cell phone you've given me that you claimed was Seimei's . . . someone called me asking for help. He sounded really scared, and without really thinking he thought I was Seimei and tried to ask me what he should do. What does this all mean, huh?"

"To tell you the truth, Ritsuka," the boy was holding his breath as he waited for Soubi's response - it all felt so agonizingly slow, "that really isn't Seimei's cell phone. I merely told you that so you'd keep it."

"You what . . .?" Ritsuka was confused.

"I lied to you . . ."

"If this isn't my brother's cell phone then who would call me screaming for help while unbelievingly mistake me for Seimei?" Ritsuka was getting angry. "My brother is dead, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then--"

"I don't know how to answer that." He didn't even let the boy finish his sentence. ". . . Look, where are you? Can I see you?"

"No . . ."

"I . . ."

_I can't find the strength to tell him; not this time._

Sighing, Ritsuka replied, "fine . . . Meet me at the park by Kimikazu Elementary School, got it?"

"Understood."

----------

By the time Ritsuka reached the park Soubi was already there waiting for him on a park bench. A look of relief washed over his expression when he saw the boy, and he couldn't hold back his radiating delight. Ritsuka sat down beside the blonde, but he sat far away enough so that he couldn't touch him within an arm's reach.

"We're simply here to talk, okay?" he said more than asked.

"If that's what you want," Soubi replied.

_He doesn't look so well . . . Has he been eating properly?  
_

"First off, telling me you lied to me made no difference, because I already knew you were a liar from the start. Furthering your career as a liar, you tell me that this isn't Seimei's cell phone, which I am taking it as a lie as well. What are truths and lies now? Whatever you tell me . . . I can't distinguish them apart anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?" Ritsuka took his cell phone out of his coat's pocket and placed it on the bench table. "Maybe I ought to give this back to you since I find it of no importance to me any longer."

"Keep it."

"Why should I?"

"It may not be your brother's, but it once belonged to me. If you keep it it'll make me feel better."

"Like I care . . ."

"Hiding behind a mask of anger isn't going to make your worries go away, Ritsuka."

For one brief second the boy thought it was Soubi that had said that to him, but when he found the time to recollect his scattered brain, he realized that the voice did not belong to the blonde - it belonged to Masao. He took but all of four seconds to pocket the cell phone. "Believe it or not, Soubi is actually trying to help you. You should know by now that he's been in love with you for quite some time."

"In love?" Ritsuka looked from Masao and then back to Soubi. Both of the men looked suspicious to him at this point. "No one cares about me so don't kid with me."

"Oh, but I am no joker this time. You see, my poker face has been put aside for things far more greater to come."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ritsuka asked. "That man . . . You know him, don't you?"

"What man?" Masao smiled a cool smile and eyed the boy suggestively.

"The man that called me. He thought I was Seimei and he asked me for help."

"Ah, him, yes, that man." Soubi's eyes locked with Masao's with a hint of warning, but Masao heeded him no mind. "Miro is his name. Poor, poor, poor Miro - he doesn't seem to realize that your brother is dead, Ritsuka. Oh, dear, what would he make of it, Soubi?"

By the way Masao said the word "he", Soubi knew that he was talking about Ritsu. As much of a manipulator that Masao was, he seemed overtly concerned for some reason. It came down to a reasonable configuration by Soubi that Masao was indirectly asking him if Ritsu would be extremely angry or not. After all, the blonde did know him best after spending so much time with him while he was still attending the school with Masao and the others.

"He would be mad, of course."

"Hahaha, besides that," Masao conceded. "Don't you think he'd feel more than anger this time around?"

"What are you two talking about?" Ritsuka didn't want to feel like he was being left out, because whatever the two men were talking about (however vague they made it to be) they made it sound really important. "Answer me truthfully, Soubi. Why does this Miro person think Seimei is still alive?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that."

**I DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO ANSWER THAT.**

**YOU'RE A LIAR! I KNEW YOU WERE A LIAR FROM THE START! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BELIEVED A WORD YOU SAID!**

"There you go again! It feels as if you're lying to me; do you take me for a fool? How long do you believe that I'll simply say, 'oh, I see', huh?"

"I never thought that of you."

_He's making things up to satisfy himself. He wants answers and since he is not getting any, he makes up excuses to the reasons as to why he can't obtain what he wants from me._

"My, my, you're quite the hot-headed one, aren't you, Ritsuka," Masao said. The midnight-haired child turned his angry gaze at the happily smiling man - for all the boy cared about he wondered how Masao could smile the way he did when the situation did not call for such a thing as that. "If you want answers . . . Maybe it'd be better if you asked the man in charge himself."

"He mustn't, Masao," Soubi warned.

"I want to talk to him, then. Take me to where he is."

Ritsuka was determined to see Ritsu no matter what the costs could be from doing so. Was Seimei's death planned? Was it some sort of sick ritual played upon his older brother? Or was Seimei never dead to begin with?

Chapter 32: END


	33. Out of Bounds

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Wow . . . I've come a long way in terms of this story. It sounds like it's nearing the end, but I still have a few things I need to cover, so we'll see. (Might actually drag on because I am bad at ending things with a bang, LoL) And Soubi is becoming more OOC than he already is! XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 33: Out of Bounds

"You mustn't meet him, Ritsuka!" Soubi grabbed at one of Ritsuka's arms and pulled. Once the boy was pushed flush against him, Soubi leaned down to whisper, "Masao is tricking you."

"That's the last thing I'd want to hear from you," Ritsuka hissed. He roughly shoved at Soubi so that he would release him. "In fact, I don't want to listen to what you have to say anymore. It's too much trouble for me to have to worry about you worrying over me."

_**Losing him would be painful . . . Yeah, very painful.**_

_**Soubi doesn't feel for himself enough; and yet, when he does he's too damn greedy.**_

"What a way to word things, Ritsuka," Masao teased, mocking Soubi with his annoying happy-go-lucky smile. The boy merely let out a low hmph and crossed his arms. "If you're this anxious to meet him, then I shall gladly show you the way. However," Masao's smile faded immediately, "once you meet him there is no telling what he may or may not do to you. It depends on his mood at the present time. You have been warned; do you still want to go?"

"Yes."

_I want answers. I've been twirled around in the circles of deceit long enough._

"Quite the resilient one, eh?"

"Just shut up and let's go," Ritsuka snapped.

Masao obliged by turning around and walking, while Ritsuka followed behind him. Soubi would have gone with them if he wasn't so keen on not seeing Ritsu at the moment. He wasn't afraid anymore, but with the way he was feeling he was not sure he was opted for a battle of words with his former Sensei. For now, Soubi felt like he should melt into the background of the entire situation, and see how everything turned out. Soubi knew for a fact that Ritsu wasn't going to hand over the information the boy wanted so easily when Ritsuka would go barging in the school for them.

-----

"Are we almost there?" Ritsuka asked. It seemed like they had been walking for hours when it was a mere thirty minutes only.

"Yes, we're almost there." Masao turned around to walk backwards so he could face the boy while they talked. "Wouldn't it feel nice to have Soubi's annoying presence gone forever? For instance, how would you like it if you never saw him again? Would that relieve some of the tension that you have been feeling?"

_If I never saw him again . . .?_

"I've never thought about that," Ritsuka replied.

"What if it were to come true; would it be such a bad thing?" Ritsuka narrowed his eyes at the dark-blue-haired man. "You seem to be tired of him." Ritsuka's eyes narrowed some more - they were now small slits. "Or would you rather have it that he hangs around you? Have him keep lying to you? You want to suffer all the more? Is that it, Ritsuka?"

"I never asked for any of those." He was feeling quite indecisive. "It would be nice to not have him around, but . . ."

"But?"

"Never mind."

"Well," Masao turned back around so that his back was now facing the boy, "in any case, we've arrived at the school."

"Where? I don't see any school." Ritsuka could only see a wall and nothing else.

"Past this wall, of course." Masao walked up to it and waited for Ritsuka to come closer. The midnight-haired boy was hesitant because he didn't want to fall into any traps that Masao might have set up for him to get caught in. He was also glad that he had thought about this ahead of time, and knew to be weary. "Look." Masao stuck his hands through the wall. "I've deactivated a certain something, so its no longer a wall, but a door."

"It must be a trap," Ritsuka said.

"This is no trap. If you're not coming, then I suppose I'll go to the school myself." Masao smiled and stepped through the wall.

Ritsuka pouted and stepped through after him. When he turned back around he noticed that the wall was solid again when he placed his hand on its surface. Masao was already well ahead of him by the time he turned back around to face the front. The school loomed over him from afar, and in all due respect, it didn't look at all frightening or ominous - it simply looked like a regular school. There were multiple floors, tinted windows (for some odd reason), school stairways, huge oak doors, and a beautifully mowed lawn that stretched across the school grounds for miles.

At the school's gate, Ritsuka watched as Masao punched in some digits onto a digital screen of some sort on the side, and the gates automatically opened afterwards.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Ritsuka asked. "It is not normal for a school to have a computer device at the front of the gate, where a person can punch numbers in for access."

"My, my, did I ever say The Seven Moons School was ordinary?"

"No."

"There you have it." Masao moved aside so that Ritsuka could walk in first while he followed from behind. "Keep on walking forward until you reach the entrance. I'd like to accompany you inside, but circumstances have come up and I will not be able to do so." Ritsuka faltered in stepping one foot over the once gated school ground to stare at Masao suspiciously. "As luck would have it, my father had contacted me not too long ago to meet with him at his office at Kimikazu Elementary school. However, if you're considering on backing out simply because I am not there with you to meet Ritsu, then I'd be more than happy to take you back."

"I never said that."

"All right, then. Once you've reached the school's entrance and have entered, you must go up a flight of stairs, turn to your right and follow along the hallway, and then go up another set of stairs. From there on it should be pretty straightforward where you need to go. Got it?"

Really unsure of himself, Ritsuka still heard himself answering, "understood."

"That's a good boy." Masao waved, before he turned the other way and vanished through the wall whence they came from.

-----

Soubi was already waiting for Masao when the blonde spotted the dark-blue-haired man approaching him. Despite his earlier intentions of not getting involved, he couldn't give up the chance of speaking to Masao directly one on one when the opportunity was practically handed to him. Earlier, even though Ritsuka did not notice, Masao did a hand signal towards Soubi when he and the boy were walking away - the hand sign meant that they were to meet up together later.

"Did you wait long?" Masao asked.

"Not nearly long enough. Now answer my questions." Soubi wasn't in the mood for idle chatter. "Why are you so opted on letting the boy see Ritsu? What purpose will it serve him to see the subject now when his plan is still underway?"

"Hmmm, I wonder about that myself, Soubi." Masao placed one finger on his chin thoughtfully as he looked sideways. He didn't like looking at the angry glare the other Fighter was giving him. "First off, it actually wasn't my idea to let Loveless see Sensei; it was Sensei's idea." Soubi was listening carefully on how Masao was suddenly addressing Ritsu and Ritsuka by Sensei and Loveless. He didn't quite understand the dark-blue-haired man's need for change. "Furthermore, Loveless wants to see him so badly, so why not let one of his wishes be granted for once? And you're quite the infamous liar, you know?"

"That has nothing to do with this. My mission--"

"Yes, your mission. You're not succeeding no matter what you are doing." Soubi stilled at the sound of that. "Sensei is growing quite impatient. Remember Takara? She was sent out to find the boy, and eliminate you if need be."

"Don't tell me things I already know."

"Tch, you're no fun." Masao pulled out a sheet of folded paper from his coat pocket, and held it out for Soubi to take. "You might want a little refresher on your main goal, because you seem to be straying from your so-called mission."

Soubi scoffed. "I don't need you to remind me of anything. I know what must be done."

"Oh?"

_**Following orders was what I was good at, so what's wrong with me?**_

". . . But it was as you had stated before: I am in love with Ritsuka; that, I will admit."

"**He hates me?"**

"**Ah, no, no, he doesn't . . . well, like any normal human being, wanting to say you belong with someone is not the same as saying I love you." From Soubi's confused expression Kio knew that he was not understanding the concept. "And I thought you were the complex thinker of us two, Soubi."**

"That is what hinders you; you are being blinded from your main goal, even if you realize what it is that you must do." For once . . . He wanted to hit Masao . . . He was such an annoying man . . . Soubi wanted to hit him so badly that he punched him without realizing it until Masao was on the ground, cackling like he had gone insane. The dark-blue-haired man gingerly wiped at the left side of his mouth. "I must say . . . You hit pretty hard when you are angry, eh? Did I piss you off that much? Are you not the unfeeling man you once were, who followed the orders of Sensei obediently like a defeated dog? Was that not you so many years ago, and even now?"

"It is true that I follow his orders. Takara has told me something similar . . ." Soubi could feel his heart pounding wildly within his chest; adrenaline was coursing through his entire body. ". . . Yet, I must come to terms with myself that I am going to disobey him this time . . ."

"Much like a young bird first learning how to fly but too scared to actually jump from the nest, you are finally recognizing your own desires and taking action for yourself. That's the Soubi I've always wanted to come to know." Masao smiled when Soubi stuck out a hand to help him stand up. "If you care for Loveless, then with your own free will, can you go save him?"

"The path ahead of me is not yet clear, but I feel that I will soon discover the answer to it all."

Chapter 33: END

**Ritsuka**: And I thought Masao was never going to do something like that . . . And I definitely did not think Soubi was going to change like that . . .

**LadyYuina**: Ah, come on, have some faith in them!

**Ritsuka**: No.

**LadyYuina**: Aren't you one for 'I'm a bastard and I know it'.

**Ritsuka**: I'd reconsider saying that if I were you.

**LadyYuina**: Oh, is little-witty Ri-chan going to kill me? XD

**Ritsuka**: If I did, then who'd be writing the rest of this story, you idiot. I've longed for a conclusion whether you've noticed it or not.

**LadyYuina**: Ehehehe . . . Bastard . . .


	34. Hoping For A Conclusion

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: In compensation for me going on vacation for an entire week soon. I won't be working on this story for seven days straight. XD Decided to dish out two chapters in good feelings. Enjoy! And please don't forget to review! Thank you!

Yakusoku  
Chapter 34: Hoping For A Conclusion

Ritsuka's chest was pounding like never before as he reached the school's front doors. They were held open by two doorstoppers on either side, and he could see inside where there was a flight of stairs that he was supposed to take. Upon going up those steps he ran into someone he never thought would be here.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, concern lacing her every word.

"Hokori . . ." Ritsuka knew there was something strange about all this. Did all the students that witnessed the death of his brother end up here in this school? Were they simply hidden away somewhere? Then why did he see Hokori a while ago when he was out taking a stroll, or if that was what you'd like to call it. ". . . I should be asking you that."

It was as if time stood still and there was nothing the either of them could do to ease the tension they were feeling. Hokori was about ready to bolt for it, but it looked like Ritsuka wasn't going to let her get past him that easily without putting up a fight first. Just as she tried to squeeze past the midnight-haired boy, he reached out a hand and managed to grab her by her shirt sleeve close to her left shoulder. Even as she tried to pull away Ritsuka only tightened his hold on her.

"Let go!"

"I want to talk to you!"

This was rather nostalgic to the boy - it reminded him of the times when he had attempted to get away from Soubi, only to be stopped by being firmly grasped by an arm. He could se the anger burning in her eyes, but he was not going to let go. For one flickering second, Ritsuka thought that he knew how the blonde-haired man must have felt when he didn't want to talk to him.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Hokori turned to slap him on the side of one of his cheeks when he wouldn't release her. He let go immediately and she backed away as quickly as she could. "Ritsuka, you of all people," she looked much calmer than Ritsuka had anticipated, "should understand this. After all . . . You're the only one that's running around like a dog without a leash. If you still want to be free, then I suggest you leave this school now and never come back."

"What I want to know is what are you doing here?" Ritsuka asked.

Hokori didn't reply; instead, she disappeared behind a hidden hallway Ritsuka hadn't noticed before - it was merely to his right at the base of the stairs right by the entrance.

_What's going on here . . .?_

More determined than ever to find out the truth, Ritsuka jogged up the steps two at a time. He then turned to his right and followed along the hallway; for a school, he noticed that it was poorly decorated - in fact, it looked really empty - there were no school ads, posters, banners, or anything of the sort hanging anywhere. And it was stranger still that all the windows were tinted. He kept on walking until he ran across another stairway; from here on, Masao said it was going to be pretty straightforward as to where he needed to go, but so far he hadn't run into any indications of where he should be going next.

"You're almost there. Don't stop now."

Ritsuka stilled - he swore he heard Seimei's voice again, but when he looked around he saw no one. It made him wonder if he was hearing voices inside his head; it made him wonder if he was imagining all of this and he was not really in the school called, The Seven Moons. Reality was reality - this was no dream - he really was where he was, just standing there looking like a fool.

"I must be close . . ." Ritsuka told himself. "Seimei told me . . ."

_Was this what Masao meant when he said it was pretty straightforward from this point on? No, it can't be. Seimei is not alive . . . So, I must be imagining his voice talking to me . . . Just like once before._

"**Hurry up and go." **

That was what he heard the first time . . .

He was now standing in front of the principal's office's door. Staring down at its golden knob, he was quite hesitant on opening it. On the other side of the door he was sure that the man known as Ritsu was sitting on a chair, hands clasped under his chin, eyes fixed upon his as soon as he would enter. He was sure that was what Ritsu would be doing when he would open the door.

Ritsuka turned the knob and pushed; the door swung open with a loud squeaking sound.

Several heads turned to look at him - he recognized to of them immediately - anger automatically registered within his mind. The two high school girls that killed his mother not too long ago were standing together; the brunette-haired one was holding some sort of stuffed toy Ritsuka didn't care much for, but it looked like it was a black kitten plushy. To their left was a sky-blue haired woman dressed in a frilly white and yellow dress who seemed to have too much makeup on for her own good. And behind that woman was his Sensei . . . Yuzuna. His anger ceased like it had never existed as soon as he saw his therapist's face; she was of a bigger concern to him than anyone else in the room at the moment.

_She . . . Is she one of them . . .?_

"Welcome," the woman with the sky-blue hair announced. "What brings you here, kid?"

"Sensei," Ritsuka began, thus ignoring the now pissed off sky-blue-haired woman altogether, "why is it that you're here? Are you with them?"

Yuzuna didn't really know what to say - Ritsuka seeing her this way already made it obvious that she was with these people. Yet, it made her feel uncomfortable that he still wanted to hear an answer from her when he probably knew the result.

"Yes . . . I am." She didn't even bat an eyelid with the way Ritsuka was now looking at her. The look of betrayal marred his pale complexion, and she knew without a doubt that he had completely trusted her up until now. "I would've told you sooner, but that would complicate things for you."

"It never crossed my mind that you knew those two who killed my mother." His gaze turned to that of Kouya and Yamoto. "Before . . . It was all an act, wasn't it, so I wouldn't suspect anything of you. You're working for the man known as Ritsu then, aren't you?"

"It is as you have said."

"Speaking of which,." his eyes still didn't look away from the two high school girls, "where is this so called Ritsu; I want to have a talk with him."

_Ritsuka, I know it must be painful for you to accept this, but I have no other choice. Forgive me._

Nagisa was about to say something, but Yuzuna stopped her with a shake of her head. She was going to deal with the boy since she knew him best. "Ritsuka, listen, you don't want to meet that man. In any case, you should be relieved that he isn't here right--"

"Masao told me he was here."

"Well, well, what does Masao think he's doing?" Yamato asked. "Nagisa, any ideas?"

"Why are you asking me?" she replied. "I may be around Ritsu the most, but he doesn't ever tell me what he is or what he is not going to do. You know how irksome that is for me?" Yamato shrugged. "It makes me wonder if Masao has closer ties to him than we think."

Ritsuka was now perpetually confused. Masao stated that Ritsu would be here, but as it turned out, it seemed like his subordinates were just as confused as he was about the entire situation. Many things were running to the midnight-haired boy's mind - Hokori's second appearance before him; his Sensei's true identity revealed; Soubi's desperate plea asking him to not come here; the absence of the leading man himself; and Masao's hidden side he had yet to know about.

"Ritsuka, please go on home . . . You don't have any business here," Yuzuna told him.

Ritsuka could hear the panicked tone in her voice. He couldn't see why she was so afraid for him when it looked like was nothing was going to happen. Yet, it looked like he had thought of that a little too soon, because within the next moment he heard a loud scream coming from behind him. Turning around he saw Takara charging at him.

"What the?"

"Ritsuka, run!" Yuzuna shouted.

It was too late. She pushed him down to the floor with all the force she could muster, and as it turned out, she knocked him out cold. Nagisa "ooohhhed", Yamato clapped her hands together jovially, while Kouya seemed unaffected by what she saw. Yuzuna stayed where she was, although it was a lot harder to do than she had first thought. This was part of Ritsu's plan - her screaming out for the boy to run was not - Takara simply did what she was told to do because she was no longer whole; Ritsu and her father had broken her so it seemed.

"Excellent job, Takara." Everyone heard Ritsu's voice, but they could not see him.

Like a lifeless puppet the girl merely bowed her head and stood up from the ground where she had pummeled into Ritsuka. "I am merely doing what I am told to do. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Bring him to me, Takara."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" Soubi came barging in from the open doorway and ran to Ritsuka's side. He made it in the nick of time. Hauling the boy up onto his arms he glanced around at all the occupants in the room before stepping out. He stopped then, and said, "I am no longer a member of the Seven Moons. Come what may as the consequences; I will face each one of them to the best of my abilities. Yuzuna," she tensed at the mention of her name, "if you truly care for this boy, then you better reconsider on the reason as to why you're remaining here."

_Why? Why I'm still here?_

Chapter 34: END


	35. At Every Corner Of My Mind

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: More confusion . . . I suppose. And my **version **of Seimei is probably different. Wait. Scratch that. He is **different** from his manga counterpart. This is solely my fault though, because I have never read the manga, and I believe I have mentioned this pertaining to Nana's characterization as well.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 35: At Every Corner Of My Mind

The breeze was really cold; yeah, that was what Yuzuna thought when she felt the wind bite at her cheeks. The school bell rung several minutes ago, and she was now standing outside by the school gate waiting for someone. She wasn't worried that he might be late or flirting with some girl somewhere - he wasn't like that. Yuzuna knew him best.

"Looks like I made it this time."

Yuzuna's eyes lighted up at the sight of him. His short red hair swayed in the wind, and his bright brown eyes sparkled with life. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway, Isoshi. I could have waited several more hours before you showed up, and I still would have greeted you with a warm smile instead of an angry glare."

"Ahahahaha, you're too kind, you know that?" he told her. "Besides, it's pretty cold today. It'd be bad if you caught a cold because you were standing out here too long. Come on, let's go."

Yuzuna complied as she walked towards Isoshi. "By the way, did Seimei get mad again?"

"Huh?"

"His Fighter . . ."

"Oh, that." Isoshi was now giving her an uneasy look - perhaps he didn't want to talk about it? Just when Yuzuna thought he wasn't going to say something, he said, "yeah, he's mad again. Makes me wonder how Soubi can be so reckless all the time. Seimei and I may be the best of buds, but sometimes I feel like I don't understand him as much as I should or thought I should be. Maybe Miro doesn't know him as well as I also thought. Yet, Miro is a Fighter and not a Sacrifice, so I can see the differences between them. "

"Would it help if I talked to Soubi?" Yuzuna asked.

"Nah, they'll deal with this issue on their own. There's no point in us butting in."

". . . True."

-----

"Soubi, does it make you feel superior to them or something?" The blonde shrugged. "If you're not going to answer my question, then I don't see the point of you remaining with me when all you do is make me mad."

"I'm your Fighter, so it can't be helped."

Seimei scoffed. "A lone, distressed cat like me is not suited to putting up with reckless behavior like yours. Even a simpleton would know when to give up or retreat when it is necessary."

"I hardly lose. Why become so concerned over such a petty matter?" Soubi asked.

"Hiding you from my little brother is a lot harder than I make it out to be." Soubi gave him an inquiringly look because of the sudden change in subject. "You were bleeding blood on my bedroom carpet. After you departed, my little brother came inside my room and saw the little mess you left . . . He asked me if it was mine . . ."

"And that bothers you?"

Seimei sighed at the uncanny knack for Soubi's insensitivity. It made him wonder about Isoshi's Fighter - together, they were so different than he and Soubi - problems never constantly popped up for them. He envied his friend for that. He could only guess why Soubi approached him that one quiet day so long ago . . . Why did he accept his fate so easily?

-----

"Hey."

Black cat ears perked up at the greeting before the head they belonged to looked up. Brown clashed with blue, as a blonde-haired man gazed down at a disoriented high school boy. The boy's long, dark bangs hid most of his eyes as they continued to stare at one another.

"Yes?" was his reply.

The blonde noticed that he was sitting among a tight group of friends, and they were all giving him wary glances. It was to be expected though - he was a complete stranger - walking up to this high school boy and greeting him so casually was oddly strange.

"May I talk to you for a second?"

"Who are you?" one of the other boys asked.

"What do you want with our friend?" another one added.

"Seimei," from the now scared look on the midnight-haired boy's face, he knew that he had found his target, "I would like to talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind."

Unsure of what he meant to the man, Seimei nodded and stood up. His ring of friends gasped at his sudden willingness to comply to the blonde-haired man's wishes, but he didn't care. On the outside he was completely likeable, yet they knew nothing of the real him on the inside. There was something dark that he was keeping from them.

"All right." Seimei turned to face his supposed friends. "I'll be back shortly."

"Wait, Seimei, you don't even know this guy. Are you sure it's okay to go somewhere with him to talk?" one of his friends asked. "What if he has a hidden agenda? How does he know your name?"

"Do not worry, Seimei's friends, I am simply going to have a talk with him, nothing more. You'll all see him in one piece. I promise."

"I trust his word on that, guys, so don't worry," Seimei said.

From a distance he could hear his friends saying things like:

"If he does something funny, simply shout for help!"

"Don't go somewhere too secluded!"

"Aim for the you-know-what for self-defense, got it?"

"My, what nice friends you have," the blonde commented.

"Good friends they are, indeed. Since you know my name . . . I have come to wonder what yours is."

"Soubi. Agatsuma Soubi."

"Soubi, eh?" Seimei didn't seem to be as nervous as he was before, now that he knew the blonde-haired man's name. "You know, approaching a stranger and saying you want to talk to them is not considered normal."

"I've come to realize that."

"So, Soubi, what did you want to talk to me about . . .?"

"I've come to tell you that you are my Master."

"What . . .?"

"I am your Fighter."

"Fighter?" Seimei frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your true name is Beloved, and it is from that word alone that we are bound to one another." Soubi pulled down his turtleneck and exposed his neck to the boy. "This word that is etched upon my skin is proof enough that I belong to you."

"This is crazy! Someone can't belong to me! You're a person, not an animal!"

"Accept your destiny and I shall become all yours. For the sake of the ones you love, it'd be best if you agree to this, Seimei, no, rather I call you Beloved. Beloved, my master."

"No . . . I won't. You're just some psycho who's picked off from the streets, and you're trying to lure unsuspecting teens like me into some sort of trap. Tough luck, because I'm not falling for it, you hear?"

**-----**

"You're making me angry all over again. Please stop asking me annoying questions such as that," Seimei said. He placed one hand to his forehead out of frustration. "I'm still puzzled as to why I ever agreed to being your Master in the first place."

"You were rather reluctant - that I remember clearly, but everything else seemed to pass by me in a haze." Seimei's eyes narrowed at the sound of that. He couldn't see how the blonde could forget such an event. "What matters now is that we're together."

"I'm tired. It'd be best if you leave because I have a feeling my mother's going to go into one of her tantrums again." Soubi merely smiled before he walked towards Seimei's bedroom window. "Protecting my brother is not as easy as I make it out to be, either. I wonder though . . . If I somehow died . . . How would Ritsuka manage without me there by his side whenever he'd need a shoulder to cry upon?"

"That choice is up to him, Seimei."

_Yeah, I guess you're right, Soubi. Would things become more worse if I was to be gone? I wonder . . ._

-----

Brown eyes slowly opened as they roused themselves from sleep; Yuzuna was leaning her head in her arms while she was sitting on her office chair. Her computer monitor blared with light, and it hurt when she looked at it. She had the strangest dream, or rather it wasn't really a dream, but a remnant of a past event she wasn't aware of remembering.

"Ouch."

Yuzuna winced when she felt a sharp jabbing pain on her right shoulder - this was what she got for sleeping so stiffly at her desk for such a long period of time. Sitting up straight she focused on her computer monitor some more to realize that she was reading over notes she typed in about Ritsuka a while back. They were merely snippets of what she and the boy had talked about for the durations of their time spent together.

-----

"**Sensei, I've always wondered why you chose to do this sort of job."**

"**Ahahaha, is it that strange to you, Ritsuka?"**

"**I guess so."**

"**Well, let me tell you a little something; I do this because I enjoy it." Ritsuka looked at her stupidly. "In other words, I enjoy helping other people cope with their problems, and it's at times like these that I feel I am doing my best at anything, really."**

"**I see."**

**-----**

"**She's done it again?" Yuzuna was obviously getting really worried about this problem of his.**

"**Yeah, but it's not as bad as last time."**

"**Whether it was more bad or not as bad, it doesn't matter about that as long as she's still beating you." Ritsuka bowed his head in shame. He felt like hiding away in some corner where he could be invisible. "Not getting to the root of the problem will never solve anything."**

"**I understand that, but I'm afraid to ask."**

"**Afraid?"**

"**I know why she hurts me, and at the same time I feel as if I really don't know, Sensei. Is there something wrong with me that she can see, but I cannot? Do you see that flaw within me, as well?"**

"**No, Ritsuka," Yuzuna patted the boy on his left shoulder, "there is nothing wrong with you."**

**-----**

"**Sometimes, I feel like I want to be a part of the clouds way above my head," Ritsuka said. "Sometimes, I wish I was born normal."**

Chapter 35: END


	36. Over the Horizon

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 36: Over the Horizon

The first thing that Ritsuka saw was Kio's glaring face staring at him from afar. He didn't recall seeing Kio the last time he was awake, but he soon came to realize that he was no longer at the school.

"Geez, it took you long enough to get up. Soubi is worried about you."

"Where am I?" was the first thing that came out of the boy's mouth.

"At where Soubi and I live, of course." Ritsuka sighed then and sat up in a hunched position on the bed he was currently occupying. He was back at Soubi's apartment. "Look, I may not like you very much, but I gotta put up with you as long as Soubi is willing to defend you on your behalf, got it?" Ritsuka merely looked at him tiredly - he was feeling a aching pain on his abdomen. "He's not home right now, so while he's gone I'll be the one to tend to you, even though I'd rather be doing something else."

"Why did he bring me here . . .?" Ritsuka wasn't in the mood for arguing or saying anything that would make him think too hard. His head was hurting, too, and if he wished to alleviate some of the pain, it was best that he remained still for a little while longer though.

"Beats me. He didn't tell me anything other than: 'get him into bed and make sure to ask if he's hungry when he wakes up'."

"I'm not hungry," Ritsuka replied. "I think I better go."

The aching pain within his abdomen only increased when he tried to stand up, and as a result, he earned a grimace on his expression.

"You're in no position to go anywhere, kid."

"It's quite obvious that you don't want me here, anyway." Kio growled because the kid was speaking the truth. He'd love for Ritsuka to get up and go on his merry way, but he was also afraid of what Soubi might say to him if he let the boy go. "It'd be better for you if I am gone. Don't make this harder on yourself."

"I could say the same to you. And don't make me repeat myself more than once; you're in no position to go anywhere."

Ritsuka let out a "hmph" sound before crossing his arms over his chest. Kio did the same and the both of then glared at once another. Soubi walked in from the front door right when the other two were about to say something to each other.

"You're awake, Ritsuka. That's good." Soubi sounded relieved. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you feel pain anywhere?" Soubi asked.

"No," Ritsuka lied.

"See, he's fine so let him go wherever he wants, Soubi," Kio said. "Before he tried to leave, but I stopped him so you should thank me for such a gracious act on your behalf."

_Did something happen to Soubi while I was unconscious . . .?_

Ritsuka couldn't help, but feel that Soubi was not how he used to be. It was more on his somewhat dull perceptiveness that he picked up on this - he would have asked Soubi about it, if Kio was not standing in the exact same room glaring at him with his arms crossed. Ritsuka made a move to get up again, but just like he predicted, Soubi was not going to allow him to leave just yet.

"Rest here some more."

"I believe I've rested enough. Miss Shinonome must be worried about me since I haven't returned . . ." Ritsuka stopped short in his sentence then; he just realized that he was speaking of his former teacher in a worried sort of way. ". . . In any case . . . I'd feel more relieved myself if I see that she isn't going out of her way looking for me in the middle of the night or something."

"I can call her for you if you'd like." Soubi pulled out his cell phone from his right jacket pocket. "Simply tell me her number and I'll talk to her for you."

"That won't be necessary; I am really intent on leaving, you understand?" Soubi merely shrugged. "I am going to walk out through this apartment door of yours, and I do not want you to follow me." Soubi shrugged once more.

_What's with him? Why is he behaving this way?_

_Would Seimei laugh at me if he were to see me now? Would he find it strange to notice that I am not what I used to be . . . A life of a robotic doll, huh? Was that something I was thinking of living out the rest of my days as? Was that what I once before . . . truly thought I would do?_

Ritsuka was already at the front door and he used one hand to turn the knob. He turned his head back around to glance at both Soubi and Kio, to see that neither of them was going to stop him, thankfully. He felt something was amiss - not until he got to speak to Ritsu would he be satisfied with anything that was to come his way from this point on. Seimei's death was still a mystery, even after all this time and it annoyed him to no end that Soubi was completely useless. Utterly useless. It should be a permanent standing that he rid the blonde-haired man out of his affairs, so he could handle things his own way. However, doing such a feat was going to be a lot harder than he could ever imagine.

The door closed behind the boy's form.

"Not going after him this time?" Kio asked, a little too hopeful sounding.

Soubi smirked at his friend and shook his head. "He told me not to follow him, so I won't. It was neither a command, nor a refutable argument."

"In other words . . . Are you letting him go at long last?" Kio asked.

"I have a duty I must fulfill. My promise to Seimei will never be broken; I won't betray a dead man like that."

"Hmmm, I figured as much." Kio scratched at the side of his head nonchalantly. "You know, that kid was looking a little distressed while he was sleeping. I wonder what he was dreaming about?"

"A dream, huh?"

_Since when did I last have one of those?_

_-----_

"Seimei isn't angry at you, is he?"

Soubi turned to look at Yuzuna, a fellow moon member. "A little. He worries too much for his little brother, and not himself, so this is what causes him to lash out at me most of the time when I do something not to his liking."

"Even so . . . You seem to be taking everything pretty easily."

"Am I?"

"Having someone breathe down my neck all the time would make me go crazy. Isn't there something behind everything Seimei is doing that is making him this way?"

"What do you exactly mean by that?" Soubi asked. He was curious to hear what Yuzuna thought of his master.

"Well, you said he was more worried about his brother's well-being over himself. That, I can understand to some extent, but devoting your heart and soul to another is not going to make your own problems disappear. It may make a person feel better by helping another, yet there is two words that can describe a person such as Seimei: overdoing it."

_Not to mention Soubi might be overdoing it, as well, when it comes to his role as a Sacrifice's Fighter._

Soubi laughed. "His name should give a hint. Beloved means to be loved very much; and as a sign of his namesake he also returns the feeling to his little brother. The one most beloved to him is Ritsuka."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"You make it sound as if we're secret lovers." Yuzuna blushed a deep shade of red. She was thinking along the lines of something of the sort. She was thinking this way because most paired couples usually developed some sort of mutual, or intimate love towards one another after being together for so long. "My relationship with Seimei has nothing to do with love; I am merely content as long as I am by his side serving him."

Yuzuna sweat dropped - that was something she didn't really need to hear at the moment. What happened next came to her as a complete surprise.

"Oh? Yuzuna, were you speaking of me just a minute ago?" Seimei was standing right beside her. "Is that how you really see me as?" He then steered his eyes towards Soubi's blue ones. "And your own interpretation, Soubi - was that how you felt I was like also?"

"Yes," Soubi replied.

Seimei's eyes hardened for a second before softening up again. Yuzuna didn't notice the change, but Soubi definitely saw it. It wasn't a matter of only speaking such things about someone, but it was also if the person being spoken of heard the entire conversation from the start.

"Ritsu said he wanted to see you so I came out here to get you. Please go to his office now."

"Understood, Seimei."

When Soubi was gone from their midst, Seimei decided that he was going to have a little chat with the Figher known as Yuzuna.

"So, how are you and Isoshi doing?" Seimei pondered about this often. He couldn't ever see his and Soubi's relationship ever being like theirs.

"He's his usual, gentle self when he's around me. However, when he's with you, does he seem any more different than when he is with me?"

"Why do you as me that?"

"Girls tend to think that their counterparts act one way towards them, but then completely change when they're without them." Seimei gave her a funny look. Yuzuna took the time to back up her doubt-filled statement. "I guess training to become a therapist is getting to my head, isn't it?"

"In answer to your question," Seimei was seemingly ignoring what she just said, "he is completely like he is with you when he is around me. Save for the things you two do together alone, of course."

"Ah, that's good."

"Isoshi speaks highly of Soubi for some reason." Seimei's face took on a distant appearance. "Makes me wonder what he sees in Soubi that achieves so much gracious feelings such as appraisal. In truth, what he does helps the moon members benefit from it, but it causes me endless trouble with my brother. Sometimes, I wish he'd understand that and do things in a more subtle way."

"Subtle?"

"They're merely careless acts more than anything else. Ritsuka is a little too perceptive, I think. Maybe that will come to pass when he grows older."

"He has amnesia problems, doesn't he?" Seimei nodded. "Then he wouldn't remember everything, anyway."

"Remembering is important, Yuzuna; don't you ever forget that."

Chapter 36: END


	37. I Beg and Plead

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Hmmm, I seemed to have rewritten this chapter several times, but I am still somewhat dissatisfied with it. However, I don't want to be stuck forever, so I'll go with what I have here. Hopefully, you all will like it. Anyone wondering when this story will end yet? If you ask me that, I won't be able to answer because I don't really know. The flow of this will come towards a means to an end on its own. Let's hope it's soon? Yes? No? XD

Review to cheer up my pathetic ass. Please?

Yakusoku  
Chapter 37: I Beg and Plead

**Ritsuka, my mother, and I were once happy. Even without dad around the troubled times that came by us usually passed within the hour. There was always something to occupy my little brother, and I was glad for that - he needn't be exposed to what I have been through. At least that was what I truly wanted from the bottom of my heart. In a way, you could say his illness of memory loss came hand in hand, when it was opted for the better that he'd forget something. Forgetting was for the best, after all, wasn't it?**

Seimei sighed - Ritsuka was bleeding again. There was always a hint of fear clinging to his mind whenever he had to leave home, and go with Soubi to do something. His poor younger brother is not very good at defending himself; their mother was too dear to him for the weary child to retaliate in any way.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Seimei asked.

"No. It doesn't hurt at all." Seimei frowned, having thought that his brother was lying to him to appear strong, but just like Ritsuka said, he didn't feel anything when Seimei gently prodded at the injury. "Mommy helped put something on my leg before you got home."

"Is that so?" Ritsuka nodded. "Then why is it still bleeding if she put something on it?"

"I don't know," was Ritsuka's response.

**It wasn't fair that he was the one to suffer from everything that is happening within our family. If only I could take some of that torment away from this poor child; I want to place the burdens on my shoulders every once in a while. I can't see it any other way, but chances come and go very rarely. I am left barren, with nothing to console me when I see that desolate look on my brother's face. A rare expression it is, but I have seen it enough times to know not all is as settled as he makes it to be.**

"Mom's not very good at handling cuts," Seimei suddenly said.

"I know that."

"Then let me mend you when you get hurt; tell me next time, okay?" For a split second Seimei thought that his brother was going to say, "no", but after a moment's time Ritsuka obligingly agreed. "And I know that I am not home a lot, but please do understand that when I am around it's not a problem for you to come to me when you want to talk things over either."

"But you door is always locked." Ritsuka's eyes suddenly became very wide. "I can never get in, even when you're not home. Sometimes, I want to lay on your bed to go to sleep."

**I couldn't help feeling that he was becoming inclined to retreating to my room for comfort.** **For when I am not home, he has no one; my room is the very essence of me and I believe he understands that more than I do. His amnesia miraculously doesn't make him forget about my room; much more trivial affairs is what he usually sways away from. It makes me wonder if his amnesia bothers him. I'd surely like to know.**

"Well, I keep it locked for a reason," Seimei told Ritsuka. He was leaning towards telling his brother about Soubi, but he was in no such position to expose the other man like that. The blonde wouldn't have minded, but Ritsu would have, and that stony man never took things lightly. "It's so that I can keep unwanted strangers away from you. There's one in particular that I'd like you to meet though, but until the time is right I will not utter anything about that person."

"So is this person the other voice I'd be hearing inside your room?" Seimei's jaw slightly dropped. "It sounds like a man, so this person you're not wanting to tell me about is a man, right?"

Ritsuka was his perceptive, amnesia ruined little brother, who in some cases has the eyes of a hawk, the ears of a dog, and the mouth of a cat.

However . . . After some time . . . Ritsuka forgot . . .

-----

Ritsuka was glad that Miss Shinonome wasn't home, because he wasn't in the mood to be answering any of her questions. The reason he knew of this was because her shoes were gone, and the only things by the front door were her and his house slippers. He sat down on the low wooden patio and took off his shoes; all the while thoughts of the blonde-haired man ran through his mind.

_I wonder what Soubi is doing at this very moment? If he's out looking for me, then he's a moron. Besides, if he were to call Miss Shinonome, she wouldn't have answered anyway, because she's not home. That would have been some wasted effort on his part . . ._

Right now Ritsuka was lying on the couch as he lazily ran one of his fingers along the carpet on the floor. Everything was a complete shock to him, and the pain in his abdomen was still aching. Walking home wasn't something he should have done . . .

The front door opened and closed. Ritsuka sighed when he heard footsteps approaching near him. If Miss Shinonome were to ask him anything stupid, he had the mindset to shrug it all off.

"Sit up."

_That voice . . ._

Ritsuka sat up as quickly as he could. This person wasn't Miss Shinonome; no, this voice belonged to Masao. "How did you get in here?" Ritsuka tensed when Masao smiled and walked around the couch to face him. "How did you know that I was here?"

"That's classified information," Masao replied.

"What do you want?" Masao was really annoying when he wanted to be. Ritsuka wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment. A strange twinge of guilt flashed through Masao's eyes, but Ritsuka didn't notice it.

"Nothing. I simply wanted to know how the meeting went at the school. Exciting, wasn't it?"

"Ritsu wasn't even there . . ."

Masao laughed. Ritsuka glared at him in retort. "Aside from Sensei not being there, you did find out some new discoveries, didn't you?" Ritsuka nodded. "Then this wasn't all a big loss at all. And you should have noticed by now that Soubi has changed drastically. It's amazing how love can affect a person."

"Soubi is not in love with me. Stop saying he is." In all actuality, Ritsuka wasn't entirely sure about his convictions about the blonde-haired man.

"Let me tell you a little something, because it will make this all the more interesting for me. The reason I was allowed to let you inside the school was on Sensei's orders; he wanted you to find out about Yuzuna's cooperation with us - she's a moon member, despite you not wanting to believe so. How does it feel to know this only now? Doesn't it bother you that she has been hiding something like this from you for so long?"

Masao was making the midnight-haired boy tremble. Ritsuka felt like a complete idiot. "I want to know the truth." His abdomen ached all the more diligently after saying what he just said.

"The truth is bared before your eyes. Stop being so blind and see it for yourself," Masao said.

"There is nothing to see!" Ritsuka was feeling more and more idiotic as time passed by. "I can't see something that I can't understand! I can't remember anything!"

"Ah, well, it seems like we're out of time. Your former teacher shall be home any minute now. The truth is right in front of you, Loveless. Clouded vision has always been your enemy, you know that." Masao turned and headed towards the front door. "The next time you see Soubi, ask him if he remembers feeling so full of emotion before as he is now."

When Miss Shinonome did finally come home she seemed shaken up. Her eyes were wide with fear and she paid Ritsuka no mind when she walked past him. Something horrible must have happened to her.

"Miss Shinonome, are you all right?" Ritsuka asked.

"Nothing's the matter." She was sweating and awful lot - it was making Ritsuka wonder why, though. "Just stay where you are, okay? I need some time to settle down. You wouldn't believe what happened to me at the supermarket today. It was so packed that I forgot my groceries at the store, and I don't have the time to go back and get them." Ritsuka noted that she was acting a tad bit weird. It only accounted for the fact that Masao knew when she was going to arrive home, as well. "I'm sweating because I rushed to get back home."

"You don't have to make up all those things in front of me." Miss Shinonome stopped talking altogether. Ritsuka was trying his best to be gentle. "I already know you're lying. Wherever you were taken must have been a frightening experience, based on your expression. It's all because of me, isn't it?"

"Y-yes . . . I suppose."

"If you don't want to get involved in further, then it'd be best if I leave."

"No!" Miss Shinonome sounded desperate. "No, don't leave me!" Ritsuka cocked at eyebrow at her - he was silently demanding a reason. "It's better if you remain here! I've heard from her; she's told me what you've found out, so please don't go anywhere!"

_Is she referring to Sensei?_

"Did Sensei . . ." Ritsuka found that he could not go on with his question.

"Yes, she's asked of me to let you remain here, and I am in no way opposing to your stay here."

"Where is she now? I want to talk to her."

The frightened look in her eyes were disappearing, as she started to calm down. "She's gone. She wanted me to tell you that she never wanted any of this to happen to you. She's kept her secret from you for so long, was because she didn't want to hurt you."

"I . . . I see."

_Is that so, Sensei? Will I not be able to see you anymore?_

"No matter what happens, Ritsuka, I want you to know that you can always come to me if you need something. I'll try in any way I can to assist you." Miss Shinonome weakly smiled when Ritsuka looked at her dumbly. "I'm not the most reliable or the strongest of people, so . . ."

_I think she's said something like this to me once before . . . It's reassuring to hear it again._

"No, never mind. It's okay. You need's say anything more."

Perhaps Ritsuka is going to come to Miss Shinonome more than he thinks he will in the near future. Nothing is for certain.

Chapter 37: END


	38. Kono Tame Ni

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Chapter title means: "For This Reason".

Yakusoku  
Chapter 38: Kono Tame Ni

"**I belong with you, Ritsuka, or did you forget that."**

"**You belong to you and I belong to me," Ritsuka replied. He scoffed and wondered why he said something so corny such as that. "Belonging to each other is something people make up, but there is no such thing as possession over another - it's absurd."**

"**I belong with him, Kio."**

"**That sounds really annoying - no wonder why the kid hates your guts."**

"**He hates me?"**

"**He's a mirror image . . . "**

"**What?"**

"**. . . Ritsuka is somehow a mirror image of Seimei."**

Ritsuka wanted to see his Sensei; he wanted to see Hokori . . . He didn't understand what Masao meant when he said the truth was bared before him. There's absolutely nothing in front of him. Maybe . . . If only he could get in touch with his Sensei or Hokori . . . It seems like he was still waiting for answers.

How much longer was he going to have to wait though? It seems like he has been waiting for ages . . . For answers that may never come.

_Waiting is pointless. Soubi is never going to tell me the truth, is he?_

-----

Yayoi was getting really worried, because his sister hadn't come home from school yet. She seemed her usual self when she first told him that she was staying after school for a bit, but as soon as she was turning away, Yayoi noticed the frown on her face. He couldn't see why she'd need to frown, unless she was having complications with their dad again. That was always a possibility so he shouldn't get so worked up about it.

"Yayoi," Mrs. Hayabi appeared by his bedroom door, "when did you say Takara was coming home again?"

"She told me around six . . ."

". . . Six, you say?" Mrs. Hayabi frowned. "It's already past seven."

"Want me to go look for her?" Yayoi asked. He knew that his mother was going to say something of the sort sooner or later anyway. "I'll make sure that I find her first before I come back home."

"All right. Just be careful, Yayoi."

Yayoi stood up from his bed and walked past his mother to get out of his bedroom. From there, he went down the stairs, took off his house slippers and slipped on tennis shoes. Thinking that it might be a little chilly tonight he took his and Takara's jackets from the hanger on the wall perpendicular to the front door, and placed them under one arm. Yayoi then opened the front door and stepped outside.

By the time he reached the school the gates were already closed and all the lights were off in the classrooms. If the school is closed, then it must be around nine or ten p.m. already. This could only mean that Takara was no longer at school.

"Yayoi."

Yayoi turned around. "Takara!"

"I'm so sorry." Takara formally bowed. "I didn't think that I'd take so long. Was mom really worried? Is she mad at me?"

"I think she'll be more worried than mad at you when we get home." Yayoi turned to face the school for a moment. "Why'd you stay after school today, anyway? You're not in any clubs, and you're not a active member in pretty much anything, really."

_This hurts . . . This pain within my chest._

"That's true, but I have other reasons as to why I remained here at school today."

"Mind telling me your other reasons?" Yayoi asked.

"I want to, but I kind of can't," Takara replied, eyes becoming downcast. "It hurts me to not tell you anything." Takara placed one palm on her chest for emphasis. "I fear that something bad might happen to either you or mom if I am to say anything. My actions must be really suspicious, but I can't tell you why I am doing the things I am doing now."

Takara is broken and she knew it. The other day when she tackled Ritsuka, she knew that she was no longer the wholesome self of the real Takara anymore. Whether she could still consider herself as Yayoi's real sister or not solely lied within the hands of Ritsu and her father. They've confused her. They are indeed bound to one another by blood, but purely by blood does not complete this wholeness that Takara longed for. It is because she was hiding things from her family - mother and brother - they knew nothing of the real her. Not anymore.

"You're not making much sense." Yayoi was getting frustrated. "Of course your actions seem suspicious. I've always thought so ever since you transferred to my school and was in the same grade as me. We've not seen each other for years now, but the real you isn't like this."

"The real me?" Takara's eyes widened at those words.

"It hurts me, too, to know that I can't do anything for you," Yayoi continued.

"The real me . . . The real me . . ." Takara started to tremble. ". . . What is even real about me anymore? I can't see the difference, Yayoi."

"Ah, well, let's get home," Yayoi didn't feel like pushing the subject further, "before mom really bites your head off. Mine, even."

"Okay."

-----

Mrs. Hayabi felt relief wash over her entire body at the sight of seeing her children coming into the house through the front door. Dinner had long since gone cold, because she was waiting for Yayoi to bring Takara home before they started eating. She wanted to eat as a family, even though the father was out of the picture. Nothing was out of the ordinary about this.

"I'll reheat the food," Mrs. Hayabi made sure to say. "You two sit at the table and wait."

Yayoi and Takara exchanged glances with one another. Their mother seemed relieved enough, but there was also a hidden look to her expression. What laid beneath that exterior face of hers was something far more worse. With the absence of her two children, what did happen to her while they were not home? The two siblings could only wonder.

That night when they ate their dinner, the entire Hayabi family ate in silence. This wasn't too uncommon though, because days like these usually happened once a week. It was each person for themselves - their minds drifting to thoughts of this and that, in which they probably didn't want to share with one another, so thus the silence hangs like a rain cloud above them all.

However . . .

"Mom, Yayoi . . ."

Takara couldn't stand it anymore. She feared she would lose her mind if she did not tell them now.

"What is it, Takara?" their mother asked. She looked up at her daughter.

Yayoi remained silent, but he, too, was looking at her.

For this reason . . . Perhaps the wholeness she was lacking within herself will return.

"I have something very important that I must tell the both of you." Underneath the table away from view, Takara clenched and unclenched her fists - she was taking a huge risk. "Dad has been sexually abusing me ever since we left this house . . . And I have ties to this other man . . It's not a good one, either."

"Takara, what are you saying!" their mother exclaimed.

"I'm not lying. Just listen to me, and I'll tell you everything I've been hiding till up to now. The reason why I can be sitting here at this moment telling you two this, is because I do sexual favors for dad, so he'd let me remain here. As for the other man, Ritsu, I have a undeniable fate bound to him. Would you believe me, mom, Yayoi, if I told you something out of the ordinary?"

_This pain in my chest really hurts, but I must go on. _

_What the hell is Takara saying? Has she gone insane? Is she trying to make mom go mad, too?_

"In undeniable fate," Yayoi looked at his sister in the eyes, "Takara, what do you exactly mean by that?"

"Well, there's this mark on my arm, and when you find another that has that same mark, then you are bound to that other person as well. My intended partner even before birth is Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"Aoyagi . . .?" Yayoi was getting really confused, and he was sure his mother was, too. Yayoi turned to his mother to see that she was shaking her head while mumbling something to herself. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I didn't believe him when he told me," Mrs. Hayabi began. "Yet, if these words are coming out of my own daughter's mouth, then it must be true. Bless my weary soul that my dearest child will be all right."

"Ritsu came by?" Takara asked. Her mother nodded. "Then . . . Has he already told you what I am telling you now?" Her mother nodded again.

_Did he know that I was going to tell my family this? But how could he have known?_

"Wait. Wait a second." Yayoi was being left out of the picture, so it seemed. "I'm not understanding anything, Takara. In what way are you bound to Aoyagi?" The thought was simply bone-chilling; he thought back to the things his classmate said about Ritsuka and his sister.

"**A . . . Ao . . ." She was struggling to say his name - the sight and sound of her was quite pitiful. Gulping loudly, she said it one false swoop, "AOYAGI, ARE YOU SOMEHOW CONNECTED TO THAT NEW GIRL IN OUR CLASS; SHE WAS LOOKING AT YOU FUNNY FOR MOST OF THE DAY."**

"**Goes to show that she's with that weirdo kid in this class because he's not here today either," someone said amongst the swarm of students - it was a girl's voice.**

Takara's ties to Ritsu . . .

"**Someone by the name of Ritsu came by today." Takara's eyes widened so much that Yayoi thought it appeared to have been rather painful. "He said something about the Seven Moons, but I wasn't understanding him. He said you knew him - claiming you know him very well, in fact."**

And her strange behavior . . .

"**I know I do, but is it wrong for me to see you right now?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well then, can I sit on your bed beside you?" Yayoi actually raised an eyebrow up at her and struggled not to laugh. "Do you find it funny?"**

"**No, no, not at all. If you want to do something as simple as that then go ahead and do it. You don't need my permission."**

"**Oh."**

"Aoyagi is my Sacrifice and I am his Fighter," Takara explained. "This word," she pulled up her left shirt sleeve, "is proof."

"Loveless?" Yayoi read in question.

Chapter 38: END


	39. Unforgettable Sorrow

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: I feel much better now, since Takara finally spilled the beans to her family. Now if only Soubi or someone else would confess to Ritsuka the entire truth of what they know, at least! LoL XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 39: Unforgettable Sorrow

"The world I am talking about now is completely different than the world we are currently living in. In the world of Fighters and Sacrifices, there are battles known as spell battles, and these fights can result in death if either opponent is willing to go that far." Takara pulled her shirt sleeve down and sighed. "That blonde-haired man that you always see Aoyagi hanging out with . . . He's a Fighter just like me. I belong with Aoyagi, but that man keeps getting in the way. I was once asked to eliminate him if need be, but I didn't have the courage to do it. At that time, Yayoi," Takara shuddered, "I could hear your voice so clearly within my head, even though you weren't right there beside me. I felt that you'd be unhappy with me if I were to kill someone."

Takara's confession was amazingly complex, and Yayoi was finding it hard to believe in everything his sister is telling him about herself. She was speaking of something that he wasn't understanding. Since when did Fighters and Sacrifices come into existence? And who'd be able to tell who someone really is now?

"I'm finding this all really hard to believe," Yayoi said. "And I'm sure mom feels the same way."

"Whether you believe me or not is up to the both of you. Everything that I have been keeping to myself till now has been let out in the open. I have nothing more to say."

_Is she for real? Yet, it doesn't seem like Takara is lying . . . She'd never have a face as serious as she does now if she was lying. Even as a child she was like this . . ._

"Takara, it's okay. I believe you." Takara looked to her mother. "Your strange behavior up till now must have been caused by this guilty conscience you feel, because you couldn't tell me or your brother what is going on around you. We're with you all the time now, but we've been made unaware of what's really happening."

Yayoi felt kind of stupid when Takara embraced their mother and wept. Actually, both his mother and sister were weeping, and he was just standing there looking at them. However, he wasn't going to be left out though; before he even knew it he was being cuddled by his mother and sister. Thus, this became an embrace that the three of them shared.

_I want you to protect me, Yayoi. You're the brother I've always wanted to be with._

-----

"Geez, you ought to lighten up." Nagisa poked at one of Yuzuna's shoulders; the therapist didn't really care and continued to ignore the sky-blue-haired woman. "Yuzuna, you should think it's for the better that that kid found out about your little secret. This goes to tell you that if he never shows up in your office again, then it means that your bond with him is very fickle indeed."

"What bond are you talking about?" Yuzuna finally said something, after a long moment of silence. "I never knew Ritsuka and I even had a bond."

"Geez, you don't have to try and act dumb. Of course, you and that kid had a bond." Nagisa sighed when she wasn't getting a reaction from Yuzuna. Was there nothing she could say that will rile up this woman? "More than anything, I think I should forget about him - he's probably trying to do the same thing if he's going to avoid you. It's already been a week, hasn't it, ever since that incident?"

"Don't remind me . . ." Yuzuna could feel a headache coming on.

"I'm merely spec--"

"Well, then, don't speculate if you're not sure if it's really the truth!" Yuzuna snapped.

"I was only trying to help," Nagisa retorted.

-----

"**Yuzuna, isn't it a little too cloudy today?" Isoshi steered his eyes towards the quickly darkening sky. "I can't see the sun no matter how hard I look."**

"**It's going to rain soon, that's why," Yuzuna said.**

"**Oh? I wasn't even aware of that." Yuzuna giggled when Isoshi sighed. "I've been really negligent when it comes to watching the news. They always seem to air at least one incident of someone dying or getting injured everyday. That," he made sure to look at Yuzuna directly, "is something that I do not like seeing. Death can be a wonderful thing, but it falls more under the category of being a dreadful thing."**

"**I can understand your viewpoint, Isoshi."**

"**Hey, we first met each other on a day similar to this one, didn't we? I recall being pretty shocked with what you were telling me, and at first, I didn't want to have anything to do with this. However, I am really glad that I've come to know you."**

"**Hearing that makes me happy, Isoshi," Yuzuna said. "It makes me very happy that I've come to love you so much."**

**Isoshi smiled again, but this time it was a pretty forced one, but Yuzuna didn't seem to notice. **

"**Is it even possible for us to be in love, Yuzuna?" Isoshi turned away from her because he did not want to see the expression on her face right now. "Is not forbidden for the moon members to be with one another?"**

"**Why . . . Why are you saying that?"**

"**I don't want to break the rules; if I do, then you'll have to pay for it."**

"**He doesn't have to know. We can keep it a secret just between us two. Promise me" Yuzuna held out her pinky towards her Sacrifice. "Make me this promise, Isoshi. I'll ask nothing more of you." The hopeful look in her eyes faded when he shook his head and started to walk away from her. She was being rejected and she knew it, although she would rather deny it. "Isoshi! Come back here!"**

"**Just forget about it, Yuzuna. It'd be better off this way; please try to understand, okay?"**

"**I don't want to understand! There's nothing complicated about all this! Loving each other should not be forbidden!"**

**Isoshi rounded a corner and was out of sight. Yuzuna felt like crying, but she kept her tears at bay. Her beating heart never felt so stricken with anger and sadness at the same time . . . Isoshi turned her down simply because Ritsu did not allow them to see one another that way? How cruel. How annoying. **

-----

"Why didn't I feel as sad as I should have been when you disappeared that day, Isoshi?" Yuzuna said to no one in particular. "Yet, why did I feel so heartbroken when Ritsu told me the both of you were gone? Am I missing out on something that I am not aware of?"

"Talking to yourself now, are you?" Masao chirped.

"How'd you get in here without me knowing?" Yuzuna asked, completely not surprised by Masao's intrusion.

"Oh? Were you supposed to know?"

"I have a bell on the door, so whenever someone opens it the door bell should jingle." Masao laughed, but Yuzuna found nothing to be amusing. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I merely came to check up on you. Where's the kid? He doesn't come by anymore? Was your bond with him so weak that its already been torn apart over that ordeal the other day?"

"Why did Ritsu reveal the truth?" Yuzuna felt like asking questions herself, instead of her being asked questions. "That wasn't in his objectives at all."

"You're right about that. It also intrigues me as to why he did that little stunt of his, however, it was absolutely fun to watch, wasn't it?"

"No."

"Well," Masao smiled a wide smile, "weren't you glad that Soubi saved that boy at the time that he did? What would you have done if he were to be captured and experimented on? You know how Ritsu is when he obtains a new specimen."

"Spe-specimen? Isoshi! Did Ritsu . . .!"

"That's classified information. Whatever you are trying to state I will not have the answer to."

"The day that Isoshi burned was also the day that Seimei burned to death in Ritsuka's desk in his elementary classroom. This is not a coincidental happening - I know Ritsu must have taken part in this, and so have you! Was it because I confessed?"

"Confessed?"

"Never mind . . ."

"Confessed? What exactly did you confess, eh?"

"Don't play dumb with me . . ." Yuzuna hated the fact that Masao was smiling at her like he had nothing to worry about, while she was going ballistic or the pettiest of things. ". . . I know for a fact that Seimei did not burn for no reason . . . What did he do that has led him to his own demise?"

"You're quite the thinker, Yuzuna, because you're getting pretty warm. It is true that Seimei did not die accidentally, but can you figure out the cause of his death? Even I do not know the reason."

"You're trying to mess with my head with all those mind games of yours, Masao. That's your trade and you'd never let slip by you the chance to attack a vulnerable person. I am that such person, and . . ." Yuzuna buried her head in her hands and started to weep ". . . it's not fair that you're keeping secrets from me. Especially when it pertains to Isoshi; you of all people should know how I felt about him, and you know about my confession. Your deceitful ways won't work on me this time. I want to settle things with you."

"Ahahahaha, is that so?"

"You're not being honest with yourself, either. I can tell."

"Honesty? Was there such a thing to begin with among us moon members?"

"Soubi broke away from the moon members . . . You and I can, too. Will you leap across this tightrope with me, Masao?"

". . . . . . . ."

"**Masao told me he was here."**

"**Well, well, what does Masao think he's doing?" Yamato asked. "Nagisa, any ideas?"**

"**Why are you asking me?" she replied. "I may be around Ritsu the most, but he doesn't ever tell me what he is or what he is not going to do. You know how irksome that is for me?" Yamato shrugged. "It makes me wonder if Masao has closer ties to him than we think."**

"Please, Masao . . . Let's do it together, okay?"

Chapter 39: END


	40. Maybe It's Out Of Desperation

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: This chapter pissed me off so badly. I rewrote this thing over five times at various stages (couldn't satisfy myself with the freakin' plot development!) . . . I don't really know why, but everything is spiraling out of control, isn't it? The chapter title really goes well with the chapter! XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 40: Maybe It's Out Of Desperation

"Sure, why not."

"You're seriously going to leave?" Masao nodded. "Just like that?"

"Why are you acting so surprised, Yuzuna?"

"I didn't think you'd agree to so easily." She averted her gaze from Masao and tried to instead focus on a pencil on her desk. "And since you're leaving with me, Ritsu's going to want some explanations from the both of us . . ."

"Actually, I've been meaning to leave, but I never did want to try it alone."

This was something new; Yuzuna had never seen this side of Masao before - right here right now he was bared before her, slowly that is - the blue-haired man started to chuckle as he ran a hand through its silky strands. The expression on his face began to worry Yuzuna, because all of a sudden he looked deftly afraid for some reason. Masao never really looked frightened of anything before, at least not when she was around, and seeing him this way made her wonder if something terrible was going to happen.

"What's the matter?" Yuzuna heard herself asking, voice slightly shaking.

"It's nothing, nothing at all."

Yuzuna knew Masao was lying; the man has started to tremble, and the trembling quickly progressed into quaking jerks of his upper body. Becoming alarmed Yuzuna didn't waste any time coming to the aid of the shaken man. He fell to his hands and knees and Yuzuna followed suit, wanting to look at him in the eyes. She, too, wanted some sort of assurance of something she wasn't really sure of, but she knew she wanted assurance from Masao nonetheless.

"What's wrong, Masao?"

"Everything's my fault!"

"What do you mean everything?"

"It's all my fault that this stupid masquerade has happened! I've lead it up to this point with the introduction of Takara! I've marked her! Cursed her! I've lied over and over again! I'm a sinner! Let hell engulf me now! Let--"

Yuzuna slapped Masao so hard across one cheek that his entire body turned with the force of it. Face becoming flushed with anger, she cried, "stop blaming everything on yourself! Everyone that's within the Seven Moons has done some wrong, even I! I've cursed Ritsuka! I've marked him! I've done to him what you have done to that girl! And we're endlessly suffering because of Ritsu! So don't go blaming everything on yourself! Just . . . don't!" Yuzuna started to cry, clutching at Masao's shirt collar as she leaned forward and sobbed onto his left shoulder. He merely sat there, limp as a log. He needed release and so did she, apparently.

-----

Ritsuka wanted to slam his head against something for acting so stupidly, for not realizing that Soubi was still, oh so very much hiding things from him. He even made it a messier situation for himself, because he was keeping in his possession, Soubi's cell phone. Biting his lower lip nervously Ritsuka wanted to call Soubi and talk . . . Strange as it sounds, he wanted to talk to the man.

Soubi picked up immediately. "Hello?"

At first Ritsuka didn't say anything, somewhat hesitant in responding at all. "Ah, it's me, Ritsuka."

"Ritsuka, are you all right?" Soubi sounded really relieved.

"I'm fine. Look, can we meet up at the park?"

"Sure."

The first thing Soubi did when he saw the boy was to go and hug him. Ritsuka almost fell over from the sudden push of weight onto him, but he managed to stand upright somehow. Yet, when Ritsuka tried to pull away Soubi did not allow him to. After trying several times the boy was starting to get irritated. This routine usually happened anyway whenever Soubi was away from the boy for a while, and he pretty much wanted attention.

"Let go of me."

"What if I said no?"

" . . . Aren't you supposed to listen to me?" Ritsuka asked.

"Would it surprise you if I told you I've changed?" Ritsuka's eyebrows furrowed together; since when did Soubi change so drastically? Ritsuka wanted to know. "And will you finally believe me if I told you I love you more than anything and anyone in this entire world?"

"Why should I believe you? You're always lying. And besides I told you to meet me here, so that we could talk, nothing more."

"Your excuses are getting old, you know? Are you really sure yourself that you do not like me, not even a little bit? If it was true, would you wish to see me and then simply brush it off as just wanting to talk? Can you honestly answer this, Ritsuka? Would you even bother to stick around with me at all if you didn't like me?"

"That . . ." Ritsuka found that he was getting flustered.

"You were the one who told me to not act like a robot and listen to a person's every command. Are you trying to take back what you told me? Is my not bowing to your every whim bothersome to you? Would you like it if I reverted back to my other self?"

"Self? What sense of self do you even have, anyway?"

"I have a wonderful sense of self when I am with you, Ritsuka. Please," Soubi got on his hands and knees, thus making Ritsuka blush all the harder (the blonde-haired man was making it look like he was going to propose, really), "I don't want you to sever or bond; I want to strengthen it further with you."

"You're always saying that. What sort of bond are you talking about?" Ritsuka asked, arching an eyebrow at Soubi.

"Depends on what you want our bond to be," Soubi replied. "Whatever your choice of bondage becomes, I will abide by your terms."

Soubi being on his hands and knees was proving to be a great effect on swaying Ritsuka to consider things carefully about him. The Fighter was dead serious and he really wanted Ritsuka to understand; right now every word that he was speaking was only the truth - the liar was tossed aside to settle down with the chaste, honest one. Blue met with violet.

Was Ritsuka going to realize it at long last?

Was Soubi going to give up if this one chance fails him?

Who knows . . .

" . . . . . . . . ." Ritsuka could not find the words to convey what he was feeling at the moment. He only needed to see and hear to know that Soubi . . .

"I love you, Ritsuka. Tell me that you love me, too."

"I . . ."

"**What the hell was that for?" Ritsuka looked from Yuiko to Yayoi, fearing the expressions he'd see from the both of them.**

"**A kiss goodbye." Soubi winked through his spectacles. "I'll see you tomorrow." **

"**You know, you look really cute for Seimei's little brother, he's told me things about you. I'm excited to learn much more," Soubi told the boy.**

"Don't deny what you really feel."

Ritsuka was in a stupor.

_What I really feel? What can I feel towards this man? _

"At this point I wouldn't say that I don't like you, but love is a very strong word. Are you sure that what you are feeling for me is really love? Maybe you're mixing it up with some other emotion."

"**I belong with you, Ritsuka, or did you forget that."**

"**I love you, Ritsuka. I love you more than anything else in the entire world," Soubi told him. "I love you a lot."**

"I am not mistaken."

"Liar."

"I am not lying."

Ritsuka's eyebrows furrowed together to form a frown. "Am I that worthy of you? Can't you find someone else?"

_Am I in denial? If I'm not, then what can this throbbing feeling in my chest mean? It feels as if its ready to burst if I don't come out with what I really want to say to him._

"It's more like am I worthy enough for you," Soubi answered.

He was still on his hands and knees, and he was looking his earnest at the boy. Ritsuka was finding it harder and harder to not cough up what he wanted to say (for the realness of this all), it was quickly dawning on him that he felt the same way . . . At last. Everything he's done thus far was proving to be what Soubi said they were to be, or why else would he do it over and over again?

"You . . ." Ritsuka clenched his fists together, ". . . you dummy, don't say things that are so embarrassing! Don't make me say something like that!"

Soubi smiled; so it seems the kid was going to return his feelings. He's never felt so happy before in such a long time. Surely, none of this could be, or would be considered out of desperation, because Soubi's (as well as Ritsuka's) feelings were the real thing and he was not going to deny himself of it.

Not anymore, right?

"Is it now settled between us?" Soubi asked.

"What is?"

"My relationship with you. Do you now understand that we love each other?"

Ritsuka blushed, face becoming such a red color that he literally felt like his cheeks were on fire. "I guess."

"Then," Soubi moved forward, placing his face so very close to Ritsuka's own, "can I kiss you?"

"Uh . . ." Ritsuka found that he was starting to stare at the blonde-haired man's lips.

Soubi closed the gap between them, locking lips with the startled boy. Ritsuka did nothing to further the kiss and simply kept his lips glued shut. Soubi smiled against the soft flesh and tried to coax Ritsuka to open up. The midnight-haired boy refused, hastily backing away when the connection they had with one another seemed long enough, whether they exchanged tongues or not.

"Heh."

"Sou--" Ritsuka cut himself off, and gently placed a hand to his lips. Instead of wanting to yell at the man, Ritsuka was beginning to feel very awkward about the entire situation. "--you . . . You didn't need to go that far."

"Oh? It's not like I've never kissed you before," Soubi replied.

"You stole that kiss!" Ritsuka blushed. "And you just stole another one from me, so that makes two in total!"

"You're so cute. Getting angry over something like this."

"That has nothing to do with what I'm saying!" Soubi merely shrugged and tried to lean down for another kiss, but Ritsuka wasn't about to let him have his way with him. "Stop trying to kiss me, because I want to talk to you."

_I might have realized my feelings for him, but it doesn't mean that we have to rush things so quickly!_

_He's a slick one, constantly dodging me. It's quite fun to see him squirm._

"What is there to talk about? I've already told you everything I know."

"If you're so insistent on that answer of yours, then I want you to take me to somebody who might know the answers."

Soubi's expression changed from a bemused grin to a serious countenance. "And who is this somebody?"

Chapter 40: END


	41. Seimei no Inochi

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Chapter title means: Seimei's Life.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 41: Seimei no Inochi

"Hokori."

"Hokori?"

"You must know her."

"What makes you think that?" Soubi asked.

"She's one of my classmates from my old school, and she is at that school you belong to with the other seven moon members. How can you not know her?"

"I don't know her, Ritsuka, and since she's your former classmate, aren't you confusing between who knows who?"

Ritsuka sighed - he wasn't going to get anywhere if he continued to talk to Soubi this way. The man was pulling strings here and there, and it wasn't helping that he was making it difficult for the boy.

"Look, I just wanna know if you are aware of where she might be within the school."

"I don't know."

"How can you not know!" Ritsuka was starting to get frustrated. "She's within that damn school! There might even be others! You used to go there! How can you not know anything!"

_How troublesome . . ._

"I wish I could help you more."

"Never mind, then. I'll go ask someone else." Ritsuka started to walk away, and Soubi tried to follow him. "Don't follow me."

" . . . All right, but . . ."

-----

"I have to go." Takara made to stand up from the chair, but Yayoi pushed her back down. "What's the matter, Yayoi?"

"Where are you going?" was the only thing he asked of her. Mrs. Hayabi watched her children converse, not bothering to intervene no matter what might be exchanged between the two at this point. "After telling mom and me everything, you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here back to that man?"

"I . . ." Takara didn't really know what to say.

"He doesn't control you, understand?"

Takara smiled at the sound of that. "I once believed that, too." She remembered telling Soubi such a thing, but just as he was played with, she was now nothing more than a pawn in Ritsu's ever growing chest board. "He might have not controlled me before, but he controls me now and he's calling for me. Please, Yayoi, let me go to him. I don't want to trouble you or mom further than I already have."

"I'm your brother! I'll watch your back for you if I want to!"

". . . Thank you." Takara was flabbergasted and touched with the way her brother was being so protective of her. She was definitely glad that he was willing to try - this was what she had hoped for all along - it only seems like now her wish was being fulfilled. ". . . As much as I like you kind words, I already know that there's nothing you can do for me. Yet, hearing you say this to me has put me at a little ease."

The dark-haired girl tried to get up again, but her brother refused to let her. "Takara, you needn't go anywhere."

"I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Then you're not getting off this chair until you do," Yayoi shot back.

_**Takara, what's taking you so long? My patience is growing thinner by the second.**_

"Please, Yayoi . . ."

_**Am I going to have to make you destroy what's in your way?**_

_**No, please don't. I'll be there shortly, I swear.**_

Takara remembered losing complete control of herself last time, and even though she was remotely aware of what she was doing, she found that she could not disobey Ritsu. The words that spilled from her mouth were horrible; it was as if she was trapped within a body of a mindless puppet that talked and moved of its own accord without her consent. She saw herself tackling the midnight-haired boy, but she hadn't the power to stop herself from doing it. She had felt so horrible afterwards when she regained control - so very horrible.

"Ah!" Yayoi was surprised by his sister's strength. She suddenly grabbed him by the arm and yanked him roughly to the side. Getting up from her seat she made a mad dash for the front door. "Takara! Wait!"

It was too late; she managed to get outside and was soon lost sight of as soon as she turned a corner around the bend of the road.

_It only matters that you've tried to help me, Yayoi. Believe me, you've been the long lost brother I've always wanted to know. May it be that I shall never return home after today; I guess I'll regret not saying goodbye . . ._

By the time Takara reached the school, Hokori and (who'd believe it) a cowering Miro were waiting for her. She stopped and breathed in and out deeply, trying to catch her breath. She looked up though when she felt someone put a hand to her left shoulder - it was Nana.

"Welcome back, kid," she said.

"What's . . . going on?" Takara asked.

"In compensation for our missing moon members, we're using the three of you as substitutes. You, Hokori (although she's not a Fighter), and Miro, that is. We're short two people, but who cares." Nana made as if to shrug, however she didn't quite get there because Miro was now clutching at her shoulders, shaking her. "Whoa! What the hell, Miro!"

"Please! I can't do this! Just let me leave!" he begged, eyes nearly bulging out of his eye sockets.

"Tch." Nana stiffly brushed his hands off of herself. "Serves you right for being a coward; running away was the most worse option you could have chosen. You wouldn't believe what you put Nagisa through in trying to find you."

"Where's Seimei? Tell him to come out!"

"Seimei? He's dead, you idiot." Nana said it in such an annoyed manner, that Miro grimaced at her tone of voice. "Whoever gave you the idea that he's still alive?"

"I swore I heard his voice on his cell phone!" Nana looked like she wasn't believing in what he was saying. "Someone definitely answered it when I made that last call! It must have been him, because who else would have his cell phone!"

"Hmmm, as far as I'm concerned, there's a likely chance that Soubi has it."

"The person I heard was not Soubi's voice! I swear it was Seimei's!"

Nana and Miro continued to babble - Takara and Hokori were pushed aside - their problems and presence didn't concern them at the moment.

Hokori was the first to speak. "Takara."

"Yeah?" Takara looked at her.

"Have you seen Ritsuka around as of late?" Takara shook her head. "Oh . . . Well, I guess it can't be helped. You know," Hokori was fidgeting around with her fingers now, and Takara noted how nervous the girl appeared to be, "I was thinking I should have told him everything I knew when he asked me about it. His brother Seimei . . . I know the reason for why he burned that day . . . Isoshi, too. Yet, I felt that Ritsu might do something bad to him if I were to tell him everything I've kept hidden."

"**There's nothing to talk about!" Hokori turned to slap him on the side of one of his cheeks when he wouldn't release her. He let go immediately and she backed away as quickly as she could. "Ritsuka, you of all people," she looked much calmer than Ritsuka had anticipated, "should understand this. After all . . . You're the only one that's running around like a dog without a leash. If you still want to be free, then I suggest you leave this school now and never come back."**

"You weren't the only person in the classroom, Hokori, so what has happened to everyone else?"

"I don't know. The only thing I do remember is being captured by these two high school girls and brought here. At first I thought my parents would start looking for me as soon as they thought I went missing, but nothing seemed amiss at all. I don't know what Ritsu did to my parents, but when I saw them a while back they acted as if they didn't know me, like I wasn't even their child. Not even my older brother and sister acknowledged me."

"You're not a Fighter by any chance, are you?" Takara pulled up her left shirt sleeve and displayed her mark for the other girl to see.

"No." A sullen look came to Hokori's face, and for a split second Takara swore she saw a glint of guilt flash in the girl's eyes. What was there to be guilty about? She didn't do anything wrong, right? Hokori sighed - her lips began to move, but Takara wasn't hearing anything . . .

-----

"Ah!" Someone bumped into her.

"Oh, excuse me, Miss." A tall dark-haired teen smiled and patted her on the head. She stared up at him and noticed that he was wearing a blank expression, despite the fact that when he talked he sounded very normal.

"Aren't you Ritsuka's older brother?" the girl asked. There was no mistaking it - they had the same piercing eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"What are you doing here at our school? Did you come to pick Ritsuka up?"

"No, I've come here to die."

The girl gasped, pretty much freaked out. "Die?"

"You must be Hokori?" he asked, suddenly saying something completely random. The blank expression was still on his face, however, Hokori noted that he was beginning to break out into a sweat and his fingers were trembling. "Ritsuka's mentioned to me about you. Are you two good friends?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be just fine," he replied.

"But you're sweating and your fingers are shaking."

"Come here." The dark-haired teen lead the girl to a secluded spot within the school building. Hokori was told not to go off with strangers, but Ritsuka's older brother wouldn't hurt her, would he? "I want to tell you something. It'll be up to you whether you want to tell my brother or not, understand?" Hokori nodded her head. "Good."

His hand was shaking so badly at this point that Hokori was starting to get rather scared. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Listen closely, when the clock strikes 12:15 I will be in my brother's seat in his classroom . . . I'll burn and burn until there is almost nothing left of me. I have committed an act I should not have, and the price I am willing to pay for it is death. I'd rather have this insane game of his come to an end, instead of letting him abuse his power."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tears welled up in Hokori's eyes and she couldn't suppress her tears from falling down her cheeks, no matter how hard she tried. Any normal person would have thought Seimei was insane and lying his ass off, but Hokori, for some reason or another, was eerily thinking he was not telling a complete lie. "Why do you have to die? What did you do wrong?"

"I stole his magic water and hid it away somewhere. My friend Isoshi, has half of it and he's done something to it, as well. He will die in the same fashion as me, but where his deathbed is, I will not tell you."

"Stop lying . . . You're just saying this to scare me. I bet Ritsuka told you to play a trick on me."

"If you don't believe me now, you will believe me later."

And he was right.

As soon as the clock hit 12:15 he was somehow there in Ritsuka's seat, burning and burning, blank eyes looking at nothing in particular.

Ritsuka was huddled in a corner of the classroom, watching the scene with terrified eyes; he was on the verge of panicking.

"Look! Teacher, that person over there is burning!"

"Somebody get some water!"

"How did he get in here?" a girl asked one of her friends. Her friend shrugged in response. "During this whole time no one came inside the classroom."

"Maybe he's a ghost?" another girl conceded.

"Don't say that, Mari, you're going to give me nightmares tonight!"

Everyone watched on in hushed silence.

Chapter 41: END


	42. Boku Dake no Taisetsu na Hito

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Chapter title means: "My only precious person / one." Don't know if the na is supposed to be with taisetsu or spaced, but I chose to make it spaced.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 42: Boku Dake no Taisetsu na Hito

Ritsuka cursed under his breath - this new Soubi he was faced with - he was not accustomed to him at all. The more he brooded over it, the more angrier he became. ". . . I thought I told you not to follow me."

"You did."

"Then why are you following me if I told you not to?" Ritsuka reasoned. Having his cat ears pressed close to his head was a visible sign that he was not happy; not in the slightest bit.

"What's with this new assertive nature of yours? Did our little confessions do the trick?" Ritsuka turned around on his heels then, jamming a fist into his jacket pocket and pulling out the metallic blue cell phone (which he always carried around with him, believe it or not), and thrusting it towards the blonde-haired man. "It has nothing to do with our confession. No matter how much I may like you, it will not change the fact that you're always going to piss me off one way or another."

"Are you giving this back to me?" Soubi stared down at the cell phone in Ritsuka's hand. The boy merely quirked an eyebrow at him, stating the obvious with an expression. Soubi placed his hand onto Ritsuka's, but he did not accept back his gift. "I want you to continue keeping it. I don't want it back."

"This thing has become quite bothersome to me."

"It's one of the many things that still keep us connected." Soubi smiled while Ritsuka blushed a light shade of red, whether it was out of embarrassment or anger, he wasn't too sure. "Since I am fully notified of your feelings for me now, you needn't hide it. I know that you tend to say the opposite of what you really mean. For example, my following you does not annoy you as much as you make it out to be. It's more like you're secretly relieved that I am tagging along, making sure that you're going to be protected."

"Wha-what are you talking about! I never said things like that!"

Ritsuka didn't want to admit it verbally, but Soubi hit it right on the nail. Since when was Soubi so aware of Ritsuka's many faces?

Soubi laughed. He pushed Ritsuka's cell phone encased hand towards the boy's chest. "And keep this. I've had you offer me to take it back quite enough."

"If you do actually take it back, then it won't bother me as much. It's because of this thing," Ritsuka stared down at it rather angrily, "that I received that strange phone call. After hearing that person's panicking voice, I became more confused than before about Seimei. And worse yet, you can't give me the answers that I want."

"Your strong point is arguing, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Ritsuka didn't see what this had to do with the subject they were talking about at the moment.

"You tend to argue things out when you want to get your point across. Am I right?" Ritsuka stilled for a moment, not saying anything, and he didn't say anything until Soubi started to laugh. "I am right, aren't I?"

"Says who!"

"I won't tease you anymore."

_Bastard. Thinks teasing the hell out of me is fun, huh?_

Taking in a deep breath, Ritsuka raised his arm into the air and threw the cell phone as far away from him as he could. Soubi was quick to react and he tried to grab for it before the boy tossed it, but it was too late. Ritsuka inwardly grinned, satisfied to know that he was gaining retribution in his own sort of way. He also didn't really care that he discarded such a thing anyway.

"Since you didn't want to take it back I thought I'd just get rid of it on my own then," Ritsuka said, watching the blonde-haired man's expression carefully.

"That's quite all right. I'll retrieve it for you later."

The two fools might have admitted their feelings for one another, but they had a long way to go still (in terms of their relationship, that is). Wasn't Ritsuka ever going to settle for what he has and be content? Wasn't Soubi going to try harder and harder until he's awarded the kid's affection completely? Like water, sticks, and glue that do not mix well together, what was going to bind these two to one another if the currents are separating them?

". . . . ."

Ritsuka didn't know what to say; in fact, he didn't want to say anything in response to Soubi's statement. Although it made him feel sort of warm inside knowing that the other man was going through such extremes to try and keep them together, but it wasn't hard to notice that it was Soubi's intention of doing so from the very beginning.

-----

"It's so strange to see this side of you."

Masao titled his head upward, staring at Yuzuna intently. "Every person has a hidden side they don't tend to show people. You should understand this better than anyone else, Yuzuna." In response, she sadly smiled and nodded. "For others, their problems become so unbearable that they release it out like a dam, pouring their hearts out through crying, bouts of anger, or some sort of unnatural behavior not familiar to them."

"Now you're starting to sound like the psychiatrist," Yuzuna joked. She felt warmed by Masao's vulnerable side, though. It went to show that he was as human as she was; they were no different, and she was relieved that even though Masao was always around Ritsu before, he did not end up being like the man. "Even if we don't exactly know the true motives behind Ritsu's actions, we can surely find them out, right?"

"That's a possibility, since I was allowed access to most of Ritsuka's files, and a few about Seimei," Masao answered.

This seemed to brighten up Yuzuna's mood, because she was instantaneously up and about on her feet as soon as she heard this. "You're a genius, Masao!" The blue-haired man seemed aware of her scheme, and so he smiled. "With what you know about Ritsuka, we can try unearthing the mysterious secrets pertaining to Seimei!"

However, Masao's smile faded just as fast as it had come. "I did say that I have a lot of Ritsuka's files, but most of the information would be of no use. They're mostly analysis data, such as behavioral patterns and such."

"What about the files on Seimei?"

"They're all too obscure. Ritsu was very careful about leaking information to me about Seimei," Yuzuna's cheery composure was melting away, and fast, "and I only confirmed his distrust in me when he caught me trying to hack into his computer. Luckily, he didn't punish me, but he did give me a warning."

"What sort of warning?"

". . . I'd rather not say. At least not now," was Masao's only response.

"So there's really nothing we can do to help Ritsuka?" Yuzuna was hoping Masao was going to prove her wrong. He nodded his head. "Nothing makes too much sense to me. And Ritsu was always one step ahead of me whenever I tried to figure him out, he'd suddenly leap onto another motive or hidden agenda. I think he knows I started suspecting him at that time."

"When was that?" Masao asked. Now it was his turn to drill her with questions.

"If you don't remember when, then I'll leave it at that."

"All right. Keep it to yourself," Masao responded, sounding a little stung by her words. The therapist got the hint, but she still wasn't going to answer him no matter what. "In any case, even if we can't help Ritsuka or Takara in the way that we want to," Yuzuna noted he added the girl's name, "it is still not too late to make a difference. An impact is an impact no matter how small. We should be able to meddle in Ritsu's plans somewhat if we are able to play our cards right."

Masao was inwardly comparing himself to the blonde. Soubi was a strong-willed person and he was to do anything and everything in his power to protect Ritsuka. He admired the man for that, and he wished to do the same for Takara, since it was partly his fault the poor girl was dragged into this messy affair of spells and battles.

"I like the way you think; Isoshi did once tell me that you were the optimistic one, but I never believed him."

"Hahaha, you should have."

-----

"Where are you headed exactly?" Soubi asked, trying to destroy the stifling silence that hung in the air. "Doesn't look like the direction to your therapist."

_Why the hell is he asking me that? _

"That's because I'm not going there . . ."

"Is it because of what was revealed to you about her, is that it?" Ritsuka tensed, hating every word that was coming out of the blonde-haired man's mouth.

"**Let me tell you a little something, because it will make this all the more interesting for me. The reason I was allowed to let you inside the school was on Sensei's orders; he wanted you to find out about Yuzuna's cooperation with us - she's a moon member, despite you not wanting to believe so. How does it feel to know this only now? Doesn't it bother you that she has been hiding something like this from you for so long?"**

It hurt. He was like a wounded soldier unable to go on in battle. A failure.

"I've decided to go home, since you're tagging along. I won't get anything done if you're around, so my chance will have to come at another time."

"Is that so?" Soubi inquired of the boy. Ritsuka gave him an annoyed look. "I'll go look for the cell phone, then. I'll give it back to you tomorrow morning."

"I don't want it."

"Appreciate the gesture, Ritsuka, because there will come a time when you'll appreciate what I've done for you so far. Trust me."

_Lunatic . . ._

Ritsuka continued on the rest of the walk home alone.

Chapter 42: END


	43. Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: I've decided to post two chapters up instead of one, so here it is.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 43: Kiss and Tell

"Hokori," Nana said in a singsong voice, "Ritsu is asking for you."

"Does he need to see me now?" Hokori asked.

"I'm afraid so."

The girl sighed and stood up from her seat. She wasn't sure why the crazy man wanted to see her, but she could take a stab at guessing. It was possible that he might have found out that she knew of the incident when Seimei and Isoshi burned. Or rather, he was suspecting of her knowing the whereabouts of his so called 'magic water'. These were merely her hypothesis' and neither of the two might not be what Ritsu wanted to know from her at all.

Just as soon as she entered his office and closed the door behind her, he said, "did you really think that you could hide it from me?"

"Hide what?" Hokori took heed of Ritsu's tone and composure, because he looked angry.

"People are not deaf around you. Your conversation with Takara has been exposed - you were acquainted to Seimei on the day he died. Now," Ritsu snarled on this last part, "tell me what he told you, unless you want poor Ritsuka to get hurt."

Hokori felt so stupid. Of, course! How would she have hidden anything from the principal when she was talking around other people! The idiotic students obviously would have reported what they've heard, and it seemed like that was what they exactly did.

"He said he stole your magic water and hid it somewhere. But he didn't tell me where he hid it."

"Don't lie to me," Ritsu said.

"I'm not lying! I swear that is all I know!"

"Isoshi was a part of this - I know it for a fact. What did Seimei say about him?"

". . . He didn't mention him at all. Who's Isoshi?" Hokori tried her hardest to control her fear. "I've never heard of him before."

_So it seems Ritsu doesn't know as much as I thought he did . . . If he finds out that I'm lying, what am I going to do . . .?_

-----

"**Seimei! Are you crazy! What if he catches you!" Isoshi hurriedly looked this way and that, afraid that a student or teacher might walk by and see them. "We shouldn't be doing this!"**

"**I thought you agreed to help me?" Seimei asked.**

"**I did."**

"**Then what's the problem?"**

"**Doesn't dying as a consequence seem a little extreme? What would your little brother think?" Seimei paused in his snooping around the place to digest his friend's words. This was a serious matter, after all. "Even though he has amnesia, it's still a bit cruel to do this to him and your mother, regardless of her being not all there. As for me, I have no one so even if I die no one's going to care or miss me."**

"**Are you really sure about that?" Seimei took the time to look at his friend.**

_**Twit. There is someone who cares for you, but I know that she'll come to understand what we've done when she learns of the truth. I believe Ritsuka will feel the same way, and that is why I am able to go through with this. This isn't only for Ritsuka's sake . . . It's for Soubi's, the school's, and anyone else involved as well. Somehow, someway, his reign must come to an end, even if it were only for a moment.**_

"**I'm positive."**

**Isoshi knew that Yuzuna liked him, but with the cold looks and gestures he'd been showing her as of late, he was sure that she hated his guts now. A nice guy turned sour wasn't someone a girl wants to be with.**

"**Ah, found them. Here." Isoshi took the bottle with trembling fingers - he was more scared than he thought. "I'll take half and you take half. It's a secret all to yourself, so don't tell me where or what you plan on doing with it. I trust you enough to know you'll do the right thing."**

"**Do you think anyone will suspect us as being the culprits?" Isoshi asked, panicky mode kicking in again.**

"**Maybe."**

"**Well, then I better do something with this before I get killed."**

"**That's the spirit. Think of it as doing this for the good of mankind, because I seriously think we're doing mankind a good deed. Mr. Freak doesn't need this; his fantasy is kind of scary, isn't it?" Isoshi nodded. "I'm surprised he's managed to deceive people for so long."**

"**Yeah, me too."**

"**So . . . No regrets, Isoshi?" Seimei asked.**

"**No regrets. What you'll be leaving behind is going to hurt, but I can only hope that your brother's amnesia kicks into gear and helps him out a bit." The dark-haired teen smiled and nodded, for once liking the fact that his brother has amnesia problems. "And in all oddities that I might have someone out there that cares about me, an admirer even, I hope that they can forget about me and move on in life. A dead guy is a no show, so what'd be the use of waiting, right?"**

"**Right. A dead guy is not around anymore. You're so right, Isoshi."**

-----

"Bing-bing-pong-pong . . . Wake up! Wake up! The earth is spinning and you're not winning lying in bed! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ritsuka stuck out one hand from under his blanket, latched onto the alarm clock and threw it across the room, nearly missing hitting Miss Shinonome on the head.

"Ah! Ritsuka!"

He sat up immediately, startled by her voice. "Did I hit you?" he asked, eyes growing wide.

Miss Shinonome sweat dropped. "A-almost. Just an inch closer to the left and then you would have nailed me on the shoulder. But it's not a problem, since you didn't actually hit me." Now it was the kid's turn to sweat drop.

"Since you came in here, did you need something?" Ritsuka asked.

"Ah, no, actually, I came in here because I wanted to check up on you. You came home yesterday looking really angry, and I was a bit worried, that's all." Ritsuka was surprised that his former teacher could or rather, would care about him so much. Why did she care? He wasn't someone special. "How are you feeling today? If you'd rather eat breakfast in bed I can bring it to you."

"I'm not ill, so I'll eat at the table." Ritsuka looked down at his bed sheet, and then he said, "um, thank you for being concerned for me. It's a nice gesture on your part."

"It's natural to be concerned. And I appreciate you living here with me, too. It helps to chase all the loneliness away, when there are two people together in one place instead of one."

_Two people together instead of one. What ran through my mother's mind when I was rarely around her, even when we were living in the same house? Did I unnecessarily torture her?_

"I guess," Ritsuka replied, not really sure of what he wanted to say.

Miss Shinonome smiled then and politely excused herself from his room. Now that he was alone, Ritsuka could feel all the stiffness leaving his body - he hadn't realized that he was feeling so nervous around his former teacher. Why did he need to be nervous? He's been living here with her for quite some time now, so formalities were all tossed aside, weren't they? Perhaps Ritsuka has more respect for Miss Shinonome than he originally thought.

"How do I even know if Loveless is my true name? Where would the mark of that be on my body? How come I don't see a mark on my body somewhere, much like Takara does? Why is hers visible and mine not?" Ritsuka asked himself out loud. He had been thinking about these questions for a while, but he never took the opportunity to really delve into things pertaining to himself - everything and anything he was interested in was all geared towards his older brother, Seimei. "Why is she so adamant on taking me away from Soubi?"

"Talking to yourself, I see. Are you missing me by any chance?"

"Huh!" Ritsuka looked towards his bedroom window, surprised to be hearing a voice coming from there. "How did you get up here? And how do you know where I stay at?"

"Easy, Ritsuka, I followed you."

"Soubi . . ."

"You don't want to see me?" Soubi asked, smiling like he knew what Ritsuka's answer was going to be.

"It's not that I don't want to see you; you surprised me. Come inside before you fall over and hurt yourself - I don't want to be the one responsible for your injuries."

Soubi laughed and obeyed the kid. "Maybe I should jump and I'll let you nurse me back to health. How's that sound?" Like a flustered girl, Ritsuka swatted Soubi on the arm, face completely red from anger (more so than from embarrassment or bashfulness). "I heard you saying something about Takara taking you away from me? Would you really believe I'd allow her to do such a thing?" Ritsuka gulped when Soubi moved in close, leaving little space for them to be apart from one another. Their faces were practically almost touching."

"Quit kidding around."

"Whoever said I was?"

"I said so."

"If you promise to kiss me, I'll tell you what remaining information I know," Soubi suddenly said, surprising Ritsuka with his uncalled for declaration.

"K-k-k-kiss!" He quickly looked to his bedroom door and hoped that Miss Shinonome didn't hear him. He didn't want her coming to his room again; not when Soubi was here with him, because if she saw such a scene he didn't know how he was going to explain himself. "Why does it have to be a kiss?"

"I like the feel of your lips against mine - I've been thinking about them ever since we exchanged that single kiss by the marbled wall. Do you remember?"

"O-of course!"

"Kiss me and I'll tell you everything I know."

"I . . ." Soubi is a notorious liar, so can he trust him this time? Ritsuka was feeling unsure of himself. ". . . you must swear your life on it. You . . . You tend to break promises more often than I'd like to recount."

"Ouch. That hurt, Ritsuka. You're starting to sound a little like Kio."

"Don't compare me to that guy . . ."

"Kiss me."

"Kio's too overbearing when it comes to you."

"Kiss me."

"I'd rather--"

Their lips locked, successfully cutting off Ritsuka's words. When Soubi pulled away Ritsuka automatically slapped his hands to his cheeks, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing an extreme red color. His cheeks felt so hot that he thought they might burn his hands.

"How cute. You're all flustered."

"So-Soubi! I didn't say it was okay to kiss me!"

"As promised. I'll tell you everything I know." That shut Ritsuka up.

_Besides, I'm tired of keeping it all to myself. It's about time I tell you something you don't already know, my love._

Chapter 43: END


	44. Holding Back the Tears

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: I hope to end this by chapter 50, if not sooner. That is my goal, but I can't guarantee anything. You guys must be tired of reading this, right? I also made up some chemical crap, as you will see when you read this chapter . . . XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 44: Holding Back the Tears

Yayoi was lying on the couch when his mother came to him, blocking his view of the television. He looked up at her. She looked back down at him with worried eyes - he could tell what she was going to say, so he said it for her.

"I already know . . . You're worried about Takara."

"She hasn't come home . . ."

The days, hours, minutes, and even seconds that ticked by was like an agonizing time bomb, punching away the Hayabi household's breaths. Exactly how long were they going to wait for her return, without knowing the slightest hint of where she could be? It was unbearable and more so on Takara's mother than her brother. The tension within Yayoi's mother proved to be too much then, because before her son even had the time to react, Mrs. Hayabi was wailing like a newborn child.

Surprised by the sudden change in demeanor, Yayoi asked, "are you okay, mom?"

"Takara's gone, how can I be okay! My poor baby has left me again! That stupid father of hers can go to hell!" she cried, yanking at her hair. "He's been controlling her this whole time! And where was I when she needed a mother the most!"

"Mom . . ." Yayoi was at a loss - his mother never really mentioned anything about his sister before. For as long as he could remember, she didn't speak of the two ever since they left this house. Perhaps because of her keeping her real feelings bottled up inside, it was finally time that they were released - let the cork come undone. ". . . you shouldn't place all the blame on yourself. It's not your fault."

It hurt to watch his mother cry. Yayoi wanted to run . . . Run to someplace where he could retreat and most likely cry, as well. His sister looked so sad as she was leaving them, and her pathetic brother couldn't stop her. How gutless can one really be? The strain of it all was becoming too great for Yayoi too, and he felt that he needed an escape. His only solution was to leave the chaos within the house and go outside for some fresh air. Anywhere was better than here. Absolutely anywhere than here.

Yayoi didn't bother to try and console his mother - his only concern right now was for himself - he had his own internal conflicts; he needed space. The bright day outside somewhat lifted his spirits, but the sunny day alone wouldn't be able to bring his sister back to him . . . If only he knew where she had gone, then maybe, just maybe he might go after her.

"Hey," Yayoi turned around, wondering who could be bugging him right now, "you're that little kid's friend, right? Ritsuka, I mean."

"Sort of," Yayoi replied, since he didn't really consider Ritsuka a very good friend anyway. Making Yuiko cry all the time constantly grated on his nerves, so it's easy to see his kinship with the other boy was pretty low.

"Have you seen him around?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Yayoi stated. "And how do you know Ritsuka?"

"Look, I don't really know the kid; my friend does. Agatsuma Soubi. Ever heard of that guy?" Yayoi's eyes brows raised up in speculation - of course he remembers Soubi.

"Yeah."

"In that case, do you know where Soubi, who is my friend, is?"

"Who are you?" Yayoi asked again, also quite irritated that Kio would need to state Soubi was his friend twice to him. What did he take Yayoi for? Some stupid little brat that couldn't remember something unless told twice?

"Kio."

"Kio, what?"

The man sighed. "You needn't worry about my last name, kid. However, if you have any information regarding my friend or Ritsuka, please do tell me. I've been searching for either one of them and can't find them. It makes me worry." Yayoi could see the agitated look the man was giving him, but he was sorry to say that he did know where Ritsuka's whereabouts were at the current moment. Not that he cared, anyway. "So . . . You have no clue?"

"Not a single one." Yayoi started to walk away, but Kio decided to be persistent and followed him. "Why are you tailing after me? Didn't I just tell you I don't know where he is?"

"I've been searching like mad for days! Soubi's just went up and disappeared on me without telling me first! You're the only lead I have!"

Yayoi sweat dropped . . . He was so not in the mood for this right now. He was hoping to go somewhere to sulk for a while, but how could he if this annoying man was going to follow him? His only solution was to make a dash for it.

"He-hey! Where are you running off to!" Kio cried, immediately giving chase. "Kid! Slow down, will ya!"

Not a chance. Yayoi was so sure that he was going to lose Kio that he didn't bother to pay attention to what was in front of him. Big mistake.

BAM!

"Hayabi, that was quite some tackle, wasn't it . . .?" Miss Shinonome's face was completely red, her glasses dangling off one ear. The groceries she was carrying (most having been ruined) were splayed out across the cement.

Yayoi didn't realize it at first, but he accidentally had his right hand clamped firmly down on Miss Shinonome's left bosom. Naturally, any normal woman would have swatted the hand away and the scream the word "pervert" over and over at the top of her lungs. However, Miss Shinonome did no such thing, and she waited for the boy to realize that he was touching her there. Completely embarrassed by what he had done, Yayoi got off her as quickly as he could, apologizing like there'd be no end to it.

Miss Shinonome tried to reassure him. "It's all right, Hayabi, really. I can see that it was an accident."

"Tell me something! Tell me anything! So long as I have some sort of clue!" Kio pleaded, eyes becoming watery and large in size.

Yayoi could feel a vein popping on his temple . . . Kio just couldn't be any more annoying, could he? "I already told you I don't know where he is. He hasn't shown up to school for a week now, and I haven't heard from him since. Stop bugging me before I call the police and declare to them that you're a stalker. A hysterical man out of his mind stalker to be more exact."

Yayoi seriously was not in the mood. His sister's disappearance made him depressed enough; he needn't the extra weight of worrying or wondering what the hell could be happening to Ritsuka right now. Without noticing it himself, tears began to fall from his eyes, painting small circles in the cement a dark brown color. He tried so hard to hold back the tears . . . He tried so very hard.

"I remember you! You're that man that attacked Ritsuka that one time! Are you after Hayabi, too!" Miss Shinonome gave Kio a stern look - she distinctly remembered a confused-looking Kio and a trodden Ritsuka on the ground. "I won't let you have him! Look what you've done; you've made him cry!"

"I didn't do anything," Kio protested, raising both of his arms into the air. He was creating quite a scene, because several onlookers were looking at them. "I was simply asking him if he knew where my friend or the kid could be."

"What kid?" Miss Shinonome inquired of him.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka . . ."

She tensed at the name; he was back at her place probably inside his room doing god knows what, but she didn't want to tell this man that he was staying with her. He seems crazy enough to want to tear Ritsuka to pieces, if he could get a of hold him. "Leave us alone," was the only thing she could think of saying. "I don't know where he is either."

Kio sweat dropped and backed away, once and for all feeling quite defeated. He didn't get the answers he was hoping for. It wasn't his fault that he was so worried for his friend (and crush), because he left their apartment without telling Kio, and hadn't returned from wherever he left to. Poor Kio was left at home worrying and worrying, until it got to the point where he went out searching for him or Ritsuka. There was a good chance that Soubi was with Ritsuka anyway.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm leaving now." Kio looked around and tried to smile (nervously) at the onlookers that were giving him disapproving looks. "Maybe I did scare the kid and I'm sorry."

Miss Shinonome turned her attention to Yayoi. "Are you all right? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Yayoi shook his head. "You can come over to my place to cool down if you like. Ritsuka's there and I think he'd like to see you."

-----

This was a new discovery, even to Soubi himself . . .

"**So this is how he does it!" Isoshi exclaimed, eyes pooling over the documents like they were pure gold. "No wonder the so-called magic water is so important to him!"**

"**Exactly. As I've seen," Seimei leaned against a wall, face becoming serious, "Soubi's marking isn't deeply scarred yet. Ritsu used the "magic water" on him not long ago. Because in this world there is no such thing as Fighters and Sacrifices - that sick principal made this all up. It's like a game to him."**

**Isoshi paused in his reading, glancing over at his friend questioningly. " . . . but that doesn't explain for the fact that spell battles do exist. When two people come together, they can actually fight another two people paired up."**

"**Hmmm, I'm not sure about that speculation, either. The markings aren't real though, since Ritsu carves them into children and then later reveal that mark when they're older. It says so right there," Seimei points to the documents in front of Isoshi, "and these files are top secret. There'd be no way he'd lie about this. He guards his magic water like his life depends on it."**

"**What is the magic water?"**

"**Some sort of chemical he created, I would think," Seimei replied.**

"**Nagisa's the one with the brains when it comes to making stuff. Maybe she has something to do with it, too."**

"**Read further down, Isoshi."**

**Isoshi mutters something incoherent, before finally saying, "I leave you with strict instructions. Make it a potent one, thus as being able to break the skin, melding the flesh where the carved lining begins and ends." Perplexed, he continued to read on, "a drop of nitrogen haloids, nebulae salt, and clear liquefied phosphate."**

"**That crazy bastard!" Seimei cried, feeling cheated that he (as well as many others) have been cheated. "We've been following his orders like hound dogs, truly believing that we're different than everyone else in society when this is all made up! I don't want to be a pawn he can control anymore!" Seimei could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He tried his best to hold them back.**

**Isoshi could understand Seimei's point of view, but he was still thinking about the spell battles. There was no real explanation for this, was there? Why was spell battling coexisting with the world, while Fighters and Sacrifices did not? There must be some fault in all this . . .**

"That's it?" Ritsuka asked, having been so absorbed by the tale, that he thought it strange to end so abruptly.

"That's it. I've unearthed the truth though, haven't I?" Soubi asked of his little Master.

"How did you find out about this?"

"Seimei's left me a little memo . . . I didn't discover it until the other day when I was searching for your cell phone. You threw the poor thing so hard that it nearly popped the covering off, and that was where this slip of paper," Soubi pulled something out from his pocket, "came out, lying in the grass."

"Why would that be in the cell phone, unless . . ." Ritsuka trailed off.

"That's right - that cell phone was Seimei's cell phone."

"Why lie to me and tell me that it was yours, then?" Ritsuka asked, getting angry about it.

"I did say it was his . . . You had a hard time believing me, so I changed it and eventually told you that it was originally mine." Those words stung Ritsuka. Soubi was right - he did at first say that it was Seimei's, but like the idiot that he was being, he didn't believe the man - Soubi doesn't lie all the time, does he? "Now that I'm telling you its truly his, are you going to take it and keep it?"

"He's right up here . . ."

Miss Shinonome's voice floated down from the hallway.

"She's back! Hurry! Leave!"

It was too late. Right when Soubi was about to step one foot out the window, he was caught by Miss Shinonome and Yayoi.

Chapter 44: END


	45. Masao and Yuzuna's Intervention

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 45: Masao and Yuzuna's Intervention

"What is he doing here!" Yayoi was appalled. "So this is where the two of you have been? Kio, that crazy guy kept chasing me, asking me where the both of you were! Let me tell you, he scared, no, actually . . . He annoyed the living daylights out of me!"

"Ritsuka, what's going on?" Miss Shinonome asked.

"Looks like we've been caught red-handed," Soubi said, much to his own amusement. Both Miss Shinonome and Yayoi flushed, their minds obviously in the gutter. "Well, it was fun, wasn't it?"

"What part of it was fun, exactly?" Ritsuka was more miffed than anything else at the moment.

"You two did it, Aoyagi?" Ritsuka turned to look at Yayoi, a confused poise coming to his expression.

"Did what?"

Poor Ritsuka. Could one really be so clueless?

"I think I should get going," Soubi said. He knew Ritsuka was going to explode sooner or later, as soon as he found out what Yayoi was implying upon, that is.

"Stay right where you are. Yayoi, what do you mean he and I did it?" It then struck the boy at last, and his own face turned beet red. "He and I did no such thing! We're both fully clothed! And I never said anything of the sort!"

"You were just throwing a hissy fit before they interrupted, weren't you?" Soubi laughed when Ritsuka snarled, eyes staring daggers into him. "I would have told you more, but that was all I've discovered. Hearing what I told you aren't you at least a little bit satisfied?"

"That still doesn't explain his death . . . And you were rambling on about telling me everything you know. There must be some things you're not telling me, Soubi."

"Oh, look at that," Soubi craned his neck outside the window, "I think I see a certain little girl standing down there. Takara, I believe was her name?"

Yayoi was at the window in an instant. And more so than not Ritsuka's question went unanswered - who really knew if Soubi was retaining information . . . Maybe he wasn't.

-----

Hokori nodded her head in understanding - she knew that she what she was doing was risky, but she wanted to help everyone escape . . . Somehow.

"Thank you, Hokori," Masao said, smiling at her. "If it weren't for you we wouldn't be able to sneak in, let alone come clean of being detected. "Yuzuna, did you bring them . . .?"

"Yeah, I did." Yuzuna held up a folder that appeared to hold documents of some sort.

"Good luck!" Hokori whispered to the two, as they sneaked along the corridor.

It felt strange to be sneaking around inside the school, when not long ago they were allowed to roam about freely. Now it felt like they were wanted suspects of some organization. Yuzuna held on tightly to the folder, because they might come in handy with what they were trying to do. She almost bumped into Masao from behind though, when he abruptly stopped walking. They heard voices . . .

"She's escaped?" Sounds of rustling. "How long ago?"

"Not too sure . . . I've only heard it being reported to me, but it might have been recently. In any case, I can send out the Zeros to track her down if need be."

"Don't do that . . ." More sounds of rustling.

"Why not?"

"That'll lead them to suspect us. We can't be found out; not by all of them. Her running away is not a problem."

". . . but she's going to tell him everything! Aren't you the least bit worried?"

A third voice came into the conversation.

"Let her squeal - she doesn't know as much as you'd think. Our main prize is Hokori . . . As long as we can keep her and the others here, then we'll be fine."

"Is Nana referring to . . ." Yuzuna stopped short of finishing her sentence, for Masao clamped one hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhh, they might hear us," he whispered to her. Yuzuna's eyes widened and before she could warn Masao of the impending doom, he was chucked from behind on the head, causing him to black out instantly. Hs hand fell away from Yuzuna's mouth.

"Masao!" Yuzuna cried.

"So, the two sneaky traitors came back, huh?" Nagisa pondered. "Where's the third? Is he in hiding somewhere . . . Yuzuna?"

"Leave this school; Ritsu is fooling all of you! It'll only be a matter of time before he toys with you completely, inking everything out of you! Believe me!"

"How can you say such things about him when he's sheltered you for all these years?" Nagisa was beyond disgusted with the therapist. "How can you betray him when he's the one that has accepted us, when everyone else alienated us simply because we're better than them? Can you answer this, Yuzuna?"

"I . . ."

"I don't think Soubi's here," Nana suddenly said, falling in line beside Nagisa. Yuzuna had no idea where she came from. "I've scouted the entire scope of the school and nothing came up other than these two."

Masao stirred. "He's coming to, Nagisa, give me the cuffs you've so delightfully designed. Never did get a chance to test it out, did you?" The sky-blue haired woman shook her head. "Well, now is a good a time as any, wouldn't you agree?" By the time Masao was fully awake, he tried to move his arms once he realized who was around him, but then noticed that he was handcuffed. They dug into his wrists painfully from the struggle he initiated. "Ouch, Masao, if I were you I would not move so much. Look, your wrists are already bleeding blood."

"Hand those over." Nagisa stretched out an arm towards Yuzuna. In response, Yuzuna gave her an angry glare. "You damn traitor, I told you to hand them over!"

"If we knew the outcome was going to be like this, we should have left them to those jealous animals back then . . ." Nana's expression became solemn in appearance.

-----

"**Hey." The trio of girls turned up their noses and walked off. "Hey, guys? What's the matter? Where are you all going?"**

"**They've decided to single us out from the rest - your so called friends are taking part in this as well," Miro said, suddenly looming over Yuzuna. "Simply because they're angry that we excel in every subject. Alienating us just because we're smart is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Some of them even believe that we've formed a pact of some - like a club, you know? Truly obnoxious of them to be making up rumors without solid proof."**

**That was only the beginning - I didn't let it get to me at first. Envious students bound to spring up here and there, right? Who knew that it would go so far.**

"**Ah!" Someone nearly feel down a flight of stairs. A scary moment indeed when that oncoming 'whoosh' of air passes by, making one feel almost light.**

"**Oops, did I push you? I didn't mean to do it, Yuzuna."**

**Yuzuna managed to grab the wooden railing of the stairs in the nick of time. No falling for this girl. "Don't apologize, Rei, because it was obviously her fault that she bumped into you. Some klutz she is."**

**The first chain of mishaps ticked me off, but what can I really do when it was all of them against me? The entire school against a select few individuals? Even if I tried to do something, I don't think I would have accomplished anything worthwhile.**

"**It's pretty easy to notice, isn't it?"**

"**What is, Nagisa?"**

"**Their ignoring us - it's already happening. Today, in the girl's locker room no one would talk to me, but they'd all talk to each other. I could tell they were avoiding my gaze on purpose and it pissed me off so much. When I tried to get a word in or say something, no one would listen, either."**

**It became so bad that I began to get so very lonely inside. Hanging out with Isoshi (my only friend, though who was not a Fighter) helped me feel better at times . . . However, his consolation alone was not enough. I was at the point of breaking when he finally came to us. Ritsu was my savior . . . I, a kid then, didn't really know anything. He invited me, Soubi, Masao, Nagisa, Nana, Miro, Bako, and many others to join his club. I felt I belonged; it made me feel good. Who cares what the rumors were now - the false rumor from before kind of became a reality. Yuzuna, a fragile me, now actually belonged in a club that served my kind (the brightest of the bright in the whole school . . .).**

**I finally felt like I belonged someplace . . . After being neglected by everyone for so long. I had thought that my endless suffering was all over. Yet, I was wrong . . .**

-----

"How nice of you two to return; beg for forgiveness and I might consider letting you rejoin." Ritsu stepped out from behind a wall, a smirk coming to his face. "Hokori was kind enough to let the both of you in."

Hokori came into Masao and Yuzuna's line of vision, a blank expression blanketing her features. She stared only ahead, eyes unmoving and quite unnatural. "I only did what I had to do." Her voice was void of any emotion.

"You've put her under hypnosis?" Yuzuna exclaimed.

"Something of the sort."

Masao was next to speak. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Ah, Masao, I placed you in highest regard, did you know?" Ritsu made as if to only notice Masao was around for the first time. "Yet, it was wise of me to not feed you all the information. Despite what little information I did leak to you, whether you were shocked by it or not, you're not in capable hands of foiling my plans, Masao. My mistrust in you proved to be of good judgment. Is this how you repay me, after I've saved you back then?"

"You're hiding something! Seimei and Isoshi must have found something out back then!" Yuzuna wished and thought with all her might that what she was saying held truth in them.

"Hokori."

"Master Ritsu, Seimei and Isoshi found out about your magic water. He told me on the day of his death. He said he hid it somewhere, but he did not tell the location. Isoshi might have done the same."

"Magic water?" Nagisa echoed.

"Yes, my magic water, the liquid that reveals your given name," Ritsu replied. "It's been passed down through generations in my family."

"Without it you can't find anymore Sacrifices and Fighters?" Nana asked. Ritsu shook his head. "But I want more members . . . We must continue to grow because there must be a ton of Fighters and Sacrifices out there."

Yuzuna couldn't prove that Ritsu was tricking them, but that was what she felt. If only she could make Nagisa and Nana realize this.

"Hokori, you know of nothing else?" Ritsu snapped his fingers. He had an itching feeling that she was leaving something out. Something very important.

"There's more . . . Isoshi, without Seimei's knowledge, found a file that contained data on you. He never got the chance to relay the message to Seimei, so he tried to do so through me."

"What data did he find?"

"He found that you were once a doctor at a hospital called 'Heaven's Gate'."

"That's enough. Good girl, Hokori." Ritsu wanted to stop her before she said anything unnecessary in front of everyone. "As a warning . . . Yuzuna. Hokori, kill Masao."

"No!" Yuzuna tried to lunge forward, but was quickly pulled down by Nana and Nagisa. "Don't do this, Hokori!"

"Yes, Master Ritsu. I will obey you, and only you alone."

_It's over for me, huh? I at least wanted to say something to Soubi . . ._

"Any words you wish to speak out before you die?" Ritsu asked.

"Soubi," Masao was looking at no one in particular, "since I'm not and can never be like you, I want you to help me save Takara in my stead. For I am a guilt-ridden man that has death sentences written all over his face. Dying won't be so bad, because I openly welcome it."

"Maaasssaaaaooooo!"

One head went rolling . . . Coming to a stop when it hit a wall.

A girl with sky-blue hair breathed in and out deeply, eyes becoming wide; there was blood dotting her pale skin.

Chapter 45: END


	46. My Promise to Be Near, Not Far Away

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: For the readers who are also reading UCS . . . I will tell you this: I am working on it! XD (.(Runs around like she's gone mad).)

Yakusoku  
Chapter 46: My Promise to Be Near, Not Far Away

Takara sat with her head bowed, refusing to look at anyone (especially her brother). She felt shameful that she had to face him now - he and their mother must have been worried sick about her - she could tell from Yayoi's worried expression. It felt nice to be missed, though . . .

"Um, I'm not sure what's exactly going on, but I'll leave it up to the three of you to talk things out," Miss Shinonome said. She stood to leave the room, because she was beginning to feel that she was being a nuisance, regardless if anyone really thought that or not. Right when she walked by Ritsuka, she was stopped by one of his hands grabbing onto her shirt sleeve. "Ritsuka?"

"You can stay . . . You're more than deserving to be in a part of this, after sheltering me in your home for so long," Ritsuka told her. He never did once look at her as he said this. "I want you to learn as much as you can about me."

She felt touched - Ritsuka was trying to open up to her at last. What more could she want from him other than this? Absolutely nothing.

_Thank you, Aoyagi._

Soubi would be lying (not like he didn't lie all the time, anyway) if he said he didn't feel a twinge of jealousy, at the sight of Ritsuka interacting with his former teacher . . . How would one describe it . . . So thoroughly. This feeling of jealousy offset a rage within Soubi that he couldn't really describe. He wanted to do something, show everyone that he belonged to Ritsuka and Ritsuka belonged to him. Yet, what could he do that was going to be discreet, but let everyone other than Ritsuka know of the message?

"Let's all talk . . ." Soubi purposely pulled his feline companion close while everyone watched. ". . . There must have been a good reason that Takara has come here today."

"Yes, I have come with purpose," Takara surmised. "I've kept too many things from all of you, and I want to let it all out. Ritsu no longer has control over me, all thanks to Hokori." Takara bowed her head down and bared the back of her neck for everyone to see. There was a bandage placed there. "She helped me take off a microchip that Ritsu implanted at the nape of my neck. It's impossible to take it off yourself, so therefore you needed someone else to help you. They must have some sort of knowledge about this device though, or you might end up in trouble if you take it out wrong."

"What happens to you if you take it out wrong?" Miss Shinonome asked, when no one else was saying anything.

"You die. The microchip is attached to a nerve ending inside your body, and if meddled with in the wrong or improper way, it will signal to the brain to cease all functions of the body."

"That's awful," Miss Shinonome said.

_Will what I tell all of them today help? Am I too late?_

Yayoi was paying close attention to his sister - her movements - eyes, lips, hand gestures, and even the pitches and nuisances in her voice. He wanted to see if he could catch anything about her that was different than what he was used to. As foolish as this all may sound, it might actually prove helpful. He was also shocked that Takara was revealing things he never knew about her . . . Not as if he already didn't know a lot about her anyway.

"Hokori told me some startling news about Seimei. I was unaware of what she has gone through, and the guilt that now plagues her must be a heavy one." Takara made sure to focus most of her attention towards Ritsuka. "She would probably think it is best I relay her message to you, since she can't do it herself . . . Seimei said he and Isoshi were to burn for the crime they committed. They stole Ritsu's magic water and disposed of it - why they thought it a crime and burned themselves is beyond me. And the strange thing was no one saw Seimei enter the classroom . . . All of a sudden he was just there in Ritsuka's seat, burning and burning."

This explained a lot and it only tied together with what Seimei and Isoshi discovered with each other.

"Ritsu'a magic water is some sort of chemical . . . Seimei and Isoshi found out that the markings on your body are not real. Ritsu puts them there, so that means . . ." Ritsuka trailed off.

"I suppose mine isn't real, is it?" Soubi touched the bandages on his neck. "Though I don't recall anyone ever carving anything onto my flesh. The mark is there and you can see it very clearly."

Ritsuk's ears went flat against his head as he thought about something - it made him angry. "Furthermore, how the hell did you discover that note on Seimei's cell phone when I never noticed it before? How could he have sent it if he's already dead?"

"Good questions, Ritsuka. You're too perceptive, you know that?" Soubi dodged a swap to the arm by moving away. "He didn't send it. He is dead, like you said. But I don't know who the true sender is. It can be anyone."

". . . Ritsu, even?" Takara questioned.

"That's a possibility, since he must know about Seimei and Isoshi's act."

"Soubi, come with me. We need to talk in private. Excuse us . . ." Ritsuka began to walk away.

-----

". . . And you tell me you promised my brother you'd belong to me! That you'd do as I say! Everything! This all sounds so hopeless! I don't know if I want this anymore . . ."

"What is this all of a sudden, Ritsuka? Why are you so mad at me? Do you dislike being around me now?"

"Because of you! This whole mess started because of you!" Ritsuka began to pace back and forth within the room, tail swishing this way and that out of agitation. "If only I've never met you, and if only I didn't care about uncovering the truth behind Seimei's death. Maybe none of this would have happened. I can't rid myself of this guilty feeling. It's driving me insane."

Ritsuka thought of his camera then. He was glad that it was gone, or else he might have taken pictures of Soubi. Not having any lasting memories of the man would be better off for him anyway.

"My meeting you is unavoidable; he asked me specifically to be by your side if he was to ever fall. His death was not a meaningless one, if that's what you're wondering about."

"**I haven't forgotten what you told me yesterday . . . You said that I was your Master, what did you mean by that?"**

"**That is part of my promise to your brother. If he were to ever fall I was to become his little brother's will, belonging, and being. And now that he is gone, I have kept my end of the bargain, Ritsuka, I am now yours, and yours alone."**

"**This is crazy! I . . . I can't own someone!"**

"Meaningless? I never said it was meaningless!"

Soubi sweat dropped - Ritsuka was being really testy with him today. He wanted to do or say something to calm the poor boy down. He looked to the door, thinking that everyone else outside on the other side could hear everything Ritsuka was saying, since he was being so loud. It couldn't be helped, since what could he really say to calm the poor boy down?

"Would it be better if we were far apart, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

Was a rift between them going to form so soon already?

"I never said that either . . .!"

What was the point of arguing anymore? It usually led to nowhere, didn't it? Ritsuka knew this . . . Yet, why bother to continue? Is arguing all he knew how to do?

"Then why are you yelling at me? What is making you feel guilty?"

Ritsuka frowned, eyes downcast. "About the note you supposedly received on my brother's cell phone . . ." Soubi took on a look of faint curiosity, ". . . I can't help but feel that you were merely telling me something I should know; that there was never a note sent to Seimei's cell phone in the first place. My guilt starts from there and branches out further when I think about all of the other things that have happened so far."

_True honesty? _

"What would you do if I told you that your assumption is correct?" Soubi wanted to test the waters before taking a dive inside. "Will I not be allowed to remain with you?"

"So what I've assumed about you is all true?" The blonde nodded, seeing no point in lying at the moment. "Well . . . Thanks. Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks? Are you thanking me?"

"Don't sound so surprised, idiot!" Ritsuka flushed. "And I want you to tell me the entire truth . . . You're still hiding things and I want to know what they are. If . . . If you truly love me, then you'll not hold back . . ."

-----

"Love?" Yayoi gasped.

"Ssshhhhhh, they might hear us!" Takara reprimanded.

"We shouldn't be doing this . . ." Miss Shinonome knew it was wrong to listen in on other people's conversations, but lady temptress made her do it, you could say (what with Yayoi and his sister doing it, too).

-----

". . . There was a reason behind Seimei's words, when he asked of me to stay with you after he dies. I didn't understand the underlying message at first, but now I fully understand it since I've come to realize my feelings about you. He knew of it first . . . I was too one-sided to take notice."

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuka asked.

"I've long loved you before the death of your brother. My infatuation was aimed at the wrong person for all the wrong reasons. Seimei wasn't a blind fool like me." Ritsuka became wide-eyed, not expecting to hear something like that. Soubi weakly smiled at him as a response to his reaction. "But because of my devotion to him, I completely overrode whatever feelings I had for you as something I thought would never exist; never come to be. And I've heard about the magic water . . . Seimei told me upon him and Isoshi discovering it. He's told me what Takara's told all of us, but I didn't believe him then. Maybe I should have . . ."

"His death . . . Do you know why?"

"Redemption . . ."

"His only means of escape? How could that be when he had me?"

"He had no one. People beside him he regarded as objects to use or be used by - that was the way his mind truly worked, after discovering Ritsu's true intentions." Soubi made sure to say everything thoroughly so Ritsuka wouldn't ask him too many questions. "He never did tell me what he discovered about Ritsu though."

"Why did you keep all of this from me?" Ritsuka felt he had the right to say this. "You played mind games with me this whole time? I feel as if you don't really care about me . . . Or anyone else. I'm . . . I'm leaving." Ritsuka stood up to move, but Soubi blocked his way. A reoccurring thing, actually. "Move, Soubi."

"A lover in despair, aren't you being? I promised to remain with you till my deathbed and I meant it."

"Just shove it! I am fucking tired of you!" Ritsuka threw him the most meanest and annoyed look he could muster. It wasn't hard to do, since his anger level was sky-rocketing.

It was very unlike Ritsuka to be cursing, for Soubi had never heard him curse, not even once. If such a change as this came about, then the boy must be really serious about what he said - this made the blonde-haired Fighter sad when he thought about it. It was true to some extent, that he'd play silly games of his own, simply to toy with the kid, but it seems like he has gone too far, hasn't it? Were they going to be done and over with for good? Soubi would think so . . .

-----

"We better move . . . kids," Miss Shinonome ushered, having a good understanding that Ritsuka was going to open the door very, very soon. Takara and Yayoi complied, neither one saying anything to each other. " . . . And make sure you don't leak this out to Ritsuka. He'll be angry with us if he finds out that we were eavesdropping on his conversation."

-----

Ritsuka did open the door and he wasted no time in stepping out of the room and heading for the front door of the house. He needed to get away from Soubi and mull over his own feelings. As angry as he was trying to be, he found that his anger was dissipating rapidly. For some reason, he was unable to stay mad at Soubi . . . But, why? Was it because he still feels strongly for him?

-----

"Hello?"

"Kio, buy some meat and vegetables and we'll enjoy potluck together."

"Soubi! Where the heck are you! How can you be talking about food, when I was out searching for you this whole time! I still am right now!"

Soubi frowned - Kio's voice was like a speaker box, blaring his voice out into Soubi's ear. "I'm making up for it by eating pot luck with you."

". . . Then why do I have to the ingredients and condiments?"

"Do you want to eat pot luck with me or not?"

"I do!"

"Go buy the stuff for it."

"Fine! You better be home by the time I get back from the supermarket! I'm giving you twenty minutes!"

"All right, Kio, I understand."

Chapter 46: END

**Ritsuka:**Don't you start . . .

**LadyYuina:**You know you still love him, so that's why you can't stay mad! Hahahaha!

**Ritsuka:**If it were possible I'd like to strangle you right about now . . .

**LadyYuina:**I'll have you strangled before you can even strangle me! How's that sound, huh? I can make Ritsu, oooohhh, Nagisa, Nana, or Takara even, to strangle you to death!

**Ritsuka:**Shut up.

**LadyYuina:**(.(strangles Ritsuka).)

**Ritsuka:**What the hell are you doing grabbing onto thin air? You can't actually touch me, dumbass.

**LadyYuina:**Ah! You've called me a dumbass again! Okay, that's it! Sick him, Ritsu! XD


	47. Putting Things To a Halt

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: This chapter has a weird feel to it, but I couldn't think of any other way to get 'rid' of **her**. Read this chapter and tell me what you thought of it, my dear reader(s). And I decided to put up two chapters instead of one, since I came down with the flu . . . out of nowhere . . . and felt bad for not updating nearly over three week's span of time. XD I am getting better now - the flu has almost completely left me. :3 Hopefully, I will have UCS up by sometime next week, if not sooner, but I can't make any promises.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 47: Putting Things To a Halt

"Is that right?" Kio picked at a boiled mushroom, keeping his eyes fixed solely on that tiny vegetable. "So . . . Is it over or something?"

"I don't really know, but I don't want it to be."

"You dug yourself into this mess . . ."

"You're staring at it too hard, Kio."

"Oh, oops." Kio didn't realize at first that Soubi suddenly switched the conversation to something else. "Hey, don't talk about my food. We need to talk about you. Right now I should be saying that I am glad he is angry with you, but it would be wrong of me. I never did say I was giving up on you, but internally, I think I probably have for some time now; it's just that my mind took longer to digest what my heart has already decided to do." Soubi did nothing in response. "What? You're not surprised?"

"Not really. I knew you'd move on eventually. Seems like the time has come, hasn't it?"

"While I was out searching for you, it was then that I realized this. At least I won't get jealous over you anymore."

"Good, since you deserve better," Soubi added, smiling at the same time. Kio grimaced, thinking he heard his friend saying this exact same line to him before.

_I want to be deserving to Ritsuka. More so than ever._

"Hey! You've changed the subject again! Mangy bastard!"

--

"**Minami, you're such a dork! You actually like that kind of stuff?"**

"**Maybe he's not even from planet earth!"**

"**Ahahahahahahahahaha!"**

"**Stop laughing!"**

"**Awww, so what? What are you gonna do about it, huh, Mr. Gutsy?"**

It has been eleven years prior from when he was born . . . Being made fun of hurt more than anything he's ever experienced at that tender age. Minami Ritsu didn't know any better, but any parent would say that he had a wonderful imagination - it was something to be admired, really. Maybe this was why the other kids were bullying him, yet how was he supposed to know it was the reason?

_So she's managed to take off the marker. Interesting._

"Please, I beg you to let me go . . ."

"Why say that now, Hokori? Who do you have to turn to if I were to release you? Your mother and father could care less; after all, it was the both of them that have directed you to this school. They knew they would be able to rid of you, if they allowed me permission to withhold you here. They agreed, didn't you know?"

"I know, but . . ."

"You're willing to go back to them?"

"That's right . . ."

"You helped Takara take off the microchip, didn't you?" Hokori looked up, eyes growing wide. "Your face says it all. I am not stupid enough to not notice these small details - if you don't cooperate fully in the near future, I will make sure that you meet the same demise as Masao."

The girl got on her hands and knees before the man. "I know of your past. It is painful. It doesn't always heal over time, especially if you have no one's shoulder to cry on, no one's back to rely on, no one's love to embrace from . . ." Hokori understood Ritsu more than he thought she would. She's been with him for two years now - it is only natural she delved deeper. More so than anyone else here at the school, so it seems.

"Don't patronize me."

". . . why not let us all go?" Hokori asked, voice very low in connotation.

"My game will end if that happens. The chess pieces must not be played out till the winner is selected . . . Not yet."

--

"Takara."

"Y-yes?" She sensed the urgency in her brother's voice.

"This is stupid. Ritsuka needs to face whatever he needs to face, so this can all end, right? If so, take him to the school and help him settle things. Seeing him this way . . . I keep picturing Yuiko's sad face."

"Yayoi . . ."

The angry boy growled . . . "At school he's all she can talk about. Who cares if he's been absent over weeks on end? He has no parents; he's living with Miss Shinonome; the school isn't doing anything about his attendance. If no one else bothers with him, then why should she!" Yayoi's voice was rising in volume as he continued to speak, his anger reaching its peak point. "I'm always there for her! She should turn to me for comfort! At least in that way I will be noticed! She'll know that there is someone she can come to!"

" . . . That's not it, Yayoi. If she only uses you as a cushion for all the hard times, you'll only end up becoming more resentful," Takara said.

"She doesn't see me, Takara."

"What do you mean?"

"At school . . . It's as if she's in a constant daze - her grades are falling and she hardly talks to me, let alone greet me in the morning or bidding me goodbye. She's crumbing so fast . . . and it's scaring me."

"Maybe I can try talking to her one of these days . . . I've missed several days of school, but with the amount of school work I've missed I think I can catch up easily. Fitting Yuiko into my schedule shouldn't be a problem either."

Somehow, a somewhat normal day has come . . .

"Yuiko, say . . ." The pink-haired girl didn't look at her. "Are you feeling okay? You know, Yayoi is really worried about you. He told me there was something troubling you - do you wanna talk about it?"

"Do you know where Ritsuka is?" was the only thing Yuiko asked of her.

"Ah, um, if I said I might know?"

"Where is he?" Yuiko was onto her within moments. "Even a clue will help me in my search for him! Anything! Tell me anything you know!"

"Yuiko . . ." Takara wasn't sure how she wanted to say this to her, but she had to say it somehow. ". . . your crush on Aoyagi is becoming bothersome; I mean, your parents must be worried about your health, and there are other people that are really worried about you, too. Don't get torn to pieces over someone," her gaze went downward towards her own feet then, "who'll never like you back in the same way."

"How . . . How can you say such a thing? How would you know what he feels?"

Yuiko was getting angry, for Takara could feel it coming. The truth hurts everyone, but the truth was usually better revealed than hidden.

"Since last I've seen him I knew who he likes is not you, Yuiko," Takara answered.

"Where have you seen him last?"

"I'll show you if you come with me after school. Maybe you'll get to talk to him. Clarify things then, and perhaps this endless struggle will cease, okay?"

Takara turned and began to walk away - she was pretty sure she left a lasting impression on Yuiko. In this way she would be able to face Ritsuka properly when the time came, and perhaps Ritsuka wouldn't hold back either and tell her the entire truth. That was the least he could do, because she wasn't taking any unused space within his heart anyway.

The end of the school day came rolling alone . . . Yuiko was quite anxious.

"Come on, I'll take you to him," Takara said. From the corner of her eye she could see her brother, Yayoi, watching the both of them as they walked.

"Ritsuka!" Yuiko's mood went from moody to happy in an instant. "Ritsuka! I'm so relieved to see you!"

"Yuiko?" The boy was more surprised than anything else to see a classmate of his, especially none other than Yuiko. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"Takara brought me here . . . How come you're not attending school anymore . . .?" Ritsuka looks away, unwilling to see her eye to eye. For some unknown reason he was feeling guilty that he never said a word to her before his disappearance from school. "Are you having some sort of complication you're not telling anyone?"

"Yeah, something of the sort."

"If I can do anything to--"

"No, it's okay. I think it'll be better if you don't get involved - I don't need another person added into this mess." When Ritsuka said this he was referring to Yayoi already being drawn in, and he didn't need Yuiko added into the fray as well. But Yuiko had no idea that this was what he was implying on. "Go home, Yuiko."

"Is that it?"

"What is it?"

"Is that all you're going to say to me after having not seen me in weeks? Do you know how worried I was when you didn't show up to school day after day?" Yuiko was a pretty emotional girl by nature, so Ritsuka didn't think much of her screaming at him. It wasn't until she said, "Ritsuka, I love you. It's because I love you that I'm willing to get myself involved with your problems. Please let me," that Ritsuka took her words seriously. Every single word.

_A confession . . .? Great . . . Can I not be saved from mishaps . . .?_

"Love . . . It's only natural of me to say I can't accept those feelings." Ritsuka could feel his cheeks heating up, despite what he was trying to tell her. "And it is true to my word that I can't accept it . . . I don't deserve such sentiments from someone like you. You'll only make me feel bad about myself. Yuiko, leave here and don't come back for me."

"What are you saying? I can't believe you took my confession so lightly! I . . . I always thought deep down that you liked me, too!"

"I'm not taking it lightly. It's hard for me to express myself to you . . . So all I ask is that you leave me alone from now on. I'm . . . I'm sorry, Yuiko."

Takara was right after all. She predicted Yuiko was going to be turned away, and it was all true. Yet how could Yuiko be so blind and one-sided when it came to Ritsuka liking her back? Not even once has he seen her as attractive (whereas where he'd want to be with her), and not aplenty of times has he really asked her anything about herself. If one was interested in a person, would they not try to find out as many things as possible about him or her? Ritsuka did none of these, so there really was no excuse or reason the boy needed to use to turn her down.

"Guess I've been rejected, haven't I?" Yuiko asked, tears coming to her pearly-blue eyes. "It would have been nice if you said you liked me, too. Then . . ." tears came on fast now, dripping down her nose and chin, "we would have been able to be together, you know?"

Ritsuka said nothing further. He had nothing else to say to her. And exciting her further was only going to make it worse. Takara, from afar, could only watch what was happening. She warned Yuiko but she wouldn't listen so this was what she got in return.

Once Yuiko left, Ritsuka directed his hidden anger towards Takara. "Why did you bring her to Miss Shinonome's house? I didn't ask to see her."

"She insisted on me telling her where you were, and so I obliged."

"Still, I didn't want to see her!"

Takara ended up shouting as well. "What difference does it make! You would've faced her sooner or later anyway! At least I saved you the trouble of not being bothered by her again! So how about thanking me instead of yelling at me!"

_What I've said to her hurts me here as well. It hurts right here in my chest._

_He doesn't get it, does he? I helped him rid himself of her and he'd rather yell at me for it? Some person he is . . ._

Ritsuka sighed and shook his head. "Forget it. I'm tired."

"That's fine with me." Takara went on ahead and sat down on the couch. Ritsuka looked at her as if she's gone insane. "What?"

"Aren't you going to go home?" Ritsuka asked.

"Why? I can't stay here?"

"Well . . ."

"I can always ask Miss Shinonome. I'm sure she won't refuse me."

". . . . . . . ."

"Having me around will make it less lonely, after all," Takara said, smiling.

Chapter 47: END


	48. On and On

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Eheheheh . . . The chapter title is dragging me down. (.(sweat drops).) I really want an end to come . . . But it's not FORMING FOR ME! XD Also, does this chapter sound . . . Augh, I can't really explain it. Pardon my mistakes if you find more of them than usual - my mind is still a bit fuzzy.

Yakusoku  
Chapter 48: On and On

"**Ritsu, be a dear and don't show aunty that, all right?"**

"**But why not?"**

**His mother bends down low so she could whisper it into his ear. "Because she doesn't like things of the sort. She's given up on imagination a long time ago, so therefore you'll only anger her if you bring it up or show her."**

"**Oh . . . So it means aunty doesn't want to see my new drawing?"**

"**Yes, as strange as that may sound. She's become like a bitter old woman at such a young age. Sometimes I'd like to say I feel sorry for her. If it weren't for me, the compassionate one in our family, then she'd have no one to turn to or hang out with. Everyone else avoids her like she's a plague."**

"**How sad."**

"**Isn't it? It's even worse since she refuses to wed!"**

_Aunty, huh?_

"Hey, Ritsu, I've been trying to speak to you for the last few seconds. Quit dazing out on me." The sound of the voice belonged to Nagisa. "I'm here to tell you that another one of those brats have died. You're giving them enough food and water, but the stubborn ones keep refusing to eat so this is the end result. Makes me wanna beat some sense into those stupid kids."

"Let them all go."

"What?"

"I said let them all go. I don't need them anymore."

"Are you sure of your decision, Ritsu?" Nagisa asked, a look of uncertainty masking her features. "What makes you think they won't squeal on you? What if the police surrounds the school within the hour of their release?"

"How can they squeal when they know nothing?"

Nagisa sweat dropped. ". . . that's not what I meant. You detaining them here for so long, even with adequate food and water, it is still considered kidnapping."

"Don't forget, Nagisa, that their parents don't even remember their children. I will not be idiotic enough to not cover my traces. Neither the family nor the children will remember any of this - they'll continue to exist like none of this has happened."

"Is that so?"

"Don't question me further, or you'll make me angry. If the police do not come I'll have your head."

"Ah, then, forget what I said before about the police thing. I wasn't thinking when I said all that, Ritsu. Forgive me?"

"**I can't be forgiven?"**

"**She's not willing to, son, and so just leave it at that. We'll server ties with her as well if we have to. Don't let her patronize you - she's a bad influence on everyone who becomes too close to her."**

"**I thought we were close to her, mommy." Ritsu wasn't understanding what his mother was telling him. **

"**Not too close - my guard was never let down while we were around her. The evil look in her eyes is only asking for trouble if you upset her. It was a matter of choice when she went to your room; no one asked her to go see anything. Whether she'll ever forgive you, it wouldn't matter too much. She's nothing."**

"**Nothing . . . Aunty is nothing . . . To me . . ."**

"Leave my office, Nagisa."

"Understood. I'll go release the children now, too." Ritsu nodded, indicating he had heard her.

The door closed behind the sky-blue-haired woman and now Ritsu was all alone, his only company being only the dead butterflies that lined his walls - covering almost every inch of them. His fascination of the beautiful creature began when he was small and young. His Aunty . . .

"**Butterflies are useless . . . Their beauty does nothing for me." She mumbles on and on, hands tucked beneath her armpits. Ritsu stared at her for a moment before he tried to imitate her stance. "People say they're a creature of majestic inquiry, bringing to the mind wonderful imagination. I don't care for such a thing."**

"**Why does imagination annoy you so much?"**

**Ritsu recalled his mother telling him not to talk about this in front of her, but right now she didn't seem to mind. Maybe she only snapped at his mother when she'd bring it up.**

"**It's not really a matter of imagination, but more because of that stupid thing," she points to a blue butterfly fluttering about nearby (both Ritsu and his Aunty were in the yard), "and it has made me resentful. I almost died because of a butterfly."**

**Flabbergasted, Ritsu asked, "how?"**

"**I'd rather not say. It's a stupid reason . . ."**

"**Tell me, Aunty."**

**  
"No, Ritsu." Her voice was stern and Ritsu knew better than to keep pressing onward. "However, there is something I enjoy doing to butterflies; blue ones, that is. I collect them and keep them as specimens, so I can see them everyday and night. Sometimes, I'd go up to one and yell at it."**

**Ritsu's right eye twitched - his mother's voice floated down from the other end of the yard. "Oh, my mommy's calling for me. I gotta go." His right eye twitched again as he was walking away. His aunty's word somehow disturbed him.**

Yelling. Yes, Ritsu did it sometimes, too. It helped him relieve stress when things wouldn't go his way - he was pampered all his life, being an only child - his mother's one and only precious son. Maybe he's adapted some of these strange behaviors through his Aunty, and as time moved on he began to develop them into something of his own; in which he was the sole perpetrator for it all.

"Forgiveness. I've long yearned for such a thing, yet has it come? I would like to believe so."

A small dart went flying across the air, planting itself right on the tip of a blue butterfly's wing. The creature wasn't alive so no harm was done to it. Ritsu smirked, somehow feeling satisfied that he did what he just did. His right eye began to twitch - he felt like he was reliving a moment when he was only a mere child.

"**Ritsu, be careful when you're around her."**

"**I know, mommy, I promise to be extra careful. You're always warning me, so I know what to do." His mother wistfully smiled and hugged her son tightly to herself. She was worried out of her mind that something might happen to her only child, especially with someone like his Aunty. "I think she enjoys my company." She cringes, making it out to be as though her son was being brainwashed or something of the sort. "She's not talking me into liking her. As strange as you want me to think her as, I rather think she's sort of normal, in her own little way."**

"**Nothing's normal about her - speak like this to me again and I'll make sure you'll never reunite with her."**

**A threat. An empty threat or one filled with poison? Ritsu wasn't sure.**

"**So, what has your mother told you this time?" Ritsu's aunty asks, as he nears her. She looks up for a brief moment, noticing that the child's mother was staring at them. "Come, let's go somewhere else with a little more privacy."**

"**Okay."**

Nagisa made her way back to the office, because she completely forgot to remind him something. Ritsu didn't look busy and neither was he doing anything, so she decided to come inside as soon as she took a small peek. Ritsu neither glared or looked angry, for she was intruding.

"Ritsu . . ."

"What is it now?" he asks.

"Masao's body - we haven't disposed of it yet and it is beginning to smell."

"Burn him and toss his ashes somewhere where no one will find it."

"Well," Nagisa scratched at her head with one hand, "there's also Yuzuna. She's been locked away with the children, but since I've released them all, she's by herself now. Whenever I go down there she starts screaming on and on about how I'm being manipulated."

"Don't listen to her," Ritsu said, rather plainly. "She's become delusional in her hopes of finding out what's happened to her partner. Love can blind a person and she is living proof of it." Despite him saying this he sensed something about Nagisa that has changed. "Nagisa, come here. No matter how you may try to hide it, I can sense that you're beginning to doubt me. Tell me what sort of lies that bitch has been feeding you?"

"Nothing in peculiar . . . You don't have to worry so much, Ritsu."

"Tell me, or rather I'll kick you from this school. Are you willing to leave the sanctuary you have here? Your experiments you so desire in performing will not be tolerated elsewhere. Answer me or leave; you have either option on hand."

Nagisa knew he was right - her experiments wouldn't be allowed anywhere else other than this school. Creating creatures such as Kouya and Yamato were forbidden, since it involved making changes to a real human body. Yes, Kouya and Yamato were once fully human, but having undergone illegal experiments, they are no longer the former selves they used to be.

"All right, all right . . ."

_Should I tell him everything Yuzuna's revealed to me?_

"**Nagisa!" Yuzuna was at it again - constantly yelling. "Masao's been killed because he wouldn't keep silent about this whole ordeal! Ritsu will use Ritsuka as an experiment once he gets his hands on him! You also have to understand that he is using you, too! He's using everyone within this school!"**

"**You shut up, dammit! What the hell do you know about Ritsu?"**

"**Listen to me . . ." Yuzuna's voice grew quiet drastically.**

"**Why should I? You've betrayed us."**

"**I have a reason, that's why. Think about it, Nagisa, and I mean really look into this whole affair. Isn't it strange that Ritsu has his eyes on Ritsuka, and he hasn't revealed anything to us moon members? Weren't we supposed to be his aids? He told us this a long time ago, remember?"**

"**I remember."**

"**His aspirations have gone to a higher plane. I think . . . I think he might be looking for something that doesn't exist."**

"**What are you getting at? Where do you come up with these silly ideas of yours?" Nagisa was more pissed off than she was showing to the other woman. She had a notion to walk away and leave the delusional Yuzuna here to talk to herself.**

"**No, let's go farther back . . . To the time when Isoshi and Seimei first died. Why did Ritsu keep the children here? What was he so afraid of? Was he thinking they were going to tattletale on him? If so, about what exactly?"**

"**You're talking as if you're in a circle."**

**Yuzuna dove onward, not bothering to retort against Nagisa's comment. She needed to make Nagisa understand her point of view, and then maybe she just might side with her. "His hidden motives haven't been revealed yet. Soubi was dispatched to get close to Ritsuka and then retrieve him - meaning bring him here. However, this part of Ritsu's plan (only part he's even revealed to the others) has backfired on him. Soubi was the first to leave his membership behind - Masao and I followed afterward once we were aware that Ritsu was doing something wrong - his goal became too blurred. No matter how you try to think about it, you can't understand it, right?"**

"**That may be true, but--"**

"**Then Takara comes into the picture; her father and Ritsu met with one another several times, did they not?" Nagisa said nothing, being more keen on listening than speaking at the moment. "Suddenly, she's here at this school and declared as our newest member - Miro and Bako's attempts at escape also must have meant something. Miro's here at this school, but he doesn't have the freedom you and Nana take for granted. Instead, he's locked down here with me in the cell beside me - right now he can hear every word I am saying. He's not speaking because he is afraid. However, he told me one thing before he went into that state of silence. He's talked to Seimei before the burning occurred."**

"**. . . what of Miro's words?"**

"**Seimei and Isoshi stowed away Ritsu's magic water--"**

"**But Ritsu says he needs that to make more members come to our school."**

"**Precisely. Where exactly does this magic water come into play? Does it brainwash you?"**

"**How would I know? Stop analyzing the same things over and over again, because it's getting tiresome to listen to, Yuzuna."**

"**We need to make him fess up. Make him become so desparate that he will reveal everything to us. Help me do this, Nagisa. Then and only will we have true freedom, after having been under his wing for so long."**

"**. . . . . . ."**

"**You have nothing to lose."**

"**. . . . . . ."**

"**If we fail I'll take all the blame."**

"**How persistent. You can't get any more dumber." Nagisa was giving in so it seems. "Fine, I'll help. Then and only then will we gain true freedom, eh? Isn't that what you just said?"**

"**Yeah, I did."**

_**It probably isn't such a bad idea to try. Yuzuna does make some sense . . .**_

Chapter 48: END


	49. Our Goal

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: The end is coming soon! I can feel it and it's making me feel super relieved! Aren't you guys relieved, too? XD Yah? No? Ehehehe . . .

P.S. To those who are reading UCS, it will be up soon. I promise! XD

Yakusoku  
Chapter 49: Our Goal

Ritsuka picked at his own plate - broiled carrots, thinly sliced beef, soybean, and steamed rice filled his menu for the night - he was too stressed at the moment to eat anything. He's had another argument with Soubi yet again. So endless . . .

"You aren't hungry this evening?" Miss Shinonome asked, not really looking too worried in particular. She eavesdropped on him earlier with Takara and Yayoi, so it wasn't like she didn't know the just of it when it came to Ritsuka's temperament right now. "I'll clear your plate for you."

"I'll do it myself . . ." Ritsuka stood up from his seat and picked up his plate. "I'm going to my room afterwards. Call me if you need me for anything."

". . . sure."

While lying on his bed inside his room Ritsuka's stressed demeanor became that of fear - he was beginning to think he was going to lose something precious to him. A second time would be too unbearable. However, he didn't even realize he had something precious to lose . . . Since when did he feel such a thing after his mother's passing?

"This is stupid . . . He fills my head. I can't stop thinking about him," Ritsuka says to himself. He draped one arm over his closed eyes and sighed softly. He wanted to see Soubi again, but for what? What was he going to say to him if he were to meet him? What did he want to say? Something was nagging him in the back of his mind . . . He needed to pour it forth and let it out. Soubi needed to hear this . . .

"Ritsuka, where are you going?" He turned to look at his teacher. "It's almost 11 pm."

"I know . . . I'm going to get some fresh air outside. My room's too stuffy for some reason."

A lie - what Ritsuka really wanted to do was to go see Soubi. He's memorized where the man lives ever since his first visit there long ago. He may have arrived there unconscious, but he left while conscious, so it wasn't hard to figure out the location and mapping (at least not for someone like Ritsuka).

Fast forward.

Before the kid could even knock on the door it was swung open. He and Kio met face to face. Somehow, this was sort of like deja vu? No matter; Ritsuka wasn't very sure anyway. "Whoa . . . What are you doing over here?" Kio asked, backing up a step.

"Is Sou--"

"I'm here, Ritsuka," Soubi answered, even before Ritsuka could finish asking his question. "Do you miss me that much?"

"No. Come out here . . . We need to talk."

_Again? Seems he uses the same lines over and over. Heh._

"Certainly."

Once they were outside Ritsuka began walking briskly. Soubi wasn't sure what the boy was up to, but he played along with it and didn't have any trouble keeping up with Ritsuka.

"We're going to the school," Ritsuka said.

"You're kidding."

"I'm dead serious. I think something's wrong . . . I haven't seen her, even though I've gone by her office a couple of times now. It's unusual for her to not be in."

"Are you referring to Yuzuna?" Soubi knew Ritsuka tended to say "he, him, his" or "she, her, hers" instead of mentioning the name of the person whom he was referring to. "You still go to her office? How bold."

"Shut up." Ritsuka was going to say something further, yet he didn't get the chance to when someone suddenly yanked him to the right by the collar of his shirt. "Be--"

"Ritsuka!" Soubi cried, surprised by the sudden movement. He dashed after the kid. "Stop right there! Release him!" He could see someone running with his small Master down a narrow alleyway. The form, even in the dark, appeared to be of a woman's. "I'm warning you to stop!"

"Auugghhh!" Both Ritsuka and the mystery person went tumbling when Soubi picked up a random stick (pretty large one), and threw it like it was a boomerang. "Dammit!"

"It's you!" Soubi could hear Ritsuka say. He didn't know who Ritsuka was talking about until he saw the person himself.

"Nagisa . . ."

"You threw it pretty hard, Soubi. Why'd you go and stop me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Soubi replied.

"It was Yuzuna's idea . . ."

". . . what do you mean?" She was quick to not take blame.

". . . she's asked me to take him," she looked towards Ritsuka (who was still on the ground) and then to the school. I was going to track him down and take him by force, whether he was willing to go or not, and luck would have it I happened to run into him in the middle of the night! So I took the chance and tried to take him there until you stopped me."

"We were heading there. Since you're so willing to allow Ritsuka inside, then please lead us the rest of the way. Ritsu wouldn't be so warm-hearted in inviting us from the main entrance, if you know what I mean."

"I most certainly do. I think it's about time the truth is revealed and an end comes into play. Yuzuna actually made a lot of sense. Now I feel bad for what I've done to Masao."

"Save that for later," Soubi said.

"R-right . . ."

--

"Sensei!" A feeling of relief washed over the dark-haired child - he was happy to know that Yuzuna was unharmed. "Why are you locked behind bars! We need to get you out right away!"

"I put her there and I have the keys. Move aside." Ritsuka was blocking the cell door's key hole, so Nagisa couldn't get to it until he moved out of the way. "Ritsu won't be pleased with what I am doing, but somehow I feel this is for the best. Be careful though - he's probably going to use Hokori as his weapon when push comes to shove."

"Meaning?" Soubi asked.

"He has the power to control her."

"A microchip . . ." Ritsuka's eyes narrowed considerably.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nagisa, Takara has told us he controls people by implanting a microchip under their skin on the back of one's neck. It is logical to say he uses some sort of radio wave to transmit to and fro. If we can take it out of Hokori and put her out of harm's way . . ."

"Sounds pretty hard to do," Nagisa paused for a moment, scrunching her brows, "but I think I can make it easier on us if--"

"What do you think you're doing, Nagisa? Do you plan on being a traitor now, too?" Nana stepped out from behind the shadows. "What has driven you to believe that Ritsu is wrong and you are right?"

"Side with us and we'll all stop him together, Nana."

"I think not. You're pathetic; you've become weak when not under the intense watch of Ritsu." Nagisa tensed. "You've always been faltering, and this I've known all along. It was only going to be a matter of time before you would betray us - I suppose the time has finally arrived."

"I've . . . I've been completely devoted to this school for the majority of my life. Don't take me so lightly."

"**Why are you shaking all of a sudden, Nagisa, because I thought you were really into this sort of stuff."**

**Nagisa pursed her lips together, replying, "but I am."**

"**Nana, that's quite enough. People tend to get scared when they're dealing with this for the first time."**

**The pain was overwhelming . . .**

_A memory? How could I have forgotten this little piece of information? _

"**Ahah! Her name's Wicked? Hmmm . . . How odd?" Nana mused. She smiled nonetheless. "I like mine better, Ritsu. You've given me a really good name."**

"**Precious, was it?" he asked.**

"**Yup!"**

_Given name? A given name? Wicked was given to me . . .?_

"**Will this fade with time?" Both Nana and Ritsu shook their heads. "Then . . ."**

"**You're a Fighter, silly! It's supposed to remain with you for life! Just you wait, because more people are going to join us soon. Ritsu says he wants to make a talented group known as The Seven Moons. Doesn't that sound cool to you, Nagisa? No . . . No, I mean Wicked?"**

"**Can I join?"**

"**Certainly. From the way everyone else is giving us evil looks, there is no way we won't be able to make it! Just watch us rise to the top!"**

"**Nana, you're so optimistic. I really like that about you," Ritsu states, hand reaching out for one of Nana's cheeks. "We're all going to have a lot of fun together."**

"Why is it that I remember that incident just now? More like . . ." Nagisa was looking at no one in particular. ". . . how could I have forgotten such a thing?"

"Don't start bringing up things you're unsure of. You don't even know if it's actual truth or fiction!" Soubi noted that Nana was getting nervous, but what was she getting agitated about? "Shut your mouth before I make you!"

"Calm down, Nana. You'll wake him if you are going to be this loud," Hokori suddenly said, taking everyone by surprise. "Since we have guests I think it is only proper we take them upstairs. It is very filthy down here in the dark. Come, everyone."

"Hokori, wait."

"What do you want?"

Ritsuka backed down, fear overcoming him for some reason. How could Hokori make him feel fearful with just one glance? "If Ritsu's forcing you to do this, then you can stop. Everyone here will help you."

"I don't want your help. Miro is waiting."

_Miro . . . He's here?_

"Would Takara be proud of you if she were to hear you say that? She'll be sad knowing she won't be able to see you again." Soubi intervened since Ritsuka wasn't getting the conversation anywhere. "How do you feel about all this? Don't you want it to stop as well?"

"I want what only the leader wants. What desires should a puppet like me have?" Hokori replies.

"You're not a puppet!" Yuzuna was going to say her piece. "I've been watching you for a long time, and I can tell that sometimes you'd cry because you can't see your parents anymore; you can't see your friends anymore; whatever bit of self freedom you have is all gone. I can understand that feeling, too, Hokori."

Without a moment's hesitation Hokori dashed back into the shadows (seemingly where Nana made her appearance from) and was gone. Ritsuka's legs gave way then and he found that he was falling - he never did reach the ground though, since someone was there to catch him. He looked up, thinking it was Soubi, but to his surprise it was only Nagisa. She gave him a small smile when she noticed the strange look he was giving her; who'd of thought she'd be someone who would help him.

". . . thanks." Ritsuka lifted himself off of her and simply stood there, not sure what he should be doing at this point.

_Why was it that I was afraid when Hokori looked at me? Why couldn't I say anything when it might have mattered the most? What if she wanted to hear something from me? Only me . . .?_

It would be fool hearty to say that Ritsuka might be jumping onto the boat too soon with his assumptions, but neither was he proven wrong just yet. In any case, the group needed to move onward to where Ritsu resided. This almost feels like a videogame, doesn't it?

"This almost feels like a videogame, doesn't it?" Soubi joked, matching Ritsuka's thought, but no one laughed. "We're off to the final boss."

"You still have the guts to joke around?" Ritsuka asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Shut up, then."

Soubi merely smiled in response. Ritsuka noticed the smug look and sneered. Why did Soubi have to be so loose all the time?

_Wicked was given to me . . .? Ritsu's doing? I have to believe it as so.  
_

Nagisa was lost in thought again. Yuzuna was warily looking around. Ritsuka looking straight ahead, and Soubi constantly keeping his eyes on his adorable little Master.

--

Somehow, someway, they came to him.

"Long time no see, Agatsuma Soubi," Ritsu said. "How has you and that Master of yours been?"

"Just dandy."

_Dandy? _The midnight-haired boy cringed. _I'm not dandy at all._

"Excellent to hear that, Soubi. Now, what is it that brings all of you," he looked at Nagisa in particular, "here?" Nana and Hokori were standing on either side of him. Nana appeared to be a little troubled, while Hokori, on the other hand, looked more like a robot. "Have I done something to upset you? You all seem quite angry."

"I don't know why I've followed by your side for this long, but my name is not real. You were the one to give us our names. The magic water has something to do with it, doesn't it?"

"Good questions, Nagisa. You are correct." Ritsu stood up from his comfy chair. "The magic water was used to reveal your names."

"Lies! You are the one who gave us our names! I remember what you and Nana told me long ago. She's been a part of your devious plans all along. Nana was never truly my friend . . ."

"All the chess pieces have fallen. Miro's the only one that's still standing."

"What?" Nagisa was confused.

"He's escaped me again, so therefore, his chess piece is gone. I have no use for that fool - as pathetic as he is there is nothing he can do for me. All of this has been a fun game. I thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. Now, let me tell the story as it should be told."

Chapter 49: END


	50. Only A Game

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

A/N: Long author's note at the very end. This is the last chapter, guys. (.(sighs).)

Yakusoku  
Chapter 50: Only A Game

"**Doctor Ritsu, this baby's breathing has become erratic. Wouldn't this worry his mother?" a nurse asks.**

**Doctor Ritsu: a tall, silver-haired man with piercing blue eyes. He was quite young, but luck gave way and at the age of twenty-five he's become one of the top in the medical field. He was given the responsibility of overseeing all the babies being born inside the hospital known as Aokuya Hospital. This brought anew something quite sinister.**

**At night . . .**

**A baby wailed.**

"**Sshhhhhh, this will only sting for a bit. I'll be seeing you again in years to come, my precious."**

**Precious.**

**This was baby Nana. Unbeknownst to her parents, she has become a prime target for Ritsu, and she was the first. Others accompanied her soon after, feeding the greedy doctor to make his dreams realized. It was only a matter of time.**

**  
Years zoomed by. **

**In total more than a hundred babies have been named, each one not particularly named upon their appearance or personality. Only a select few chosen to rise to the top were given such treatment. As in a game one would build up these select few characters and make them outshine the rest. This was where jealousy settled in and the forefront of a powerful group develops.**

**Precious. Wicked. Echo. Beloved. Faithless. Sacred. Restless. **

**Nana. Nagisa. Masao. Soubi. Miro. Yuzuna. Bako.**

**These were the chosen seven. As babies Ritsu wasn't sure which babies he was picking to make into the most powerful. Random selection was what he did for the majority chosen - only Nana and Soubi were chosen with great care. He didn't know of the reason, but a baby boy and girl he made sure to look for the best of the best among all the newborns.**

**By the time all of the children began their third year in elementary school, Ritsu made sure to pay a visit to his special seven children. Almost like a doting parent he paid attention to the child he liked best and Nana was his choice. One could say she was his pride and joy.**

**It also only seems natural to take several steps back and cover hidden ground. **

**In Ritsu's past he was a boy of vivid imagination, and he was teased by many children his age for his outrageous blunderings. During playtime he always messed everything up for everyone else - this was the main reason the teasing began in the first place. The person he found solace in was his Aunty, whom his mother and everyone else in the Minami family distrusted and distanced themselves from. She was the one to build his imagination; he took it to a new level as he grew older and older.**

**. . . By the time he was in high school Ritsu was a gifted student. He excelled in almost every subject - what he liked best was art, where he was allowed to let his mind roam free. However, that fascination did not last long, since a game club popped up in the school one day. Here, it was left to one's imagination as well when it came to videogame designs and plot - Ritsu liked it very much. **

**When he graduated from high school he was going to major in computer design/technology to further his gaming interest, but his parents disapproved. So instead, he went for the medical field (like so many Japanese people tend to do at first). (A/N: I have no idea if this is true. Forgive me for diving into something I know nothing about!) As it turned out he actually enjoyed working with people, so it came to be when he began working at Aokuya Hospital.**

**On his first day he was given meager tasks, but it took only a day for several doctors to realize his talent and he was promoted several times within one year. An amazing feat for someone as young as he was. His forte were babies. His mind went wild with excitement and a game of its own formed inside his head. This was how it came about for the markings on the newborns. He used some sort of chemical that marked the skin and remained invisible, unless he rubbed his special magic water to reveal the unseen scar. No one knows what its made of and he wasn't willing to tell. In any case, no one knew he was conducting such cruel experiments on infants much too helpless to defend themselves.**

**Going back to the time when the selected children were in their third year in elementary school, Ritsu ran into Agatsuma Soubi at a random park. It was pure coincidence.**

"**Ah! I remember you!" the playful blonde cried.**

"**So do I," Ritsu replies.**

"**You're Mr. Minami! I saw you in my classroom two months ago! How are you doing now?"**

"**Was my company enjoyable then?"**

"**Yes, it was! Please do come again!"**

"**Maybe I will . . ."**

**There was no explaining this battle that raged within Ritsu's mind. Nana was his favorite, but he couldn't use her in such a way. Since Soubi was his other especially chosen child he decided to use him instead. As a result . . . In the later years . . . Soubi became a slave to a merciless man who turned a game into a reality.**

"**Learning not to feel can be a deadly weapon, understand?" Soubi nodded. "So when I whip you so, you must not cry out no matter how painful it may be, understand?"**

"**I understand." **

"**Leave no remorse nor convictions. You must cleanse yourself and only then can you become completely immune."**

**For some it looked as if Soubi was closest to Ritsu in the teenager years, but the case really was not so. Nana was his favorite and in secret he'd dote his attention on her - the only time he spends with Soubi was when he was training him to become something he fanaticized. Outwardly, in public Soubi was always with Ritsu, but in private Nana was with him. No sexual acts were done, yet their bond was quite strong simply by being near one another. In some instances Nana did throw herself at Ritsu, but he never did once touch her like a man and woman would when in love or in the heat of the moment. She remained untouched; a perfect pure character.**

**The seven of them are with Ritsu now, yet their marks were revealed when they first entered middle school. Nana wasn't the first to know but Nagisa. Ritsu ran across her first and he didn't reveal her name until his precious one was there to see. Thereafter, one by one, the others began sprouting from here and there until a school was formed. The school Ritsu used was an abandoned school with no ownership to anyone and he wasted many a effort to recreate the perfect setting.**

**Every character needed a place to call home; a place to return to again and again . . .**

--

**Matching game. Start.**

"**You each are paired with someone special, and with your combined names you are destined to be with that person. Spell battles are much stronger when you are with your partner than when you fight alone," Ritsu explained. "Miro and Nana have found their partners first. The rest of you will have to try hard and look for your fated one."**

"**I believe I've found mine," Soubi spoke, surprising everyone present. "He's a high school student. Though I haven't seen his name yet I am sure it is him."**

"**Eh? You have a look saying you are certain. Bring him here one of these days and we shall find out."**

--

**Spell battles. Does such a thing exist? Of course not - all the marked children were hypnotized upon meeting Ritsu during their third year in elementary school. The hypnotic effect stays with them and makes them believe magic is possible. The damage they think they receive or attack with is all in the mind.**

--

"Why tell us now? Why end your stupid game at such a critical moment?" Nagisa asked.

"Why, you ask? This game has become boring, because my pawns are no longer obeying me. You've all completely ruined the game. Seimei and Isoshi were the start of this uprising and you all are the ending of it, uprooting me to the core. It is impossible for my game to continue."

"You're a sick bastard! People have died from this game of yours! Masao is gone! How can you be so calm in knowing you've killed someone?"

"Yuzuna, what in the world are you saying? It was not by my hand he has fallen from. Nagisa is responsible." Nagisa bowed her head in shame and guilt - she was the one to send his head rolling across the floor. Yuzuna saw it, so why is she stating it is Ritsu's fault? "I have no crime to repent for."

"Ruining our lives is your crime. Our youth being robbed by you; our free will and individual thoughts being stolen and used. We were nothing more than toys. Seimei and Isoshi did the right thing . . . Getting rid of your magic water was what was best to do. Perhaps they realized all of this before any of us. They did not die in vain."

"How encouraging you must sound. It doesn't help the fact that they will never walk on this earth again. Dying is an option, but they could have taken alternative paths - every game has several routes to take, you know? Seimei obviously did it for retribution. Isoshi's must have been a much more subtle reason, but his does not matter."

_So he knew the reason of their deaths? Was he acting when he questioned me about the magic water? Did he simply want me to tell me where it was hidden if I actually knew?_

Ritsuka and Soubi remain tightlipped about the situation. First and foremost the boy should have something to say. Soubi, too, having been treated horribly in his younger days should say something too. Yet, why keep silent?

"Release Hokori and Nana."

"I won't leave him," Nana retorted. "I am staying beside him of my own free will. You have no right in telling him to release me, when he isn't holding me down by force."

"Where's Yamato and Kouya?" Nagisa questioned.

"You bring them up all of a sudden. Interesting." Ritsu smiled a wide smile, eyes gleaming with laughter. "I've released them long ago without your knowledge. Did you know they said you were the worse? I watched them walk away with a nasty aftertaste lingering behind their backs. How hypocritical of you to say I am doing wrong from right. In regards to you, you've also enslaved people and used them. Why would they follow you?"

"Because . . ." Nagisa looked to Yuzuna and no one else. ". . . because . . . I don't have a reason."

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!"

Police. Man after man after man filed into the small office, all of them holding guns. Everyone raised their hands into the air - Ritsu was handcuffed; Nagisa was handcuffed; Nana was handcuffed. Ritsuka and Hokori were escorted out while the rest were watched carefully as they marched outside.

"Are you two all right?" a policeman asked. Hokori nodded. Ritsuka didn't do or say anything in response. "What's your name, kid?" The policeman was referring to Ritsuka.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"Ritsuka, are you all right? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"No, I'm okay."

"That's good."

"They're innocent. Please don't arrest them - they're all innocent except her, her and him." It was wrong of Ritsuka to point at Nagisa as well, but in actual fact she really did murder someone. Even if it was someone he did not like, Masao wouldn't be justified if his murderer wasn't locked behind bars. As for Nana she was an accomplice for Ritsu's crimes, and she wouldn't leave his side.

She was like a faithful dog.

Soubi, Yuzuna, Nagisa, Nana, Takara, Hokori, Miro, Bako, Seimei, Isoshi, and Masao, perhaps were all accomplices . . . But some may be forgiven.

--

After the uproar of several incidents and arrests having died down, life was going back to being normal again. At least as normal as any day could get for Ritsuka . . .

"Thank you, Ritsuka." Hokori took one of the boy's hands in her own. "The microchip has been removed from my neck. My parents have accepted me back into the family, and guess what? I have a baby sister. Ayami - she's really adorable. "

Ritsuka blushed. "I-I didn't do anything!"

"You did. Don't fail to realize that, okay? I need to go now - take care of yourself."

--

"Really! So that's what's happened, huh? Why didn't you tell me sooner, Ritsuka?" Yuiko was on the verge of tears. "I thought you hated me after saying what you did back then!"

"I don't hate you . . . I never said I did."

"But you told me to lea--"

"Ahahahahahahaa, Yuiko, listen," Yayoi threw Ritsuka a nasty glare when Yuiko wasn't looking, "he wasn't trying to push you away on purpose. He had issues he couldn't deal with if you were around him, that's all. He missed so many days of school because of it, too."

"Oh. . . . I see. That makes sense."

"Yeah? I think so, too!"

_I can't believe I'm covering for him . . .!_

"Yayoi."

"What, Takara?"

"Mom's waiting for us outside, so hurry up!"

"I know! Stop rushing! And Ritsuka . . ."

"Hm?"

"She's too shy to tell you herself . . . But she wanted me to tell you thanks for her. She appreciates all you've done."

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Yuiko looked from one boy to the next. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"It's a thing of the past. Don't worry about it, Yuiko." Ritsuka sweat dropped when Yuiko became even more curious.

--

"I should have listened to you sooner, Yuzuna." Nagisa was being closely monitored and was housed behind glass. She's in prison so it seems, being seated in an area where people from outside were allowed to see them. "If I did Masao would still be alive. He's probably cursing me right about now."

"I'll say that it was wrong of you to kill him - you deserve to spend time in jail, but when you do come out I promise to become your friend. If everyone else abandons you I promise to there beside you if you allow it."

Nagisa smiled. "Thanks. Those are very comforting words. Do visit me often because it's so dreary and quiet here. I know no one."

"You'll make friends . . . Everyone does. And in time I hope you can help Nana recover. She'll be needing you."

--

"Yo."

"Stop following me. The whole Sacrifice and Fighter thing was a farce . . . You can leave me alone now."

"I want to be with you - is that wrong?"

_Stupid! Saying stuff like that . . ._

"Anyway, how did the police know where to find us?"

"Changing the subject now, are we?" Ritsuka shrugged. "I called them before we went to the school. Give me a reward for my good deed."

"Reward?"

"A kiss, of course."

"N-no!"

"Even a small peck will do."

"I said no!"

_Seimei, if you were alive and well, I wonder . . ._

_. . . Would you be with him now instead of me?_

THE END

A/N: Wow (.( Eyes become watery).) I can't believe I actually finished this! There are so many chapters and ideas kept popping inside my head that I thought it was never going to end! I am happy an end has come! For all of those who have read it to chapter fifty, I'd like to thank you. And for those who've reviewed I'd like to say thank you very much! I appreciate all the warm and cold comments. Hehe. This has been a long journey for me and a long read for many of you. As well as this story has done I am glad. I never thought it'd turn out this way. My heart is beating so fast right now . . . I must be feeling overwhelmed!

I know, I know. For the Kio fans out there I purposely did not mention him at the end (or in this chapter), because I felt he didn't need to make an appearance. Shout at me all you want, but what's done has been done. I am sorry if some of you are disappointed with me. I really am.

Getting to the point though . . . I felt I didn't cover everything as neatly and cleanly as possible. Maybe I could have done better - I'm sure of it. In some parts when I felt I couldn't go on, I simply thought of the reviews and the aspects of what my readers may think if I wrote it a certain way. This has always driven me forward. I am grateful.

In my (possible) future Loveless fics, I hope to pour out my heart and let you readers enjoy it. Again, thank you for reading and reviewing. With much love and good feelings I want to say goodbye, and we'll surely meet again!

**Ritsuka: **About time . . .

**LadyYuina: **Don't whine.

**Ritsuka: **Thanks, though.

**LadyYuina: **Eh? Thanks for what?

**Ritsuka: **For writing a great story starring me and only me.

**LadyYuina: **Cheh. You wish . . .(So full of himself, isn't he? Little brat).


End file.
